


What's in is Despair

by iamcatastrophicc



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 14:22:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 43,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12728283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamcatastrophicc/pseuds/iamcatastrophicc
Summary: Frank Iero is one of the punk kids at school. He's a senior, just ready to leave for college already. He's late to class one day and is consequently paired up on a project with the new kid, Gerard Way. Gee is just a small, quiet boy who enjoys wearing skirts and thigh high socks. He isn't usually happy unless Frank manages to put a smile on his face.





	1. Chapter 1

I walked into school, really just wanting to go home and sleep. I was tired and bored, a headache already pounding. My coffee cup warmed my hand as I walked down the hall to my locker. It was spring so it was getting warmer but in the morning it was still cold as fuck. I grabbed what I would need before heading towards my first class. People around me seemed just as tired on this Monday morning. They dragged their feet along the carpet, mournful of the loss of the weekend. 

I stepped into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I ran a hand over my dyed black hair. The back of it was all spiked up but matted down into a fringe in the front. 

Ha, it's as straight as me. 

And my hair isn't straight at all it's curved and got a little swoops in it. 

I'm gay, if you didn't catch the gist. 

The bell rang and I sighed, not particularly caring about being late. I looked over my black eyeliner and piercings, deciding that my appearance was good enough. I walked towards my class, strolling into my English class. 

“Nice of you to show up,” my teacher remarked. 

I smirked. “Nice to see you too, Miss B.”

Miss B is a rather young teacher. It's her first time here at this school, her third year teaching in all. She had this dark brown pixie cut with light brown eyes. She even had a tattoo on her ankle, but that was usually covered by a pair of skinny jeans now that I was getting colder. She was really nice and funny, laid back too. She hardly gave us homework and didn't care much at all about profanities. Her class is the only one I actually like. 

“You missed us partnering up for our projects,” she remarked. “Remind me to put you in a group later.”

I nodded, going back to my seat by Brendon. I set my coffee onto the desk, setting my backpack next to my chair as I sat down. 

“Okay, back to the latest chapter of   
, which I expect you all to have read last night,” she said. “Let's have a discussion.”

She sat on the stool in the front of the room.

“Any thoughts on chapter three?” She asked. 

Patrick raised his hand and Miss B called on him. 

“Well, Holden doesn't seem very fond of Mr. Spencer,” Patrick said. “Especially when Mr. Spencer calls him boy.”

“And why do you suppose that is?” Miss B asked. 

“Because he assumed his gender!” Brendon called. 

Kids snickered around us and Brendon smiled. There was a light knock on the door and it opened once the person realized it was unlocked. The person walked in and saw us all laughing from Brendon’s joke. From the look on his face and the way he looked down at his shoes in discouragement, I could tell he thought we were laughing at him.

The boy had long black hair and pale skin. He was a little bit chubby but I thought it was kinda cute. He was wearing a maroon colored dress with a silver necklace around his neck and a pair of black boots. He walked up to the teacher nervously, talking quietly with her. 

“Well, Frank, looks like you have a partner after all,” Miss B said. “This is our new student, Gee. You can go sit next to Frank.”

Gee nervously sat down in the seat, looking at me. 

“Hey there, beautiful,” I said with a smirk as I winked at him. 

He blushed, looking down at his lap.

“What does Holden feel about growing old?” Miss B asked as she placed a book on Gee’s desk for him. “Doesn't feel too happy about it, does he?”

People shook their heads as Gee looked over the book in slight curiosity. 

“Have you already read this?” My teacher asked. 

Gee looked up when he realized the question was directed to him and shook his head. 

Miss B gave a reassuring smile to the clearly nervous boy. “We’re only on chapter three, there isn't too much for you to catch up on.”

Gee nodded, looking at the horse on the cover. 

“Is there anything else we can now tell about Holden?” She asked. 

“He doesn't seem to care at all about how he's failing out of Pencey Prep,” someone said. 

“That's right, he's got no motivation,” Miss B agreed. “Is he able to pass a class if he wants to?”

“Yes,” the class murmured in agreement. 

“How do we know?” She asked. 

It fell more silent between us. 

“Is there a class he's not failing?” Miss B questioned. 

“English,” Patrick said. 

“Right, so we know that he is capable of passing classes but he just doesn't care,” Miss B said. 

“Like you,” Brendon muttered to me with a smirk.

I seat his arm as I laughed. 

“I've already been accepted to college, I'm good,” I said. 

The class went on as we continued talking and the teacher held Gee and I back after class. 

“So, the project is that you'll have to create a character map about Holden,” she said. “This project will last a while, until we finish the book. It's supposed to be done mostly out of school. It should talk about things about his personality based on thoughts and actions. Also, whether or not his actions at Pencey Prep and after he left were justified.”

I nodded, looking over at Gee who stood nervously. Miss B gave him a reassuring smile. 

“Gee, this is Frank Iero,” my teacher introduced in hopes to help make him feel more comfortable. “Frank, this is Gerard Way, or Gee.”

Gee looked up at me and bit his lip, his pink lip gloss matching the rosy blush on his cheeks. 

“H-hi,” he said softly. 

“Hey, sweetheart,” I replied with a small smirk. 

Miss B rolled her eyes, dismissing us as the next class started to fill in. Gee and I went in our separate directions. My coffee cup still had a bit left as I gulped it down quickly and tossed it into the trash. It was still pretty warm, but not as hot as before. I walked to my next class, ready to be completely bored. 

Classes past and soon enough it was lunch. I grabbed my bag, heading down to the cafeteria. I sat in my seat next to Brendon, setting my tray of food down. Pete, Brendon, Lindsey, Dallon and Andy were already here. Jamia came over, plopping herself down sideways on my lap and smirked. 

“Hey there, gorgeous,” I said. 

“Hi,” she said, a big smile on her face. 

“No PDA,” Pete chastised, throwing a piece of ham at us. 

I laughed. “There would totally be PDA but I'm totally gay.”

Jamia laughed, getting up and sitting in the seat beside me. I chewed at my lunch, looking up and seeing Gee look around the lunch room. He looked so sad and discouraged. He bit his lip, tossing away his lunch as he began to walk out of the cafeteria. 

“Hey, Gee!” I called. 

He turned and looked at me, nervously stepping closer to my table. 

“Be nice to him,” I hissed at my friends. 

I stood up, guiding Gee to sit down in my seat. I pulled another chair up next to him and smiled. I took my apple off the tray, pushing the chicken nuggets towards him. 

“N-no, that's okay, it's your lunch,” he denied. 

“Take it,” I insisted. 

He quietly mumbled a thank you and took the tray. Patrick came over, sitting down next to Dallon. 

“I was just in the library and guess what I heard,” he said. 

We all looked at him in question. 

“I heard Mr. Johnson might be getting fired,” he said. 

We all cheered at that. Mr. Johnson was my math teacher and he is a total dick. He was always on my ass about every little thing, even the way I write square root symbols. Like who the fuck complains about the way someone writes radicals? He was super strict too. He never let us have phones in class or talk at all. And, unlike Miss B, he believed that the students and teachers shouldn't be treated as equals. Despite the fact that a lot of us were adults or almost adults, he still treated us like we were so much less than him. 

“Can't wait until he's gone,” I said. 

“I love your shoes, where'd you get them?” Jamia asked. 

I looked down at Gee’s feet and saw a pair of black boots with two buckles on the side. 

“I-I don't know, it was a gift,” he answered. 

“Where'd you move here from?” Brendon asked. 

“Burlington,” Gee replied. 

“So one of the wealthier places, why'd you move to a place like Belleville?” Pete asked. 

“M-my dad’s work,” Gee answered. 

“What's he do?” Pete questioned. 

“Stuff,” gee mumbled. 

He seemed so uncomfortable to be in the spotlight and looked relieved when we started about Pete’s new tattoo. I noticed the way he took petite bites of the chicken nuggets, almost as though he was completely nervous.

“You okay?” I asked. 

Gee looked up at me, blushing as he nodded. 

“You don't have to be scared, we don't bite,” Jamia reassured. “Well, Frank might because he's into that.”

Gee turned a deep shade of red as he looked up at me and I shrugged. He looked back down at the chicken nugget in his hand shyly. I chuckled, looking over at Brendon. 

“Who's your English partner, Brendon?” I asked. 

“Who do you think?” He replied, pointing to Patrick. “I chose the boy who'll actually read the book.”

I laughed as Patrick narrowed his eyes at him. 

“I'm not doing all the work,” he denied. 

“You won't,” Brendon stated. “I'll help by writing down what you tell me to.”

Patrick rolled his eyes as he took a bite of his sandwich. I tossed my apple core into the trash, leaning back in my seat. I looked at Gee, who had a small frown on his face. 

“Hey, are you sure you're alright?” I whispered. 

“Y-yeah,” he answered. “J-just nervous about a n-new school.”

I smiled. “Well, stick with me and you'll be fine, sweetheart.”


	2. Chapter 2

“We can go to my apartment to work,” I suggested. 

Gee nodded softly, playing with his fingers. It's been a week since he's started here and I've barely heard him speak ten words. He always seemed nervous, shy, and a little sad. 

“Do you need a ride?” I asked. 

Gee bit his lip. “Yeah, I do.”

“Alright, meet me by Mr. Johnson’s room after last hour,” I said. 

He looked at me in confusion. Oh right, he's new. He doesn't know who Mr. Johnson is. 

“You know what, I'll meet you by your room,” I said. “What class do you have?”

“Art,” he said. 

I nodded, smiling at him. 

“See you then, gorgeous,” I said. 

The day dragged on until it was finally over. It was finally Friday, too. I stood outside the art room and Gee came out. He was wearing a dark blue long sleeve dress with brown boots that went just below his knees and long white socks poking just out the top of his boots. 

“C’mon, sweetheart,” I said. 

He followed me out to the car, sitting in the passenger seat. It didn't take long to drive to my apartment and I parked outside it, grabbing my keys and unlocking the door as we went inside. Gee looked around curiously. There were white walls that I never bothered to paint, black leather couches, white coffee table and a flat screen tv on the wall. It was open to the kitchen with a breakfast bar, since I didn't actually have a table. Down the hall was my bedroom and a bathroom. Nothing big or special.

“You live here alone?” He asked quietly.

I nodded my head, dropping my bag on the couch. 

“W-What about your parents?” He asked. 

“They're total dicks so I moved out a bit ago,” I said. 

Gee blushed slightly, sitting down on my couch. i sat beside him and pulled out my notebook. 

“Anyways, how do we think of Holden so far?” I asked. 

Gee bit his lip shyly. “H-he's not a very good person.”

I nodded my head, writing that down. We worked for a while, talking all about Holden and him at Pencey Prep. 

“Pencey Prep is a good name for a band,” I remarked. 

“You like music?” Gee asked. 

I nodded enthusiastically. I pulled him over to a shelf I had, holding all sorts of vinyls. Gee looked through them and I saw the slightest bit of a happy look on his face. Wow, that's the first time I've ever seen him at all happy. 

“I like your music,” he said. 

“Yeah?” I asked and he nodded. 

I grabbed one of the vinyls, a Nirvana one. I put it into my vinyl player and smiled. Gee looked up at me, the tiniest bit of a smile on his face. God, I've never seen him anything but sad. 

“Dance with me?” I asked. 

I didn't wait for an answer as I started twirling him around, spinning us and swaying. And then he giggled. He fucking giggled. I've never heard a more beautiful sound. He looked so happy for the first time ever. I smiled at him as we stopped dancing. Gee was laughing, his Hazel eyes light and happy. 

“You're pretty,” I remarked without even thinking. 

Gee’s face fell as he looked down, pulling his hands away.

“N-no I'm not,” he muttered. 

I furrowed my eyebrows as I looked at him. 

“Of course you are,” I insisted. “You're beautiful.”

He shook his head sadly, sitting down on the couch. 

“Gee--”

“Can we talk about something else?” He interrupted. 

I sighed, sitting beside him. 

“Well, we're done for today with our project,” I said. “Do you want me to drive you home?”

He shook his head slowly. 

“You don't? Why not?” I questioned. 

He shrugged his shoulders, his hands wringing together. 

“Gee?” I asked, putting a hand on his arm. “Why don't you wanna go home?”

I heard him sniffle as he looked up at me with watery eyes. 

“Hey, it's okay, don't cry,” I whispered. 

I wrapped my arms around him and he hugged me back tight. His body was shaking softly as he sobbed into my shoulder. 

“Hey there, beautiful, it's okay,” I mumbled. 

He sniffled, his face buried into the crook of my neck. Gee pulled away, looking up at me with a quivering lip. I smiled softly and wiped his tears away. 

“See? No need to be sad,” I muttered. 

I kissed his forehead, squeezing his hand. He pulled his hand away, wrapping his arms around his middle. 

“Alright, what do you want to do?” I asked. 

“I-I'm just gonna call my brother to pick me up,” he mumbled. 

He pulled out his cell phone, typing a number and pressing it to his ear. 

“Mikes?” Gee asked. “C-can you come pick me up?...I'm at someone's house...Please, Mikey? I know you're with your friends but--...I can just go hang out with your friends...Okay, thank you.”

I gave him my address and Gee told his brother. He hung up, looking over at me. 

“He said he’ll be here in ten minutes,” he told me. 

“I'll go wait outside with you,” I offered. “This isn't really the safest part of town.”

Gee grabbed his backpack but I took it from him and slung it over my own shoulder. 

“Wh-what are you doing?” Gee asked. 

“Carrying your bag for you,” I stated. 

Gee blushed as we walked out. Luckily I was on the second floor only. My front door opened to my own little space on the ground floor, about enough room for a coat rack and a rug, with stairs that led straight up to my apartment. 

“Why can't I wait out here alone?” Gee asked. 

“It's kinda dangerous here,” I said. “I can't watch you from my window so I just want to make sure you're safe.”

The two of us sat on the curb, waiting for his brother. Gee picked some dandelions that were growing in the cracks of the cement. Gee’s black hair blew in the wind, his fingers were painted perfectly black, the glossiness shining in the light. It looked so much nicer than my matte, chipped black nail polish. 

There was a squealing of tires from somewhere as someone drove fast. A nice car pulled up, music blasting through the speakers. It came to a fast stop and Gee stood up. Someone got out of the front seat. He was tall and slim with glasses and brown hair. He went to the back, opening the trunk and stepping over. 

“Hey, man,” he said, but I wasn't sure if he was talking me or Gee. 

He took gee’s bag into the trunk and slammed it shut. Some girl in the passenger seat reached over and hit the horn twice. The brother got into the driver’s seat, rolling down the passenger window that faced us. 

“What are you waiting for?!” He called. 

Gee looked hesitant but stepped forward and got into the backseat. I watched how Gee barely had his door shut before his brother was speeding out of there, tires squealing and making a small track. 

I frowned, going back inside up to my apartment. His brother was odd, Gee was odd. He didn't want to go home at all, which seemed weird. His brother, Mikey, I think his name was, seemed reckless. Gee didn't seem to want to go with him that much. And to be honest, I didn't want him to either with how much of a shitty driver he is. God, how hasn't he died in a crash already? I don't know if he's older or younger than Gerard, but I've never seen him around school. 

I was concerned, actually. Gee seemed scared to go home. His brother seemed unreliable and insensitive, if I were to be honest. He seemed to care more about the girl in the passenger seat and his friends he was going to hang out with than his own brother that was clearly sad and scared. 

I sat down on my couch, flipping on the tv. I turned it onto some funny show, looking at the time on my phone. It was starting to get a bit late, maybe I'd order a pizza soon. I got up and went to the fridge, grabbing a can of Pepsi and going back to the couch. 

My house is really open. There this area with my two couches, coffee table and tv. The kitchen was right next to it, which is good because that means I don't have to walk farther for snacks. And most of the stuff in my cupboard and fridge was junk food. I've got money and the choice of what food to buy, what else do you think I'd get?

My phone rang and I saw Gee’s contact as I answered it and pressed it up to my ear. 

“Hey, what's up, beautiful?” I asked. 

I could hear muffled loud music before he hung up again. I frowned in confusion, figuring he just butt-dialed me. I tossed my phone aside and laid down across the couch as I watched the screen. 

I ordered a pizza, which came in about twenty minutes. I finished about half and left the rest on my kitchen counter. It was late at that point, nearing almost midnight when my phone rang again. Gee was calling me. 

“Hey, gorgeous,” I said. 

I again heard the loud music but this time I could also hear Gee crying too. I sat up, furrowing my eyebrows in concern. 

“Hey, what's wrong?” I asked. 

“A-are you able to pick me up?” He asked. 

“Yeah, of course, where are you?” I asked. 

He told me the address and I drove there quickly. It wasn't far but I could hear it as I was coming up. Music was blasting, people shouting and partying. Some of the windows were broken and there was trash covering the lawn. The whole house looked pretty shitty. I didn't have to be inside to know that there were probably drugs in it. I saw Gee sitting right on the curb in the dark. I pulled up and Gee got in, shaking and crying. 

“How long have you been out here?” I asked. 

“A-a few hours,” he cried. 

I looked at him in shock. “A few hours?! Baby, you should've called me earlier.”

He looked down at his lap and I sighed. 

“Where's your brother?” I asked. 

“Inside,” he mumbled. 

“Shouldn't you tell him you're leaving?” I asked. 

“He's too stoned to even notice,” Gee whispered. 

I scowled at the house, driving back to my place. We walked up to my kitchen. 

“Have you eaten?” I asked. 

He shook his head. “A-all they have there is drugs and alcohol.”

I grabbed a plate and put two slices of pizza on it. We sat down on the couch and I turned my tv on. 

“What do you wanna watch?” I asked. 

“It doesn't matter,” he mumbled. 

I flicked something on and we watched as Gee ate. He finished soon enough and I brought him back into my bedroom. Gee looked around at the light grey walls and dark blue comforter. I opened my closet and tossed him a shirt. 

“Here, you can wear this to sleep,” I offered. “And sleep here in my bed.”

“N-no, that's okay,” Gee denied. “I can sleep on the couch.”

I shook my head, turning around so he can change. I heard rustling and Gee told me he was done. The black shirt went down just above his mid-thigh since I was a little bit bigger than him. He kept on his white knee high socks but nothing else. Well, probably underwear but I couldn't see those, even though I'd really like to. 

“Here, you get the big bed,” I said. “My couch has a pull out bed so I'll be fine there.”

“But--”

“Sleep here,” I interrupted. 

He crawled into the bed nervously. I tucked him in and he blushed. 

“Get some rest, beautiful,” I whispered. 

I wanted to lean down and kiss his forehead or something but I'm not sure if he would be comfortable with it. Instead, I turned and shut off the lights, closing the door behind me as I walked out down the hall. I pulled the couch out, grabbing a throw blanket and a couch pillow as I slept there.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning I was just pushing in the pull out couch when Gee walked in. He still wore just my black t-shirt and white knee high socks and he looked absolutely adorable in them. 

“Hey, you want breakfast?” I asked. 

Gee’s stomach rumbled in response and he blushed. Luckily it was Saturday so we didn't have to go to school. I went into the kitchen and grabbed out two boxes of cereal. 

“Which one?” I asked. 

He pointed to the lucky charms and I smiled, pouring us both a bowl. We sat at the couch and I turned on the tv, seeing that the Saturday morning cartoons were on. I noticed the way Gee’s eyes lit up a little as he watched the screen. 

“Hey, did you tell your parents you were staying over here?” I asked.

He looked over at me and shook his head. 

“Why not? Aren't they worried?” I questioned. 

He didn't even look at me this time as he shook his head. 

“Gee--”

“Shush, I'm watching cartoons, Frankie,” he whispered. 

I laughed, looking at the screen. Gee was sitting rather close to me, closer than he usually does. Maybe he's more comfortable with me now. He laughed when one of the little cartoon characters fell down. 

An hour later and we were both cuddled up under the blanket. He was even closer now, our bodies just barely touching. Every now again he would laugh or smile and it was the most beautiful thing ever. Gee seemed so much more happy and peaceful, not scared and sad like usual. 

I'm not sure how long Gee is staying here. He doesn't even seem to know. He also seems like he doesn't want to leave. I looked over at him, noticing a rather large bruise on his arm. It was fading more now but it was still there, the light blue color tainting his pretty pale skin. 

“What happened?” I asked. 

Gee looked at me, a solemn look spreading over his face again as he scooted away a little. 

“I fell down the stairs,” he mumbled. 

Fuck, why'd I say anything? He was so happy and I ruined it. 

“You want something to drink, beautiful?” I asked. 

He shook his head, looking down at his lap. I sighed, sitting closer to him. I wrapped an arm around his shoulder and felt him tense up. 

“Hey, you're safe here, okay? No need to be scared,” I whispered. 

He looked up at me with watery eyes. 

“Now, where'd you get that bruise?” I asked again. 

“I did fall down the stairs,” he said. “B-but…But someone pushed me down it.”

“Who?” I questioned and he shrugged. “You don't know or you don't want to tell me?”

He shrugged again. 

“Gee,” I sighed. 

His head rested on my shoulder and I looked at him in shock. God, is he this comfortable with me? I feel lucky. 

“M-my mom gets mad at me,” he whispered shakily. 

“How come?” I asked. 

“Because my dad cheats on her,” Gee said and I looked at him in confusion. “I-I was an accident, so was my brother. Sh-she blames us and the pregnancies for ruining her good body s-so my dad doesn't wanna do dirty things with her. A-and my brother is never around so my m-mom is always drinking and sh-she takes her anger out o-on me when she's upset a-about my dad cheating, sh-she blames me for it.”

I held him as he cried. 

“It's not your fault, your dad is an ass and there's no one to blame except for him,” I reassured. “And your mom is awful, you don't deserve any of that. You're precious and beautiful, you deserve to be treated like a princess.”

He looked up at me, face covered in tears. 

“Really?” He squeaked. 

I nodded my head, wiping away his tears. Gee rested his head on my chest, sniffling as he stopped talking. My fingers ran through his hair gently, hesitant about whether or not he'd reject it. Luckily, he leaned into the touch. 

“If you ever need to get away from your house then you can just come here, okay?” I asked. 

Gee nodded and I sighed. 

“Anytime of the day, just call me, even if it's two in the morning, I'll pick you up whenever you need me to,” I said. 

Gee nodded slowly, my fingers brushing through his slightly greasy hair. 

“Do you have a car?” I asked. 

“Me and Mikey share one but he always has it since he's always out,” he replied. 

I nodded my head. “Just call if you ever need me.”

Gee mumbled something that I couldn't understand as he scooted a little closer. My arms were wrapped around him and I don't think I've ever felt more comfortable in my whole life than right now. 

“It's okay, sweetheart, I'm here for you,” I said. 

“I lied,” Gee mumbled. 

I looked down at him in confusion. 

“We didn't exactly move because of my dad’s work,” he admitted. “Well, sort of. He's a congressman and some people were suspecting he was having an affair so we had to move because of it. This is the third time we've had to.”

“Hey, you don't have to worry, okay? I'll always be here for you,” I promised. 

We watched the cartoons as he sniffled, letting me run my hand through his hair. 

“Have you told anyone that your mom hits you?” I asked quietly and he shook his head. “You should.”

“No,” Gee denied. “Last time when people found out about my mom’s drinking when I was ten they put me and Mikey into the foster care system. I don't want them to do that again. I hated it, I always have to move from different houses and some people are so mean and strict. You can't tell anyone.”

I bit my lip. “I don't think I can just keep this a secret, Gee.”

“Please, Frankie, you have to promise me,” he begged, looking at me with tear filled eyes. 

I sighed, running a hand through my hair. “Fine, baby, I promise I won't tell anyone.”

“Pinky promise?” Gee whimpered, holding up his pinky. 

I wrapped my pinky around his and he let go, resting his his head against my chest. 

“just come here whenever you need to,” I said. 

He nodded and I kissed his forehead. We were passing every boundary between friends but I didn't mind at all. 

We spent a couple of hours like this until Gee had to get up to use the bathroom. There was a knock on my door and I went down to answer it as Brendon and Pete barged in, towing Patrick behind them. They went up the stairs to the main part of my apartment before I could even open my mouth. I shut the door, following them up.

“Guys--”

“You know what happened?” Pete cut me off. “We were talking and Patrick just--”

He stopped talking suddenly and I looked behind me, seeing Gee standing there. He was still only wearing white knee high socks and my t-shirt. 

“  
,” Pete breathed. 

They looked at Gee then back at me. 

“It's not what it looks like,” I denied. 

“Hey, that's none of our business,” Brendon said, holding his hands up. “We’ll just go to Jamia instead.”

The two of them dragged poor Patrick out and I heard them shut the door behind them. I turned to Gee, whose whole face was bright red. I chuckled, walking over to him. 

“Sorry about them,” I apologized. 

“They think we did naughty things,” he said shyly, looking down at his feet. 

I nodded my head as we sat back down on the couch. He was sitting on the complete opposite side, nervously playing with the top of his sock. He jumped when his phone started ringing. 

“Hey, bro, where ya at?!” I could hear Mikey’s voice because he was talking so loud. 

“I-I'm at Frankie's house,” Gee said softly. 

“Who the fuck is that?” Mikey asked. 

God, why's he always gotta be so loud all the time?

“He's the guy whose house you picked me up from yesterday,” Gee answered. 

“Well, how'd ya get there?” He asked. 

“Frankie picked me up,” Gee said. 

“Coulda just asked me to drive ya,” Mikey offered. 

“B-but you were drunk,” Gee stuttered. 

“Never stopped me before,” Mikey replied. 

Gee bit his lip, looking down, the phone pressed to his ear. God, even when it’s not on speaker I can still hear Mikey. 

“Anyways, mom’s like super pissed off,” Mikey said. “I just left home but you gotta go back, Gee.”

“I-I don't wanna,” Gee whimpered. 

“Well, who the fuck else is?!” Mikey shouted. 

Gee sniffled. “P-please don't yell at me.”

“What-fucking-ever, I'm on my way to pick you up now,” Mikey said. 

He hung up and gee cried. I opened my arms up and he fell into them. 

“Don't go,” I whispered. 

“I-I have to,” Gee sobbed. 

“No, you don't,” I denied. 

He nodded, burying his face into the crook of my neck. 

“Stay here,” I insisted. 

“G-gotta go home,” Gee whispered. 

There were two really loud honks outside and Gee sat up. 

“That's Mikey,” he mumbled. 

“Don't go,” I said, grabbing onto his hand as he stood up. “Please, Gee.”

Gee shook his head, wrapping his arms around his middle. 

“I-I'm sorry for bothering you,” He cried. 

“Baby, don't--”

I was cut off when there was banging on my door. I walked down with Gee by my side, seeing Mikey when I opened the door. 

“C’mon, Gee, for fucks sake you take so long,” Mikey said. 

Gee whimpered as Mikey grabbed his arm, pulling him outside. 

“Hey, let him stay here,” I said. “Why's it so important for him to go back anyways?”

“What's it to ya?” Mikey replied. “I don't even know who the hell you are? Doesn't matter anyways, we’ll probably move in a few months and we’ll never see you again.”

He shuffled Gee into the passenger seat as he got in and sped off quickly. I sighed, closing the door. I looked and saw Gee’s boots sitting there all nice and neat. Damn, Mikey didn't even give him a chance to get dressed. 

God, I wish I could call the police but I told Gee I wouldn't. I don't want him to hate me. Would it be worth his hate to keep him safe? He said foster homes weren't good either. God, I wish I could just hold him in my arms forever.


	4. Chapter 4

I sat down in my seat, already tired and bored on this early Monday morning. 

“Wow, Frank, you're on time today,” Miss B remarked. 

“What can I say? I'm good at surprising people,” I replied with a small smirk on my face. 

I was really just here on time to see Gee. Speaking of him, he was promptly late for class. He came in ten minutes after the bell rang, dressed up all pretty in a pastel pink dress and a pair of white sneakers that had Velcro on them.

“Hey, is everything okay?” I asked worriedly. 

Gee nodded. “I stayed up late last night watching cartoons so I slept through my alarm this morning.”

I smiled, looking over at the teacher. Gee didn't seem to have a single bruise on him which I was glad about. Maybe he didn't get hurt after all. Maybe his mom doesn't even hurt him, Gee just gets so worried and scared that he feels he's abused. But that doesn't make a lot of sense. 

“How's everything with your mom?” I whispered. 

“It's okay,” Gee replied, writing down what Miss B was writing on the board. 

I looked over his clean, pale arms and pretty face. No injuries whatsoever. I smiled, looking forward at the board. I felt so relieved that Gee wasn’t hurt at all. Class dragged on while Miss B talked about sentence structures. It finally ended and I stood up, grabbing my bag.

“Hey, Pete and I are skipping,” Brendon said. “Wanna join?”

“Sure,” I agreed, turning to Gee. “Wanna join us?”

“I-I’ve never skipped class before,” he stuttered nervously.

“It’s fun, you should come,” Brendon insisted.

I smiled, glad that Brendon didn’t mind including Gee in the things we do.

“O-okay,” Gee said.

I smiled, wrapping an arm around his shoulder, guiding him out of the classroom. We met up with Pete and walked out of one of the side entrances. We went out to Brendon’s car as I sat in the back with Gee.

“Wanna go to the arcade?” Brendon asked.

Pete and I nodded in agreement while Gee looked out the window curiously at our surroundings while we drove. We got to the local arcade building, walking in happily. We knew the owner, James Dewees, and he was pretty cool. He’s got a band and they’re pretty cool, we’ve watched them perform a couple of times.

The four of us went to our usual seats, a secluded booth in the corner. Brendon dumped out all his change onto the table with loud clinking. There were all sorts of arcade machines in rows, booths surrounding the outer walls. There was a shelf that even had some comic books on them. Games filled the room with a counter in the corner for food and prizes.

“I’m gonna go order a pizza and some drinks,” I said. 

“I’ll go with you,” Brendon offered.

He went with me to the other side of the room to the counter.

“So, are you and Gee a thing now?” He asked.

“No, we’re just friends,” I denied.

“Well I don’t know about you, but when I crash at a friends house I don’t usually wear their t-shirts and panties,” he said. “Gee looked like he woke up the morning after you two fucked.”

“We most certainly did not fuck,” I denied. “Gee was just going through some things and I was trying to help him out.”

Brendon nodded, looking like he didn’t entirely believe me. We got to the counter and smiled at the lady working there.

“A large cheese pizza and four pepsi's,” I ordered.

She nodded, going back into the kitchen to give the orders. I looked around at the room. It was mostly empty besides a few workers and about three other customers. I glanced over to check on Gee and make sure he was doing okay but saw he wasn’t at the table. Pete had taken him over to one of the arcade machines, teaching him how to play. I smiled, leaning against the cabinet as I watched him stick out his tongue slightly in concentration.

“Again, I don’t know about you but I don’t look at my friends like I’m in love,” Brendon said.

I scowled, hitting his shoulder.

“Dude, I met him a week ago, I’m not in love with him,” I said.

“Yet,” Brendon mumbled.

“Here you go,” the lady said.

I paid for the food and I grabbed the pizza as Brendon grabbed the cans and we went back to the table. I set down the tray, sliding into the booth. A few moments later Gee sat down beside me and Pete next to Brendon.

“He is really fucking good at Space Invaders,” Pete said.

Gee shrugged, looking down at his hands. I grabbed one of the paper plates, putting a slice on it and sliding it to Gee. I grabbed my own piece as the other two dished out their own.

“I thought I heard some trouble makers,” a voice said suddenly.

Gee jumped in fright and I chuckled, patting his back as we looked up at James.

“Hey,” Pete said through a mouth full of pizza.

“What’s up?” James asked. “Who’s this?”

“This is Gee,” I introduced. “Gee, this is James, he owns this place.”

“H-hi,” Gee muttered, looking down at his pizza.

“Hey there,” James replied with a small chuckle. “Anyways, I’ve gotta go work, there’s some shipment coming in that we have to get ready for.”

We nodded as he walked off and we continued eating.

“You know, Pencey Prep would make a really good band name,” I said.

“You mean that school from that book?” Brendon asked and I nodded. “Why?”

“I don’t know, it just has a nice ring to it,” I said. “What if we formed a band?”

“Seriously?” Pete asked, raising his eyebrows.

I shrugged my shoulders. “I mean, why not?”

“Well, you’re moving to New York for one thing,” Pete pointed out.

“Y-you are?” Gee squeaked, looking up at me.

“Not for like two months,” I said.

“Oh,” Gee mumbled, looking down at his lap. “I-I’m gonna go to the bathroom.”

He got up and went to the bathroom as I took another bite of pizza.

“I’m serious though,” I said. “It’d be pretty fun even if it’s not serious. Like, just play a few gigs, write a few songs and we can have some serious fun with it.”

“Maybe,” Brendon said.

I opened my Pepsi can, taking a drink. I looked at my chipped black nail polish against the blue aluminum.

“Hey, Pete, wanna play Street Fighter II?” Brendon asked.

“Oh, you’re fucking on,” Pete agreed.

The two got up to go play and I looked at the bathroom. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion as I stared at the door. Gee’s been in there for a while now. I got up and went to the single stalled bathroom door, knocking lightly.

“Gee?” I called. “You in there?”

“Y-yeah,” Gee replied.

It sounds like he was crying. I tried the doorknob but it was lock.

“Hey, open the door,” I said softly.

It was quiet for a moment before I heard the lock turn. I opened it and saw Gee curled into a ball in the corner as he cried. I shut the door, locking it and going to wrap my arm around him.

“Hey, beautiful, what’s the matter?” I asked.

“N-nothing,” he stuttered.

I held him a little tighter, pulling him into my lap. Gee rested his head on my shoulder as he sniffled.

“What’s wrong, baby?” I questioned..

“I-it’s stupid,” he mumbled.

“I don’t think it is,” I denied.

“Y-you’re moving away, you’re leaving me here!” He cried. “I-I’ve only known you for a week but you’re the only person who’s ever been n-nice to me. Now you’re just gonna be leaving me too!”

“Hey, gorgeous, I won’t be leaving you ever,” I stated. “I’m only moving to Brooklyn, only an hour away. I can come back and visit you during the weekends or you can stay with me in New York on the weekends. We can call and text. I’ll still be here for you.”

“Promise?” Gee asked, holding up his pinky.

I smiled, wrapping my pinky with his. “Promise.”

“I-I’m sorry for crying,” he apologized, wiping his eyes. “Mikey says I’m too sensitive about everything.”

“Hey, it’s okay,” I reassured. “You don’t need to be worried, I’m not gonna leave you behind, not with your family. I wouldn’t think of it.”

“Thank you,” he whispered, wiping away his tears.

I smiled, running a hand through his hair. “Now, how about we go play some whack-a-mole?”

Gee nodded and we stood up, heading back out into the arcade. Pete and Brendon didn’t even seem to notice we had gone because they were so absorbed in their game. I led Gee through the dim room over to the machine, putting two quarters into the slot.

“Here, you go first,” I said, handing him the mallet.

He took it into his hand gingerly as the game started. Gee tried hitting the animals quickly as they popped up, a small smile on his face. I laughed as he finished, my hand resting on the small of his back.

“Good job!” I cheered.

He smiled up at me and I nearly fucking fainted from how beautiful it was. I took the mallet into my hand, inserting more quarters. I pulled my hand away from him as the game started and I began hitting the moles with more enthusiasm than necessary, which made Gee giggle.

“Die you rats!” I shouted.

Some people looked at me but it was worth the slight embarrassment just to hear Gee laugh.

“Frankie, they’re moles!” Gee exclaimed happily.

“Damn right they are,” I grunted.

The game ended and I smiled as I grabbed my tickets.

“Jesus, Frank, try not to break it,” Brendon said.

I laughed, wrapping my arm around Gee’s shoulders.

“Well, at least I’m winning a great prize for the most beautiful boy in the room,” I said, smirking at Gee, who blushed in return.

“What are you talking about? So am I,” Brendon said, wrapping his arm around Pete.

Pete pushed Brendon, who fell to the ground. “Fuck off, man.”

Gee giggled quietly, leaning closer to me. We played games for the rest of the day before it was eventually time for us to all leave. I walked with Gee up to the prize counter, our tickets in hand.

“What do you want, beautiful?” I asked.

“I-I want the puppy but I don’t have enough tickets,” he said sadly.

I took his tickets from his hand, putting them with mine and handing them to the lady.

“The puppy, please,” I said.

She grabbed the puppy off the shelf handing it to Gee, who was holding it like it was the most precious thing on Earth.

But it’s not the most precious thing.

Gee is the most precious thing on Earth.

“B-but now you don’t have any tickets,” Gee said as he looked up at me.

“Well, you’ve still got ten tickets left,” the lady said.

“Pick something out for me,” I said.

Gee bit his lip, hugging the baby husky as he looked through the glass cabinets. There wasn’t much for ten tickets. You can get a pencil topper, a bracelet or a pen.

“Get the silly band,” Gee said.

“Which shape, honey?” The lady asked.

“The tiara,” Gee picked.

The lady laughed as she picked up the pastel pink tiara silly band and handed it to me. I smiled as I put it on my left wrist.

“It’s so pretty on you, Frankie,” Gee said happily.

“Thank you, beautiful,” I said.

We started walking out while Gee looked at his baby husky stuffed puppy.

“Hm, I’m gonna name her Olivia,” Gee said.

I smiled, wrapping my arm around his waist as we walked out.


	5. Chapter 5

I was lounging around in my boxers that Wednesday night, watching tv as my hand absentmindedly played with the pink rubber band around my wrist. I haven’t taken it off and I really just don’t want to take it off. Gee gave it to me, it’s special.

My phone started ringing and I reached over, seeing Gee was calling me. It was just past eleven so I knew I should be worried as I pressed answer and put it to my ear.

“Beautiful? What’s up?” I asked quickly.

“C-can you come pick me up?” He cried.

“I’ll be there in ten minutes,” I stated.

I hung up, quickly throwing on a hoodie and a pair of jeans. I ran downstairs to my car, already knowing where he lives. It didn’t take long to get there and I pulled up to the curb of his nice house. I saw Gee open the door, running out quickly. I could see some lady in the doorway screaming at him. Gee got into my car and I sped away. He was crying, clutching Olivia to his chest. I reached over to hold his hand as I drove the two of us back to my house.

We finally got inside and Gee collapsed into my arms. I moved us to the couch, wrapping my arms around him as he buried his face into the crook of my neck. Gee was shaking, sobbing as I held him.

“Hey, beautiful, you’re safe,” I whispered. “You’re with me now, I’ve got you.”

I held him tight, his husky stuffie fallen on the couch beside me.

“What happened, honey?” I asked.

“M-my mom got really m-mad and r-really drunk,” he hiccuped.

I ran my hand through his hair as he finally started to calm down a little. My tv was still on from when I hadn’t even bothered to turn it off before I left.

Gee sniffled, pulling his head up. I wiped away his tears, my eyes ghosting over his busted lip and bruised jaw. Thankfully, it wasn’t too bad.

“Here, let me go get you an ice pack,” I offered.

I stood up, hurrying into the kitchen to grab an ice pack before I came back. Gee winced as I gently pressed the ice pack against his face. After a moment, he relaxed and accepted it graciously.

“See? Not so bad,” I muttered.

Not that his mom hitting him isn’t bad, I just want to calm him down a bit.

He took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. I laid back on the couch, pulling him down so his head rested against my chest. He kept the ice pack on his face as I grabbed the remote and turned to some cartoons. We laid together, watching the tv as Gee eventually calmed down. I looked down, seeing his eyes shut as he slept peacefully. 

I sighed, brushing the hair out of his face. I let the melted ice pack drop to the floor as I picked him up gently. I carried him into my bedroom, setting him down onto my bed. He was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans with a blue sweater. I bit my lip, debating with myself quietly. 

Finally, I unbuttoned his jeans slowly. God, I felt like such a perv. I just wanted him to be comfortable and he wouldn't in skinny jeans. I pulled them down slowly over his chubby thighs and down his legs. I blushed madly when I saw his dark blue panties, trying my hardest to not think of this in a dirty way. 

You're just his friend making him more comfortable. 

I folded his jeans, putting them on top of my dresser as I tucked him in. I kissed his forehead, taking off my own sweatshirt and jeans. I lifted his arm up, gently tucking Olivia in as Gee cuddled her. 

I went back out, shutting the door softly. It led straight out to where my couch was and I set up the pull out. Grabbing a throw blanket, I laid down and turned the tv on to a low volume. 

I just kept thinking about Gee. He was so upset and scared. God, I was halfway reaching for my phone to call the police when I shook my head. I made a promise to Gee and I don't want to break that promise. He trusts me, I don't want to change that. School is almost over, he doesn't have much time left here anyways. After that he can do whatever he wants. 

I'm moving to New York and I couldn't help but worry about Gee. Leaving him behind with his messed up family made me nervous. His cheating father, alcoholic and abusive mother, and brother who doesn't give two shits about him. God, I can't even imagine. Gee still turned out to be such a good person despite all that. 

I looked at the pink rubber band around my wrist, sighing quietly. Gee is so sweet, he doesn't deserve all the shit he gets. A part of me really doesn't wanna leave because I just don't wanna leave him behind. I can just visit every weekend. Or he can come up to stay with me on the weekends. It'll work out.

I felt someone poke my cheek and I jerked, my heart racing as I sat up straight. I saw that the sun was mostly up, the tv still on. I must've fallen asleep without even realizing it. God, I left the lights on too, my electricity bill is gonna be a little bit higher this month. I blinked a couple of times, seeing Gee staring at me with wide eyes. 

“S-sorry for scaring you,” he apologized. “Y-you're alarm is ringing and I don't know how to turn it off.”

I just now heard the loud sounds as I ran a hand down my face. I got up, going to my bedroom and shutting off my alarm clock. Gee was standing behind me and I saw how his lip was still swollen and his jaw a now darker shade of purple than last night. I sighed, sitting on the edge of my bed. 

“God, we've gotta go to school,” I mumbled sleepily. 

“I-I don't have my makeup to cover my bruises,” Gee said. 

I furrowed my eyebrows as I looked up at him. 

“Is that what you do? When I think you don't get hurt you actually just cover the marks up with makeup?” I questioned. 

Gee whimpered, looking down at his feet. “P-please don't be mad.”

I sighed, pulling him down into my lap. 

“I'm not mad, beautiful,” I said softly. “Just don't lie to me, okay?”

He nodded and I smiled, tucking his hair behind his ear. 

“Y-you're wearing my bracelet still,” he said in surprise. 

“Of course I am,” I stated. “You gave it to me, it's special.”

His fingers played with the bracelet gently as he yawned. 

“D-do we have to go to school today?” He asked. 

“Do you want to?”

He shook his head. 

“Alright, we don't have to then,” I said. “Wanna go back to sleep?”

He nodded and I smiled, tucking him back into bed. Luckily, my bedroom was on the inner part of the building so there was no windows, which meant the rising sun couldn't shine in. I shut off the light, going to leave the room. 

“F-Frankie?” Gee squeaked. 

“Yeah, beautiful?” I asked. 

It was quiet for a moment. 

“Nevermind,” he whispered. 

“You sure?” I asked. 

“Yeah,” he sighed. 

I bit my lip, looking at him for a moment before I turned and walked out, shutting the door behind me. I went into the kitchen, yawning as I turned off the lights that were no longer necessary and turned off my tv. I looked through my fridge, finding some eggs. I cooked those quickly and toasted some bagels, spreading cream cheese over them. 

About half an hour later I heard soft footsteps pad into the kitchen. I turned to see Gee, who still had yet to put on any pants. I hadn't even realized earlier because I was so tired but now that I'm more awake I could see that his sweater just barely covered his ass. I coughed, blushing as I turned away. 

He's just a friend. 

“I made breakfast,” I said, setting the plates onto the breakfast bar. 

Gee sat down and started eating as I sat beside him. I looked at his bruise and the way Gee would wince when the fork or the food touched his lip. We finally managed to finish eating, Gee--understandably--taking quite a while. 

“How about I run you a hot bath?” I suggested. 

Gee looked up at me and nodded. I smiled, running a hand through his hair as we walked into the bathroom. I started the bath, making sure the temperature was okay. 

“B-bubbles?” Gee asked. 

I bit my lip, looking through the little closet. Maybe Lynz or Jamia left something here. They're always leaving stuff when they sleep over. God, I've lost count of the number of bobby pins I've found around my house from them. 

To my luck, I found a bottle of bubbles that had a sticky note that read ‘Jamia’s, don't use’ on the front. I disregarded the note and poured some into the tub. They need to learn to stop storing stuff at my house. Just because I'm the only one with my own place doesn't mean I'm willing to just let everyone basically move in. They should be paying rent for the amount of time that they're here. 

“B-but it says not to use it,” Gee said. 

“Oh, don't worry,” I brushed off. 

“But I don't want Jamia t-to hate me,” Gee said sadly. 

I smiled, standing up and facing him as I caressed his cheek gently, the side that wasn't bruised. 

“She's not gonna hate you, sweetheart, she thinks you're adorable,” I said. 

He blushed and I chuckled. I waited until the tub was filled before I turned off the tap, seeing the expanse of bubbles that filled it. 

“There you go, beautiful,” I said, kissing his forehead. “Holler if you need anything.”

Gee nodded as he blushed and I walked out, shutting the door. My heart was racing with nerves as I frowned in confusion. Gee was so pretty, why was I feeling this way with him?


	6. Chapter 6

I just got off of work that Thursday night. Gee had stayed at my house while I was gone. I set him up in front of the tv with snacks, movies, and his stuffie. I was still worried the whole time I was at work but luckily when I got home he was still in the same place and in one piece. 

“Hi, Frankie,” he greeted. 

“Hey, beautiful,” I replied, ruffling his hair as I walked closer. 

I pulled my uniform shirt off over my head as I scowled. I'm only a dishwasher, I don't understand why I need to wear a uniform. 

I saw Gee look over my body as he blushed and turned away. My eyebrows raised but I ignored it, going into the bedroom. 

“What do you want for dinner?” I called. 

I put on a random t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. 

“C-can we order takeout?” Gee asked. 

“Sure, what do you feel like?” I asked, walking in and leaning against the doorframe. 

“Uh...Chinese?” He asked. 

I nodded, grabbing my laptop. I looked up the menu of a local Chinese place, ordering the food and putting in the address. 

“Want something to drink?” I asked as I walked into the kitchen. 

“Can I have some juice?” Gee asked. 

Juice.

Do I have anything other than pop and beer?

Oh god, there's orange juice thank fuck. 

I poured him a glass of juice, grabbing a beer for myself. James gets the beer for me since I'm still not old enough to get it myself. I walked in, handing Gee the drink. I opened the beer, taking a drink when I noticed Gee staring at me from the opposite side of the couch. 

“What?” I asked. 

“N-nothing,” Gee squeaked, looking down at the glass of orange juice in his hands. 

“Hey, beautiful, what's up?” I repeated. 

“I-I said it was nothing,” Gee stated, his voice having a little edge to it. 

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion but looked away anyways. Gee was definitely acting strange. 

“What are you doing all the way over there, stranger?” I teased playfully, hoping to make him happy. 

Gee shook his head, the glass in his hands shaking. 

“Hey, hey,” I said softly. “I'm just playing, what's wrong, beautiful.”

I ran a hand through his hair and he flinched, scooting away from me. I frowned, looking at him in confusion and slight hurt. 

“Gee?” I asked. 

“P-please don't hurt me,” he whimpered. 

I frowned in confusion, looking at my bottle of beer. I realized he why he was freaking out as I sighed. 

“Baby, I'm not gonna hurt you,” I whispered. “I'm not your mom, I won't just get drunk and hurt you. I would never hit you.”

“P-promise?” He asked. 

I smiled, holding up my pinky. We pinky promised and he scooted closer. I stood up, going and dumping my beer out into the sink. Gee watched me as I sat back down. 

“W-want my juice, Frankie?” He offered.

He held out his glass and I smiled, taking a sip of his drink. I set the glass down on the coffee table gently. I reached over, wrapping my arms around him and pulled him into my lap. I don't know why I did it, it just felt like the right thing to do. 

He snuggled up happily in my lap as I grabbed the throw blanket and wrapped it around us. The two of us were watching the tv and I realized Gee had been watching Tangled when I had walked in. I felt Gee’s warm, slightly heavy weight on me from his chubby body. He still wasn't wearing his pants, only in sweater and his panties. 

The doorbell rang and I sighed, moving Gee off my lap. I grabbed my wallet and went to answer the door, handing the man the money and taking my food. I set up the take out containers on the coffee table, grabbing two forks from the kitchen. The two of us ate straight from the containers as we watched the movie. 

“Are you staying the night again, beautiful?” I asked as we finished up eating. 

Gee bit his lip. “C-can I?”

“Of course,” I said. 

Gee smiled, cuddling up to my side. I loved his smile so much and I loved that I could make him smile. He was always so sad, he deserved happiness. It was starting to get a little late as we finished eating and the movie ended. I gave Gee one of my shirts to change into rather than his sweater and I turned my back while he did so. I helped him get settled in the bed, tucking him in and kissing his forehead. I started to walk out but he stopped me. 

“Frankie?” He asked softly. 

“Yeah?” I asked. 

“Y-you can sleep in here too, i-if you want,” he offered. 

I bit my lip, nodding my head. I had a feeling this was more for him than it was for me. Either way, I stripped down into my boxers, turning off the lights and crawling into the bed beside him. The two of us were facing each other, the only light coming from the hallway light because the door was cracked open. 

“Thank you,” he whispered. 

“For what?” I asked quietly. 

“Everything,” Gee replied. “Y-you're the only person who’s ever been nice to me.”

“You deserve so much more,” I mumbled.

“N-no I don't,” Gee said sadly. “I was just an accident and my family hates me.”

I looked at him sympathetically. “I wish I could make everything better for you.”

“You already have,” Gee said. 

I gave a small smile, kissing the tip of his nose. My hand rested on his cheek and I could feel his skin warm as he blushed. 

“C’mere,” I muttered. 

I pulled him against me, wrapping my arms around his waist. I could hear Gee’s soft breathing as he looked up at me. 

“A-am I your friend, Frankie?” He asked. 

“Of course you are,” I confirmed. 

Gee smiled softly. “I-I've never had a friend before.”

I kissed the top of his head, feeling him snuggle against my chest. I smiled, feeling a warm, loving feeling wash over me. I looked down at Gee, down at my friend. 

But yet I still felt these little butterflies when his arms wrapped around me, his head resting against my chest. I sighed gently, brushing those thoughts from my head. 

He's just my friend. 

“Night night, Frankie,” Gee mumbled sleepily. 

I smiled, running a hand through his hair. “Goodnight, beautiful.”

-+-

I woke up, feeling Gee’s warm body pressed against me. My thumb rubbed against his hip gently from where his shirt had ridden up. Gee yawned gently, burying his face into my chest. 

“Morning, beautiful,” I whispered. 

He mumbled something tiredly, pulling the blanket up right to his neck. He sigh comfortingly, the slightest hint of a smile on his face. 

Oh god, I hate to ruin his peace. 

But we're also late for school. 

“Hey, sweetheart, it's morning,” I said softly. “I think we should go to school today.”

I never thought I'd say that before. 

“Do we have to?” He asked. 

“Yeah,” I said. “But hey, at least it's Friday.”

Gee sighed softly. “Okay.”

I sat up and Gee did too a little more resentfully. 

“But it was so warm,” he complained. 

I smiled, standing up. 

“There's a coffee shop on the way to school,” I said. “We're already late, we might as well just stop by there for some coffee and muffins or something.”

Gee’s eyes lit up. “R-really?”

I smiled and nodded. He stood up and I saw the way my shirt had ridden up his chubby stomach, completely exposing his panties. I blushed, turning away as I grabbed some jeans and a hoodie and slipped them on. 

“My clothes are dirty,” Gee said. 

I turned back around and saw that he had fixed himself up. 

“Okay, you can borrow some of mine,” I said. 

I gave him a black Iron Maiden shirt and a pair of jeans. I turned my back to let him change but soon heard him sigh in defeat. I looked back, seeing him wearing the t-shirt but was holding the pants. 

“Th-they don't fit,” he pouted. “I'm too chubby.”

I bit my lip, opening a drawer and digging through it. I smiled when I found the black skirt I was looking for. God, Jamia, you leave everything here.

“Here, wear this,” I said. 

He looked down at the skirt then back at me. 

“It's Jamia’s, she left it here,” I explained. 

He stepped into the skirt, resting it comfortably on his hips. 

“Beautiful,” I remarked. 

We went out, grabbing our shoes and bags as we left. I drove over to the small coffee shop, getting out and walking with Gee beside me. 

“What do you want?” I asked. 

“Um, a-a hot chocolate and banana bread,” he said. 

I smiled, repeating that to the cashier. “I'll just have a black coffee and a blueberry muffin.”

The lady smiled and nodded as I handed her the cash. She gave us our food and drinks, Gee looking at them hungrily. 

“Have a nice day,” she said. 

“You too, beautiful,” I replied. 

Gee looked up at me with a small frown as I lead him over to a table. He picked at his banana bread, suddenly seeming like he didn't want it. 

“What's wrong, Gee?” I asked. 

“Nothing,” he mumbled. 

I reached over, holding onto onto his hand across the table. 

“Baby, what's the matter?” I questioned. 

“Y-you called her beautiful,” he whispered “I thought you only called me beautiful.”

“Oh, sweetheart, I don't really mean it,” I said, but cringed at my word choice when his face fell. “I mean, not that I don't mean it. For you I definitely mean.”

Gee still frowned, looking down at his food. 

“C’mere,” I said. 

He looked up as I patted my lap. He got up, gently sitting down.

“Hey, I mean it when I say you're beautiful,” I said “you're the most beautiful person I've ever seen. Look at my bracelet, I never want to take it off because you're so special to me.”

“R-really?” He asked. 

I smiled and nodded my head.

“I'll stop flirting with people too if it makes you uncomfortable,” I said. 

“Y-you would do that for me?” He asked in shock. 

I smiled and nodded as he wrapped his arms around me. 

“Thank you,” he whispered. 

I smiled, rubbing his back gently.

“Now, how does that banana bread taste?” I asked. 

Gee giggled softly, going back to his own seat. He took a big bite, giving me a thumbs up.


	7. Chapter 7

Gee and I sat together on my couch, watching a movie late at night on that Saturday. My arm was around his shoulders as a blanket covered our laps. The movie finished up and the two of us just sat talking. It was dark around us, the only light coming from the glow of the tv as the credits rolled. 

“Why were your parents bad that made you move out?” Gee asked. 

“They were really homophobic, they hate that I'm gay,” I stated. “I didn't want to live in a home where I wasn't accepted.”

Gee leaned closer to me, his head resting on my shoulder. 

“I'm sorry,” he said softly. 

“Hey, don't you worry about it,” I brushed off. “Beautiful boys like you shouldn't feel sad.”

He looked down. “I'm not beautiful.”

I held his chin gently, tilting his head up to look at me. 

“Baby, you're the most beautiful person I've ever seen,” I whispered. 

He stared at me with wide eyes. Suddenly, I felt his lips press against mine softly. I felt sparks go through me, my stomach flipping with butterflies. He pulled away suddenly, his lip quivering and eyes filling with tears. 

“I-I’m sorry,” he squeaked. “I shouldn't have done that, I'm--”

“Hey--”

“I'm sorry,” he interrupted. “I should go.”

He  
stood up, hurrying down the stairs. I followed behind him, grabbing his arm. 

“Gee, wait,” I said. 

He cried, shaking his head as he pulled away from me. 

“I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you,” he cried. 

He grabbed his shoes in his hand, hurrying out my door and slamming it behind him. I went to open the door but found that it was jammed from how hard Gee shut it. By the time I got it opened, I couldn't see Gee anywhere. I ran upstairs, grabbing my keys before coming back and running outside. I jumped into my car, driving in the direction towards Gee’s house. 

I drove the distance from my house to his and back. I was sure I would see him on the way but he wasn't anywhere. I felt myself begin to panic. Every time I tried to call him, it went straight to voicemail. I finally drove back to my house, seeing him sitting on the curb outside. I jumped out and ran over to him. 

“Gee!” I shouted. 

He cried, looking away from me. 

“Don't run away like that, you scared me,” I said softly. 

I grabbed his face in both my hands, crashing my lips against his. When I pulled away, Gee was looking at me in shock. 

“R-really?” He squeaked. 

I smiled and nodded, running a hand through his hair. 

“C’mon, let's go back inside and I'll make you some hot chocolate,” I said. 

I helped him up to his feet, wrapping an arm around his waist as I lead him back up to my apartment. 

“I-I'm sorry for running,” Gee cried. “I was scared and I thought you'd hate me.”

“Baby, I'd never hate you,” I denied. “You scared me half to death when I couldn't find you.”

“I'm sorry,” Gee whispered. 

I gave him a soft kiss and a reassuring smile. “Don't worry about that now, Princess, you're safe and that's all that matters.”

Gee nodded, sitting at the breakfast bar while I made hot chocolate. 

“Why'd you come back here?” I asked. 

I looked over and saw him blush. “I was gonna run home but I-I forgot the way so I got scared I would get lost and came back here but you were gone.”

“Why didn't you answer your phone, beautiful?” I asked. 

“I-I was in such a hurry I left my phone here,” he replied. 

I mixed the hot water with the powder, mixing it together in the white mugs. I sat beside him and handed him one. 

“Please just…if you're ever scared I want you to come to me, not run away from me,” I said. 

He nodded slowly and I smiled. I kissed the side of his head, seeing the soft blush that washed over his chubby cheeks. He looked up at me, his hazel eyes sparkling. 

“Thank you for not yelling at me,” he said softly. 

“I would never,” I promised, holding up my pinky. 

Gee smiled, wrapping his pinky with mine. I kissed his hand and he wrapped his arms around me in a hug. We brought our mugs to the couch as I flicked the lights back off, turning on a new movie. The two of us cuddled under a blanket, drinking our hot chocolates. 

“I've been here for almost three weeks already,” he said. 

I smiled and nodded, kissing his forehead. 

“What college are you going to?” Gee asked. 

“Pratt Institute,” I answered. 

Gee looked up at me in shock. “Really?”

I smiled and nodded. 

“That's a really good school,” he mumbled, looking down. 

“Baby, why aren't you going to college?” I asked. 

He shrugged. “Didn't get accepted.”

“Why not?” I asked. “You're so smart, baby.”

“I miss too much school because of my mom, don't get very good grades because of that,” Gee mumbled. 

I sighed, giving him a soft kiss. His lips formed a small smile as I hugged him close to me. 

“You're so perfect,” I whispered. 

His arms hugged me tight as he hummed in content. 

“Happy, Princess?” I asked. 

He nodded and I smiled, petting his hair gently. 

“So, d-does this mean we’re dating?” Gee asked nervously. 

“I'd hope so,” I said. “If you'd let me have the honor of being your boyfriend.”

He nodded his head and I smiled, kissing his forehead. We drank hot chocolate, watching the movie that was previously neglected. I felt so warm. Like there was nothing that could ruin our perfect little bubble. 

I loved being able to sit here with him. Loved the feeling of Gee in my arms, his warmth radiating off of him. I've never been so content in my life. I looked down at his pale skin and long black hair. His pretty hazel eyes were lit up from the glow of the tv. His cheeks were slightly pink and his small hands were wrapped around the mug of hot chocolate. My eyes roamed over his clean arms, void of any sort of bruise or cut. Thankfully, since he's been here more often he has been getting hurt less. He also seems happier more often. 

I kissed the side of his head, smiling happily. My heart did a little flip, my stomach twisting when he smiled up at me. God, he's so pretty. I loved that damn smile so much.

“Why are you staring, Frankie?” He asked with a small smile. 

“Well, I can't help it. I'm an artist, when I see a masterpiece I can't help but stare,” I replied. 

Gee blushed as he looked up at me. “You think I'm pretty?”

“You're the prettiest, most beautiful boy in the entire world,” I said, “And that's the least interesting thing about you.”

He giggled, snuggling even closer to me as he put his hot chocolate down. I pulled him up into my lap, wrapping my arms around him. I could feel his chubby tummy poking out slightly and I smiled. 

“Perfect,” I whispered. 

Gee buried his face into the crook of my neck. I smiled, rubbing his back. 

“I've never had a boyfriend before,” he mumbled. 

I smiled, running my hand through his hair. 

“Glad to be your first,” I said. 

“Am I your first boyfriend?” He asked quietly. 

I sighed quietly, looking down. “No, baby, you're not.”

“Oh,” Gee mumbled sadly. 

“Don't think about that, baby,” I dismissed. “None of them have ever meant anything compared to you.”

He nodded softly, wrapping his arms around my neck. 

“I really like you, beautiful,” I said. 

“I really like you too,” Gee repeated. 

He leaned back, looking up at me with a smile. I caressed his cheek gently, pressing my lips against his. I could feel him smiling into the kiss as I pulled his body closer. 

I pulled away slightly, kissing the tip of his nose. My hand rubbed his back gently and he smiled. 

“Tired yet?” I asked. 

He gave a small smile and nodded. 

“Alright, finish up your hot chocolate and we can go cuddle in bed,” I said. 

He nodded, picking up his mug with both hands and taking a drink. My phone started ringing and I set Gee down onto the couch, picking up the device as I stood up, stepping into the kitchen to answer. 

“What's up?” I asked. 

“Dude, do you wanna go to a party?” Brendon asked. 

“Right now?” I asked. 

“Yeah, it's up at Pete’s place,” he said. 

“I'm with Gee right now,” I said. 

“Well, he can come too,” Brendon said. 

“That's not really his kind of thing,” I said quietly, looking over to where he was happily sipping his hot chocolate and watching tv. “You know Gee, he gets scared easily, especially around lots of people who are drinking.”

“Alright, fine,” Brendon said. “But you better be at the next one, Iero.”

I laughed, looking down at my feet. 

“Trust me, I'll be there,” I promised. 

We hung up and I went back over to him. 

“Who was that, Frankie?” He asked, looking at me with curious eyes. 

“Just Brendon,” I replied. 

“What'd he want?” He asked. 

I smiled, wrapping an arm around him. 

“He was inviting me to a party tonight,” I said. “But I said no because I'm here with you.”

“Oh,” Gee muttered, looking down sadly. “You don't have to stay behind because of me, you can go have fun if you want.”

“Baby, I would much rather be here with the cutest boy in the world than out at that party,” I stated. 

“R-Really?” He asked. 

“Of course,” I confirmed. 

He smiled, leaning his head on my chest. 

“I sleepy, Frankie,” Gee mumbled. 

I smiled at how cute he was, turning off the tv. I picked him up, biting my lip at the weight as I carried him to the bedroom. I set him down on the bed, getting in beside him and I felt him snuggle up against me. 

“Frankie, you make me so happy,” Gee mumbled sleepily. 

I smiled, kissing his forehead. 

“You make me happy too, beautiful,” I whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

I sat down at the lunch table and heard Dallon snicker. I scowled at him in return. 

“What's up with the pink bracelet?” He asked. 

“It's mine,” I stated. “Gee gave it to me.”

I felt Jamia plop herself down into my lap, which wasn't an unusual occurrence. Gee walked up and I frowned. I pushed Jamia into her own seat, pulling Gee into my lap instead. He let out a soft giggle as I kissed his cheek. 

“So, you two are a thing now?” Pete asked. 

I smiled and nodded. “He's my precious little baby.”

Gee blushed and I kissed his cheek again. 

“Sap,” I heard Brendon tease. 

I smiled, running a hand through Gee’s hair. 

“No lap sitting,” a lunch monitor told us. 

Gee apologized in a soft voice, moving off my lap into the chair beside me. I rested one arm around the back of his chair, leaning back in my own seat. Gee’s bruise was a lot better now, and Jamia had even met up with us and used her makeup to cover it up completely. Gee told her his brother was playing baseball and accidentally hit him with the ball. 

“Gorgeous,” I mumbled, making Gee blush. 

I ate my sandwich on the tray in front of me. Fucking cafeteria food, it tastes awful. 

“Anyways, Frank, you coming to the party at my place?” Brendon asked. 

I shook my head. “No, that’s alright, I was just gonna hang out with Gee.”

“You can go to the party if you want,” Gee said. “I can just go home.”

“You can come too, Gee,” Brendon offered. 

Gee looked up at him with wide eyes. “O-oh, I just…I-I--”

“Oh, it'll be so fun, Gee,” Jamia said. “You can come to my house before and we can get you all dolled up and pretty.”

He blushed, looking down at his lap. “O-okay.”

“Great, so it's set,” Brendon said proudly. “Gee will go home with Jamia right after school and you can come over to my place to help set up.”

“Oh great, because that's totally what I was wanting to do on a Friday afternoon,” I said sarcastically. 

“Shut up, you're helping me,” he said. 

I rolled my eyes, leaning a little closer to Gee. 

“You sure you're okay with going?” I whispered. “We don't have to.”

“N-no, it's okay,” he said. 

“You sure, beautiful?” I asked. 

He nodded, looking up at me with a small smile. I kissed his forehead and saw him blush. 

“Oh my god, Gee, I have this one dress that you will look absolutely killer in,” Jamia said. “I'm so glad you're the same size as me. But seriously, you wear this dress and you'll be the hottest person at that party.” 

Gee blushed, looking up at her. 

“R-really?” He asked. 

She smiled. “I could do your hair and makeup all pretty too.”

Gee looked at her with wide, excited eyes. 

“Haven't you had people do this stuff for you already?” She asked. “A mom? A friend?”

Gee shook his head, looking sad. 

“Oh well don't you worry, I am gonna make you so dolled up everyone will be staring at you,” Jamia reassured. 

“Better not be, Gee’s my little baby,” I said. 

I held onto his hand under the table, giving him a smile. 

The day went by until I was at Brendon’s house, finishing helping with the party. We were just about finished and people were gonna be arriving soon. 

“Wish it was at Pete’s place again,” Brendon muttered, picking at a thread on his ripped jeans. “Or Dallon's, it means less clean up for me. You know, unless you want to help?”

“You already dragged me in for setup you can get someone else for clean up,” I said. 

He shook his head as the doorbell rang. An hour later and the house was filled with people, all dancing and drinking. I was standing with Pete, a soda in my hand. 

“You're not drinking?” Pete asked. 

“Nah, don't feel like it,” I lied. 

It was only because I knew Gee didn't like it when I drank. 

Speaking of Gee, where is he?

“Have you heard from Jamia?” I asked. 

“No, I do not know when your little boyfriend is coming,” Pete said, answering the question I actually wanted to know. 

I pulled at my phone, about to text him when Pete hit my arm. I frowned and he pointed to the door. My jaw dropped when I saw Gee standing there. He was wearing a dark purple dark purple dress that was tight and short. Black lace crawled up the sides and went around up his back. He was wearing a black leather jacket and black high heels. 

“Fuck,” I breathed. 

“Gonna tap that?” Pete asked. 

“We've only officially been dating for a week,” I said, not able to take my eyes off Gee.

“Yeah, but you're also leaving in…what, 3? 4 weeks?” Pete asked. 

I pushed him away and he walked off. I stepped up to Gee and smiled. 

“Baby, you look amazing,” I said, looking him up and down. 

“Yeah?” He asked, looking down at himself. 

“Oh, definitely,” I muttered. 

Fuck, all I could think about was pulling that tight dress off his body. Pinning him down to the mattress. Hearing him moan. 

Fuck. 

“Y-you want a drink?” I offered, my mouth dry. 

He nodded and I wrapped an arm around his waist, guiding him to the kitchen. I helped him get a can of pop as he looked around. 

“Th-there's a lot of people here,” he said, jumping when someone bumped into him. 

“You okay?” I asked, putting a hand on his elbow. 

He looked up at me and nodded. 

The party dragged on. They seemed so much worse when I wasn't wasted. Although, it wasn't so bad with Gee here. We were sitting on the couch when some couple started grinding against each other text to us, panting heavily. I frowned, standing up and taking Gee’s hand. He walked uncomfortably through the crowds of people as we walked upstairs. I went into the bedroom of one of Brendon’s siblings, who thankfully already moved out. 

“My feet hurt,” Gee complained, sitting on the bed and taking off his high heels. 

I smiled, sitting beside him. 

“Baby, you look so fucking hot,” I whispered. 

He blushed as I put two fingers under his chin, lifting his head up. I pressed my lips against his in a deep kiss and he wrapped his arms around my neck. I gently pushed him back down onto the mattress, moving in between his legs. The kids between us grew more heated. My tongue ran along his bottom lip and he opened his mouth. 

I kept thinking about him moaning my name. How tight he'd feel around me. How good I can make him feel. 

I pulled away before I would suddenly pop a boner. 

“I-I need some water,” I said. “Want some?” 

He smiled and nodded. I kissed his forehead and stood up. I took a deep breath, going out and downstairs. I didn't want to push my limits with Gee, I didn't know what he wanted. 

I went downstairs, grabbing two water bottles from a cooler. As I was heading back to the room, I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw some girl in a little cheerleading outfit. I raised an eyebrow, looking over her uniform. She doesn't even go to our school what the hell. Suddenly, she was pushing me back down onto the couch and straddling my hips. 

“What the--”

“You're cute,” she interrupted. “I've always had a thing for bad boys.”

“You see--”

“You're so fucking sexy,” she muttered. “Your tattoos and piercings and spiky hair.”

“Hey--”

“God, what I wouldn't give to see you without this shirt,” she whispered. 

“F-Frankie?” I heard a voice whimper. 

I looked over at Gee, who was staring at me with wide eyes. I stood up, the girl in my lap falling to the floor. 

“Gee,” I gasped. “Baby, no. Don't--It's not what it looks like.”

He cried, turning and running out of the house. I started after him but that was the exact moment a drunk Jamia stumbled up to me. 

“Frankie!” She exclaimed. “Oh my god, there was this place girl in the whole pretty.”

I furrowed my eyebrows at her for a moment before brushing it off. I went and followed Gee out but didn't see him. There was a squealing of tires and I saw Mikey’s car speed down the street. 

“Gee!” I shouted. 

I was left behind on Brendon's front yard. I tried calling him but it went straight to voicemail. I went upstairs, grabbing my backpack with a scowl. As I was walking out of the house, Brendon stepped in front of me. 

“Hey, man, where you going?” He asked. 

“Home,” I grumbled. 

“Why? Aren't you having fun?” He questioned. 

“No,” I denied. 

I walked passed him, going out to my car and driving away. I thought about going to Gee but I figured he'd want some time just by himself. I'd only add fuel to the fire and I don't want to hurt him. 

I flopped down onto my couch, turning on my tv. I kept my phone close to me in case Gee ever wanted to talk. Stupid cheerleader. You don't even go to our school, what the fuck were you at the party for? Stupid bitch made Gee sad. 

An hour later and I got a call from Gee. I quickly picked it up and put it to my ear. 

“F-Frankie?” He cried. “I-I got hurt, can you p-pick me up?”

“I'll be right there,” I stated. 

I ran downstairs and out to my car, speeding to his house. I ran inside, which I've never been in before. It was quiet, which I was thankful for. 

“Gee?” I called. 

“F-Frankie?” A voice said softly. 

I ran upstairs to a room I figured was Gee’s. It as painted light purple and had little white and light blue butterflies right over the bed. I saw him huddled in the corner, shaking and sobbing. I kneeled down in front of him, running a hand through his hair. 

“F-Frankie, it hurts,” he cried. 

“What hurts, beautiful?” I asked. 

“My chest,” he whispered. 

I reached forward and pressed my fingers against his ribs, seeing him flinch. 

“Oh, beautiful,” I sighed. “I think I need to take you to the hospital.”


	9. Chapter 9

The doctor said that Gee had some fractured ribs. He'd have to just relax and keep ice on it. 

“I-i have to go to the bathroom,” he whispered. 

I patted his back and he gently got of the hospital bed, going out of the room. 

“Now, the hospital bill,” the doctor said. 

“I'll pay for it,” I offered. 

I wrote down my information and gave it to her. 

She raised her eyebrows. “Are you sure? We can send the bill to his parents.”

I shook my head. “I've got it covered.”

She nodded her head just as Gee walked in. 

“Ready to go?” I asked, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. 

He stepped away from me, looking down at his feet. 

“Let's go, baby,” I said softly. 

We walked out of the room and out of the hospital. He got into my car with me, looking out the window as I drove. 

“Gee--”

“D-don't wanna talk, Frank,” he whispered. 

I sighed, pulling up in front of my house. I tried to help Gee out but he swatted me away. 

“I can do it,” he grumbled. “I-I'm a big boy.”

I followed him up to my apartment, going to the kitchen and grabbing an ice pack while he laid down on the couch. I came back and bit my lip. 

“Baby, it might be easier if you take off your shirt,” I said. 

He sighed, but then winced as he got up on his elbows. I helped him pull his shirt over his head and toss it aside. He had changed out of the dress I loved so much and into a pair of black sweatpants and a dark blue t-shirt. 

I saw the bruises on his pale skin. Creeping along his chest and even a bit on his chubby tummy. I sighed sadly, placing the ice pack gently onto his ribs. 

“Baby, I wasn't with--”

“Don't wanna hear it,” he mumbled. 

I don't care if you don't want to hear it, I'm going to fucking tell you. 

“I was going back down and was about to go back to you with the waters when that stupid girl interrupted me,” I explained. “God, she just pushed me onto the couch and straddled my hips. I tried to tell her I'm gay but she just wouldn't listen. I wanted to go back up and keep making out with you so badly.”

“Th-then why'd you leave in the first place?” He asked. “Was I not good?”

“Because you were so fucking hot and my mind just kept trailing off and I didn't want to pop a boner suddenly,” I said quietly. “I didn't want you to think that you would have to do something about my problem if you didn't want to. I didn't want to do anything that would make you uncomfortable.”

Gee’s eyes were watering, his lip quivering. 

“Oh, Frankie, I'm sorry for not listening to you,” he cried. 

“Hey, hey, don't cry, it's okay,” I whispered, running a hand through his hair. “I'm not mad, I'm just sad.”

“Why are you sad?” He asked in a small voice. 

“Because you got hurt,” I said. “I don't like seeing my little princess in pain.”

I saw him blush and I leaned down to kiss his forehead. 

“What do you wanna watch?” I asked. 

“Little Mermaid!” He exclaimed, but realized that was a bad idea when he winced. 

I chuckled, resting a hand on his shoulder. “Just relax, baby, okay?”

He nodded and I put the movie on. We shifted so Gee sat on my lap, back pressed against my chest. I helped keep the ice pack up as he watched the movie. 

He was so pretty. God, my stomach always got these butterflies when I was around him. My heart would beat really fast and i just find myself wanting to do everything for him. Take care of him, protect him. 

“Frankie, ‘m tired,” Gee mumbled. 

“C’mon, kitten, let's go to bed,” I said. 

He nodded and I helped him up. We went to the bedroom and I got him into bed, noticing the way he winced. God, I felt so awful about all this. Little Gee doesn't deserve all this. 

I crawled into the bed, afraid to wrap my arms around him in fear of hurting him. Instead, he cuddled up with Olivia gently. I shut off the lights, giving Gee a kiss. 

-+-

I groaned when I woke up bright and early the next morning. My hand reached down to my crotch and I groaned, feeling the morning wood in my sweats. 

I opened my eyes, seeing Gee’s peaceful sleeping face. His eyes closed gently and lips parted slightly.

Fuck, I can't do this with him here. I got up slowly, going out to the bathroom. I started the shower, stripping myself of my clothes and stepping inside. Warm water rained down onto me and I sighed quietly, my hand running down my abdomen. My hand wrapped around the base of my erection gently and my eyes closed softly. 

“Fuck,” I whispered. 

I stroked myself slowly, feeling the warm pooling in the pit of my stomach. My mind began drifting, going to dark places I didn't really want it to be in. Dark places full of Gee with pretty skirts. I could just imagine him on his knees, his pretty pink lips wrapped around my tip. Oh god, or his pretty ass in the air while I ate him out. Fuck, I wanna eat his ass so badly. I wanna fuck it too, make him come over and over again. Hear him moan and scream my name. 

Not my name. 

I wanna hear him call my daddy. 

Fuck, just the thought made my knees shake slightly. It would sound so good rolling off his tongue. I could just imagine him begging me as he was all tied up and I fucked him into the mattress. 

“Shit,” I gasped, my hand moving faster on myself. 

My stomach was tightening with heat, my heart racing in my chest. 

I could imagine Gee coming so hard he cried and his legs were shaking. His whole body sweating as he could hardly catch his breath. Drool falling from his mouth as I fucked him hard. 

“O-oh fuck,” I moaned. “Gee, shit.”

I could feel my stomach forming into a tight knot, eyes screwed shut and mouth hanging open. 

I could imagine him in my lap, riding me hard. Bouncing on my cock in sheer desperation. The little moans and whines falling from his lips as I fucked him. 

“F-Frankie?” I heard a voice call. “That you in there?”

Ah fuck.

“N-no, I'm just a stranger who broke in to take a shower,” I choked out. 

I heard a small giggle over the water and blood rushing in my ears. 

“I gotta pee,” he said. 

I cursed softly. “B-be out in a minute!”

My hand stroked myself quickly, small gasps and moans leaving my lips. Water poured over me, skin burning with sheer pleasure. I felt the burning hot knot in the pit of my stomach come undone. I came over my hand, cursing quietly. I stroked myself slowly, taking a few deep breaths. 

“Fuck,” I muttered. 

I washed myself off, turning off the water and grabbing a towel. I wrapped it around my waist and opened the door. Gee stared at me, a deep blush covering his cheeks. 

“H-hi,” Gee stuttered, staring at my chest. 

I chuckled. “Good morning, beautiful.”

I gave him a soft kiss and I watched how his chubby cheeks turned even darker. I walked passed him towards the bedroom, turning around and seeing him staring at me. Gee looked flustered, turning and hurrying into the bathroom. I went into the bedroom and shut the door, using my towel to wipe off my chest. I rubbed my hair with it, drying it off. 

“Hey, Frankie?” I heard a voice say. 

The door opened before immediately shutting again. I raised my eyebrows, turning around. I put on some sweats and a t-shirt, stepping out of the room. 

“I-Im sorry for walking in on you,” I heard a voice whimper. 

I looked and saw Gee sitting on the couch, his cheeks a deep red. 

“Oh, baby, it's okay,” I reassured, kissing his forehead. 

He was still blushing, not looking me in the eye because of embarrassment. I went into the kitchen and poured us both bowls of lucky charms. 

“Well, did you like my ass, baby?” I asked playfully. 

“Frankie,” he whined in embarrassment. 

I chuckled, going to sit next to him on the couch. I turned on some cartoons as we ate. Gee was still blushing, spoon cereal into his mouth. 

“Hey, don't feel embarrassed about it,” I said, setting down my bowl and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “We can just forget about it if you want.”

“R-really?” He asked. 

“Yeah, won't speak of it again,” I promised. 

He smiled, leaning closer to me. 

“However, I still didn't get an answer of whether or not you liked my ass,” I said. 

He blushed, shaking his head in disbelief. 

“Well, if you want you can always see it again,” I said with a smirk. 

I heard a car park outside and I frowned in confusion. I stood up, looking down at Gee. 

“You okay, baby?” I asked, gently touching his ribs. 

He flinched, whimpering up at me. I kissed his cheek, going out to the window. There was a knock and I walked down to find Mikey on the other side of that door. 

“What are you--”

I cut myself off when he walked passed me, going up to my apartment. I groaned, following him up. God, why the hell do people always walk into my apartment?

I followed him up, frowning as he walked into my kitchen and searched through my cabinets. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” I asked. 

“Mikey?” Gee questioned. 

Mikey grabbed a bag of chips, walking back over as he tore it open. 

“Here to pick up Gee and take him home,” he said with a mouthful of chips. 

I scowled at him, crossing my arms. 

“Gee’s hurt, he's staying here,” I stated. 

“Whatever,” Mikey muttered. “He's going home.”

He grabbed Gee by his upper arm, pulling him up to his feet. 

“Ow! Mikey!” Gee cried. 

“Let go of him,” I ordered. 

I pulled Mikey away from Gee and he frowned at me. 

“Fuck off,” he muttered, shoving me. 

“You fuck off and get out of my apartment,” I said, pushing him back. 

“You fuck off,” he spat. 

Next thing I knew he was pushing me down to the ground. I got up, just about to punch him when I saw Gee crying, his hand on his chest. 

“Oh, baby,” I muttered. 

I held his hand, bringing him into the kitchen and grabbing an ice pack. I held it against his chest gently and he sighed in content. 

“C’mon, Gerard, we’re leaving,” Mikey said. 

I watched as he grabbed Gee by the wrist, pulling him out of my apartment.


	10. Chapter 10

Gee’s ribs were so much better now. They weren't completely healed but at least they didn't hurt anymore. Which I'm glad about, I hate seeing him in pain. He's my baby, it's awful for me to watch him hurt. 

“Beautiful,” I muttered, giving him another kiss. 

We've been laying here on my couch. The movie was completely forgotten about as we were just making out. My hand squeezed his hip gently, my lips moving down to his neck. I kissed and sucked on the pale skin, hearing him whimper. My hips rutted down against his experimentally. Gee moaned, bucking his hips up. 

“Fuck,” I muttered. 

I ground against him softly, hearing the way his breath quickened. My insides were heating up because of the beautiful boy below me. 

“Shit, can we take this to the bedroom?” I asked. 

He nodded and I sat up, pulling him into my lap. His legs wrapped around my waist as I stood up and carried him to the bedroom. I kissed him deeply as I set him down, rolling my hips into his. My hands pulled at his dress, pulling it over his head and tossing it aside. I looked down at his dark blue panties, holding back a moan from the sight. They were lace and practically fucking transparent. 

“Fuck, you're so fucking hot,” I groaned. 

His cheeks were flushed deep red as he bit his lip. 

“Fucking perfect,” I mumbled. 

I pulled my shirt off, running my hands up his chest. They tangled into his black hair as I leaned down, my lips connecting with his again. My hips rocked against his and he moaned. 

“Fuck,” I muttered. 

My hands reached down, pushing down my sweatpants. When they were halfway down my thighs, I stopped and I looked at him. 

“Baby, are you sure you want this?” I asked. 

He nodded, looking to the side. I held his cheek gently, making him look at me. 

“Beautiful, you sure?” I questioned. 

He whimpered quietly and shook his head. Gee looked away, eyes filling with tears. I sat up, pulling him into my lap. 

“I'm sorry,” he cried. 

“Hey, hey, it's okay,” I whispered, caressing his cheek. “We don't have to do anything.”

“I-I want to do _something_ but just not _that_ ,” he said quietly. “Not yet, at least.”

“Want something?” I asked. 

He nodded softly and I smiled, my hand running over his thigh. I gently set him back down onto the bed, kissing along his neck and chest. My tongue flicked along his nipple and he whined softly. I kissed down his chubby stomach, smiling softly. I sucked on his inner thigh, hearing the way he moaned. I looked at the hard on straining against the fabric of his panties. 

“Fuck,” I mumbled. 

My tongue ran over his panties and he bucked his hips up, crying out in pleasure. 

“F-Frankie,” he moaned. 

I held his hips down, mouthing at his erection in his panties. 

“O-oh my god,” Gee whined. “F-feels so good.”

“Can I take these off, baby?” I asked, putting my fingers into the sides of his panties. 

He nodded quickly and I didn't waste any time pulling them off. My hand wrapped around the base of his erection and his hips jerked up in pleasure. 

“Keep still, beautiful,” I whispered. 

He moaned, laying his hips back down. My tongue ran up the underside of his erection and he cried out in pleasure. I sucked on his tip, swirling my tongue around. 

“Ah, Frankie,” he moaned. 

I took him into my mouth, tasting the precome on my tongue. I felt his hand tangle into my hair and I took him to his base. I could hear his panting and moaning and they were so much better than my imagination. I moved my head up and down on him, his hips bucking up. I used one hand to hold his hips down and the other to push down my boxers, pulling out my own erection and stroking myself quickly. 

“Ah, oh my god, daddy, ah,” Gee panted. 

Fuck. 

I don't think he even realized what he said as he just kept moaning, hips fighting against my grip. I just wanted to hear him moan it again and again. 

“Frankie!” He cried out when my tongue dig into his slit. “‘M gonna come.”

His hips jerked against my grip that held him down, the hand in my hair tugging. My insides were burning up and his high pitched moans weren't helping. 

“O-oh, yes!” He cried. “Ah, daddy!”

I moaned around him, feeling his hips jerk. A salty taste filled my mouth as he came and I swallowed. I pulled off, giving his tip one last lick as he whimpered. I sat up on my knees, stroking myself quickly. I panted heavily, looking over his naked body. He was leaning his head back, still trying to catch his breath. My stomach was burning, heart racing as I ducked my head, biting my lip. 

“Shit, Gee,” I groaned. 

My heart raced, insides hot and knotting up. I moaned, feeling myself come in my hand.

“Fuck,” I breathed, coming down from my orgasm. 

I wiped my hand off on the sheets, pulling up my boxers and sweatpants, which were both still around my thighs. I pulled Gee up into my lap and he gave me a soft smile.

“Good?” I asked. 

He nodded and I kissed his forehead, my arms wrapped around him. 

“Do you know what you called me, baby?” I asked. 

He looked up at me with a slightly confused look on his pretty little chubby face. 

“You called me daddy,” I stated 

Gee looked horrified as his face turned red. 

“I-I'm sorry!” He exclaimed. “I didn't meant to! I shouldn't have--”

“Hey,” I interrupted softly. “I love it.”

“Y-you do?” He asked in shock. 

I nodded my head, giving him a soft kiss. 

“So, now that it's all out there can you call me daddy?” I asked. 

“D-do you want me to?” He questioned. 

“It would be my honor,” I said in the cheesiest Prince Charming voice I could. 

He giggled, hugging me tight. “Okay, daddy.”

“I've wanted you to call me this but I didn't know how to bring it up to you,” I admitted. “I don't ever want to make you feel uncomfortable. If I ever do something that makes you uncomfortable then you let me know, okay?”

Gee smiled and nodded, holding up his pinky. I wrapped mine with his and he smiled. 

“You're perfect,” I muttered, kissing his cheek. 

He smiled happily, giving me a kiss on the lips before he scrunched his nose up. I chuckled, rubbing his back softly. 

“Alright, how about you go put on a movie and I'll go brush my teeth,” I suggested. 

He smiled and nodded, putting on his panties as he walked out. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth quickly, glad to now have a minty taste in my mouth rather than the taste of Gee’s come. I stepped out, cuddling up with Gee on the sofa. He smiled happily, crawling into my lap. 

“Daddy,” he sang softly. 

“What, beautiful?” I asked. 

“Nothin’, just like saying it,” he said. 

I smiled and gave him a kiss. 

“Minty,” Gee remarked with a giggle. 

“Good,” I replied, giving him another kiss. 

He snuggled up against my chest, a frown suddenly setting on his lips. 

“What's wrong, baby?” I asked. 

“I just remembered our project we have to do,” he said. 

Oh shit, that's right. 

That fucking project. 

“Well, school ends in two weeks, do we really have to do it?” I asked with a small pout. 

“Yes we do, daddy,” he said, kissing my nose. 

I smiled but sighed. “Okay, baby, I guess.”

Gee smiled, grabbing his book bag. He pulled out the book and sat back in my lap, pausing the movie. 

“Have you read the last two chapters?” He asked. 

I laughed and shook my head. 

“Daddy, you were supposed to read them,” he scolded playfully. 

“Read them to me?” I asked, giving him a puppy dog look. 

He giggled opening the book. Gee read the book to me, his tone sounding a little sadder and sadder as he went on. He finally finished, shutting it slowly. 

“Why are you sad, beautiful?” I asked worriedly. “You've been so happy lately.”

“I know, it's just that Holden makes me sad,” he said quietly. 

“Why?” I asked. 

He shrugged.

“Because of what he thinks about?” I asked and he shrugged again. “Baby, does it…does it make you really sad when people talk about suicide and depression?”

He nodded softly, looking down at his lap. 

“Do you think like him too?” I asked nervously. 

He looked up at me with watery eyes as he nodded. 

“Oh, beautiful,” I muttered.

I wrapped my arms around him tight and he buried his face into the crook of my neck. 

Just the thought of Gee thinking about how he wanted to jump out of a window in a hotel made me so sad as I held him a little tighter. I would cover him from rubbernecks like Holden was worried about but I'd be torn. I don't want that for my precious baby. 

“If you ever need anyone then you call me, even if you just want to talk at half past three in the morning, I'll always be here for you,” I promised. 

I held up my pinky but gee looked at it with watery eyes, shaking his hands and pushing my hand away. 

“You can't promise that,” he mumbled. 

“Yes, I can, I'll be here for you, Gee, always,” I stated. 

He shook his head, standing up. “No, you're leaving for New York in two weeks, you're gonna leave me here.”

I stood up and held onto my hands. “Baby, as long as I'm wearing this pink bracelet I'm yours, I promise, I'll be here for you always, even if I can't be with you physically.”

He pulled away as he cried. “Until you go to Pratt and find a boy who's prettier and better than me.”

“There's no one better than you,” I denied. 

“Someone who isn't as scared of everything and is prettier and skinnier,” he cried. 

“Beautiful--”

“No, you're leaving me here for New York and you're gonna find a prettier boy to call you daddy,” he interrupted.

“I don't want anyone else,” I denied. “You're perfect for me.”

Gee shook his head, wrapping his arms around his middle. “I'm sorry for bothering you.”

“No, you're never a bother,” I said. “Gee, you're perfect.”

He shook his head, going down the stairs and opening the door. 

“No, beautiful, don't go, please,” I begged. 

He shook his head, turning to walk away. Gee got into his car, crying as he drove away. I watched him drive away, my heart feeling like it was tied to the back of his car and it was just torn right through my chest.


	11. Chapter 11

I laid in my bedroom late at night, staring up at my ceiling. I felt so worried about Gee I couldn't sleep. I was actually sick because I was so worried. I tried calling him but it went straight to voicemail. I almost drove over there. I drove halfway before coming back. I didn't want to mess everything up with Gee. Maybe just give him some time to cool off and he'll be fine. 

“Fucking stupid,” I muttered.

God, why'd I have to fucking say anything? First I was sucking his dick then I was asking if he wanted to commit suicide, what the hell is wrong with me?

I sat up, unable to sleep after tossing and turning. I went and and grabbed a chocolate bar, and going back to the living room where I turned on the tv. I sat until nearly four in the morning when there was a small knock on the door. I went down and saw Gee standing there with tear filled eyes. 

“Beautiful, oh my god,” I muttered, giving him a hug. 

He whimpered and I pulled away. Gee held up his left wrist and I saw the blood and cuts. 

“Baby,” I breathed, feeling my own eyes filling with tears. 

I picked him up bridal style as I shut the door, cradling him in my arms and carrying him upstairs to the bathroom. 

“Baby,” I whispered, shaking my head as I turned the sink onto cold water. 

He sobbed when I rinsed his wrist off, shaking and crying hysterically. 

“Hey, hey, calm down,” I mumbled, stroking his hair with my free hand softly. 

I grabbed my first aid kit and pulled out the roll of gauze. 

“Why?” I whispered shakily as I shut off the sink. 

I dried his wrist gently, feeling him wince. I wrapped it tight in gauze and he cried. By the time I finished taping it down, I was sobbing myself. 

“Daddy, wh-why are you crying?” He asked. 

“Because I love you and I hate to see you like this,” I replied quietly. 

“Y-you love me?” He asked in shock. 

“Of course I do,” I stated. “I love you so much.”

“Nobody’s ever loved me before,” he mumbled sadly. “Not even my own parents.”

“But I love you so much and it hurts me to see you like this, beautiful,” I cried. 

“I'm sorry, if don't mean to hurt you too,” he sobbed. 

I wrapped my arms around him tight, letting the two of us cry together. 

“Please don't do this again, baby, I love you so, so much I don't want to lose you,” I cried. 

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry,” he cried. 

I picked him up, carrying him over and sitting us on the couch. I hesitated for a moment before taking off the pink bracelet that Gee gave me. He looked at me with wide, watery eyes. 

“Y-you don't want me anymore?” He squeaked. 

I put the bracelet around his clean wrist and sighed 

“You know I always want you to come talk to me,” I said, “But here's this. If you…if you ever feel like cutting again just snap this instead. But please, baby, please come talk to me first.”

He nodded, looking up at me. I was so distracted by his wrist that I hadn't seen his black eye. 

“Oh, Gee,” I sighed. “Let me go get you some ice.”

I got up, grabbing an ice pack before coming back and pulling him into my lap again. Gee held it to his eye, resting his head against my chest. 

“I'm sorry,” he whispered tiredly. 

I ran my hand through his hair gently, kissing the top of his head. 

“How'd you get here, baby?” I asked. 

“I walked,” he said quietly. 

I sighed softly. “Beautiful, I told you to call me. It's too dangerous for you to walk all the way here in the middle of the night. I don't want anything to happen to you.”

“Sorry,” Gee whispered. 

I looked down at his bandaged wrist and felt myself get choked up all over again. Gee was tired, it was nearly five in the morning now. I held him in my arms as he dozed off and I could feel myself drifting too. 

The two of us woke up a few hours later at ten. I groaned, stretching my back and hearing it click. Fuck, this position made me so stiff. I looked down at Gee, who whined quietly. 

“Come here, come sleep in my bed,” I whispered. 

I helped him to the bedroom as he yawned and I tucked him into the bed. I went out, shutting the door behind me as I got the mail. I looked at the bills, frowning slightly. I left a note for Gee at the table as I went down out of my apartment to the landlord’s office, where I knew he always was. 

“Mr. Larry?” I asked as I knocked. 

“Oh, Mr. Iero, come on in,” he said. 

I opened the door, sitting down in the seat across his desk. I've been thinking about this for a while now and I think it could possibly work. 

“How can I help you on this fine morning?” He asked cheerily. 

Thankfully he's a really nice man with a balding head and rosy cheeks. 

“Well, my lease ends in two weeks,” I said. “It ends right after graduation and I was gonna go to New York right after at the beginning of the summer. But would I possibly be allowed to have my lease extended?”

“Extended? Until when?” Mr. Larry asked. 

“At least until August?” I asked hopefully. 

“Ooh, that's a hard time,” he said, pulling out a big binder. “You know, end of summer, college students are looking for places. Cheap, small apartments like yours.”

“Yeah,” I mumbled, looking down at my lip. 

“Why are you wanting to change?” He asked curiously while he looked through the binder. 

“I'm dating someone now and I'd rather stay here longer with him than leaving so soon like I was planning on,” I said. 

Mr. Larry looked up at me with a cheerful smile. “Ah, young love. It's a beautiful thing.”

“Sure is,” I agreed, thinking back to my own beauty who was sleeping in my bed currently. 

“My wife and I met in high school,” he said. “Oh you should've seen her, she was a hoot.”

I tried my hardest not to laugh as I nodded. 

“Anywho, I think it will be okay to extend your lease for another two months,” he said. 

My eyes lit up as I looked at him. 

“For a fee, of course,” he said. 

I sighed, nodding my head. We talked a bit more but thankfully I could get my lease extended, you know, for a fee. An expensive fee at that. Plus Gee’s hospital bill. Jesus Christ. 

When I got back home, I heard small footsteps upstairs. I walked up and saw Gee in the kitchen. I smiled, as he looked up. 

“I-I made breakfast,” he said quietly. 

I looked at the two bowls of lucky charms with a bright smile. 

“Bon appétit,” I said 

He handed me the bowl and the two of us sat in front of the tv. 

“I have some good news, baby,” I said. 

He looked at me with a confused tone. 

“I got my lease changed, I can stay for two more months,” I said. 

His eyes watered as he jumped into my arms. 

“Happy?” I asked with a small chuckle. 

He nodded as he cried and I rubbed his back. 

“Hey, hey, I'll be here for you always,” I promised. 

Gee sat up, holding up his pinky. I smiled, wrapping mine with his

“I-I love you,” he said. 

“I love you too, kitten,” I said 

“C’mon, hungry?” I asked. 

He picked up his bowl, looking down at the cereal before setting it down again. 

“Not hungry anymore,” he mumbled. 

“How come?” I asked. 

Gee shrugged, cuddling up to my side. 

“Baby, you gotta eat,” I said. 

“Not hungwy, daddy,” Gee muttered. 

God, he was so fucking cute. 

“Fine, but eat later,” I said. 

He nodded and clung to my side while I ate and we watched tv. My wrist felt so odd and naked without the bracelet on. I've been wearing it for a month, I've grown so used to it. I looked at the pink rubber around Gee’s wrist, frowning softly. I looked at the other bandages and it my lip. Should I change the bandages? How often do I change them? 

“How are you feeling?” I asked. 

Gee shrugged, his head resting on my shoulder. 

“I love you, beautiful,” I said. 

“Love you too, daddy,” he said. “Love you always.”

I smiled, kissing his forehead. Some time passed and it was lunch. I managed to find some bread and cheese, putting them on the stove to make grilled cheese. He watched me from the couch as I put the sandwiches onto plates and brought it to him. He bit his lip, his stomach growling. 

“Not hungry, daddy,” he denied, setting it down onto the coffee table. 

“Baby, you need to eat,” I said. 

“But--”

“ _Eat_ ,” I ordered. 

He whimpered, picking up the plate. Gee nibbled the sandwich, looking up at me. 

“Done?” He asked. 

“All of it,” I stated. 

Gee frowned, biting the sandwich. We finished and he was scowling. He crossed his arms with a pouty look on his face. 

“C’mon, don't you feel better now that you've got some food?” I asked. 

“No,” he pouted. “Too fat.”

“No,” I denied. “You're not fat.”

Gee turned his head from me, clearly unhappy. 

“Alright, baby, I need to go out for a quick run to the store,” i lied. 

“C-can I come?” He asked. 

“Not this time, beautiful,” I denied. 

I gave him a kiss and he hugged me. 

“Love you,” I said. 

He nodded as I grabbed my keys and walked out. I got into my car, driving down the street. I went to a house that I haven't been to in quite a while. I went up to the front porch, ringing the doorbell over and over again until the door opened. 

I gave a small smirk to the people who stood before me. “Hi mom, hi dad.”


	12. Chapter 12

“Frank, what are you doing here?” My mom asked. 

“Well, funny story,” I said. “Can I come in?”

My parents looked at each other before opening the door wider. I went in and sat down on the couch while they sat on the one opposite me. 

“What is this all about?” My dad asked. 

“Well, I need some money,” I said. 

“I think you're going to have to go somewhere else,” my dad denied. 

“Please, dad, I need my lease extended and I have a hospital bill for the person I'm dating and--”

“Person you're dating,” my mom interrupted. “Is this person a boy or a girl?”

I can't say boy, they won't give me money. 

I also can't say girl. 

“Well, I can tell you this person definitely loves wearing dresses,” I said. 

My mom’s eyes lit up. Oh great, she thinks Gee is a girl. Well, as long as she doesn't find out so that way I can get money. 

“Oh really? That's wonderful,” she cooed. “I knew that whole gay thing was just a silly phase.”

Bitch it's not a phase. 

“Well, the money?” I asked. 

“What's the hospital bill from?” My dad asked, he seemed less hostile, which was a good sign. 

“Fractured ribs,” I said. 

“Oh, poor thing,” my mom said. “How's she doing?”

I bit my lip. “Fine.”

“Well, Junior, how much you need?” My dad asked, pulling out his checkbook. 

Oh god, he's even calling me Junior again. 

“Well--”

“Oh, Frank, dear, we should all have dinner together,” my mom said. 

“O-oh, I don't think that's a good idea,” I said. “With the fractured ribs and the pain and all it's just not a good time.”

“Oh, well tell her I wish her well,” my mom said. “Frank, why haven't you written that check out yet?”

“He hasn't told me how much he needs yet,” my dad replied. 

I gave him a ballpark number and he signed it. 

“Good, so glad to have you back, Frankie,” my mom said to me. “I also can't wait to meet this girl you're dating.”

I smiled back at her. I'm not lying, I never said Gee was a girl. I'm just letting her believe something that isn't necessarily true. 

“Anyways, I better get going to the bank then back home,” I said. 

“Call us,” my mom said. “I'm still wanting that dinner.”

I nodded my head, standing up as I pocketed the check. They walked me to the door and I left as fast as possible. I drove home, hurrying up my apartment. Gee was sitting on the couch, watching the tv. 

“Daddy, I missed you,” he said softly, looking me up and down. “Where's the groceries? I thought you were going to the store.”

“Oh, I was gonna buy something but they didn't have it,” I lied. 

“Oh, okay,” he mumbled, looking back at the screen. 

I walked behind him, kissing the top of his head as I went to the bedroom. I stuffed the check into the top drawer of my dresser. 

“Hey, do I need to change your bandages?” I called. 

“No!” He said quickly. 

I raised my eyebrows, turning and walking out. I picked him up and carried him to the bathroom. I set him gently on the edge of the tub and kneeled in front of him. 

“Daddy don't, it's gonna hurt,” he whimpered 

“I'm sorry, beautiful,” I whispered. 

I unwrapped the bandage, tossing the bloody cloth into the trash. I washed off his arm again and dried it gently. Gee was whimpering, crying softly. My stomach felt sick all over again looking at the cuts across his pale skin. 

“Baby,” I mumbled. 

I wrapped his wrist in gauze again, taping it in place. I looked up at his tear covered face, my head resting on his knees. 

“I love you,” I whispered. 

He ran his fingers through my hair and I sighed. 

“Please don't do this again,” I begged. 

Just the thought made me want to throw up. 

“I love you, daddy,” he said. 

I took a deep breath, trying to fight back tears. His hand ran through my hair, comforting me gently. 

“Why?” I asked. 

“I-I don't have anyone,” he whispered. “Nobody cares about me. I-I had to raise myself and my little brother and, as soon as he was old enough, my brother just pushed me aside. I-I've never been nothing but a waste of space. I was an accident, nobody wanted me. Nobody will ever want me.”

I cried, shaking my head. 

“Baby, I love you so much,” I sobbed. “I want you, want you with me forever. I love you, you're perfect and special and the best person for me. You're not an accident, you're my baby boy.”

“I'm sorry, daddy, I didn't mean to make you sad, I didn't think you'd care,” he whispered. “No one cares about me.”

“I care about you,” I said. 

“No,” gee mumbled. 

I felt the tears run down my cheeks, shaking my head. My arms hugged his legs gently, crying softly. 

“Daddy, can we go watch a movie?” He asked softly. 

I nodded, standing up. I carried him to the couch, hugging him tight as I turned on a movie he'd like. My precious baby sat curled into a little ball in my arms. 

“You need to take a bath?” I asked. 

“No,” he said softly. 

“Do you need anything? Ice cream? Kisses?” I questioned. 

He shook his head and I sighed. I wiped my cheeks, hugging him tight. 

“You hungry?” I asked. “I can get you something to eat.”

“No,” he mumbled. 

“What about--”

“Daddy,” he interrupted in a quiet voice. “I'm fine.”

I sighed, kissing the top of his head. We sat there, watching the tv when I thought of something. I went downstairs outside, grabbing the spare key from under the doormat. 

“Here,” I said as I handed it to him and he looked at it in confusion. “Take the key and come over whenever you want. Even if I'm not home, take this and just come hang out at my house if you need to.”

He nodded, looking down at the key in his hand. 

“How about Olivia? You don't have Olivia, do you?” I asked. 

Gee looked up at me with watery eyes. 

“Daddy, I want Olivia,” he whimpered. 

“Okay, I can get her,” I offered. “Anything you want.”

Gee nodded, biting his lip. 

“Do you wanna come along?” I asked. 

“I don't wanna go home right now,” he whispered. 

“Okay, where's Olivia?” I asked 

“She's on my bed,” he said. “Go through the side garage door, it's always unlocked.”

I nodded, grabbing my keys. I kissed his forehead, leaving my apartment. I wished he would be fine home alone as I drove to his house. There was only a couple lights on when I pulled up. I went inside quietly, going up to Gee’s room. 

I looked around and saw the husky stuffed animal on the center of the head of his bed. I picked it up gently, sniffling when I hugged it and thought of Gee. I went to his closet and grabbed a bag, putting in some clothes for him and his makeup. I was just about to walk out when I saw a pacifier on his nightstand. My eyebrows raised in surprise as I picked it up and looked it over. It was lilac colored and had white stripes on the button of it. 

I shoved it into the bag, throwing it over my shoulder and walking downstairs. As I was going, I passed the kitchen. I saw a man who looked slightly like Gee, so I assumed it was his dad. But his dad was making out with some Asian lady who definitely was _not_ Gee’s mom. 

Oh god, his hand’s going up gee skirt. 

I'm gonna throw up. 

I hurried out of the house to the car, thankfully not making any noise. God, how does Gee put up with this? Poor baby, imagine how many times he's had to see his dad cheating on his mom. My baby is so great, he deserves so much more than what he gets. He's so kind, if you're kind you should get treated better. I wish I could just switch places with him. 

“Beautiful!” I called when I got inside. 

I went upstairs and he looked up at me, eyeing the bag. 

“Thought you were just getting Olivia, daddy,” he said. 

“I got a some clothes too,” I said. 

I reached into the bag and grabbed the pacifier. 

“This yours, baby?” I asked. 

“No,” he mumbled. “Those are for babies, I don't need it, I'm a big boy.”

I handed it to him and Gee looked at it before putting it into his mouth. I sat beside him, wrapping my arms around him. 

“I love you,” gee whispered around his paci. 

“I love you too,” I replied. 

“Was anyone home?” He asked. 

“No, not a soul,” I lied. 

I decided it was better to lie, keep him from knowing that his dad was currently about to fuck some Asian lady. I don't think that'd go so smoothly with him. 

“R-really?” Gee asked in shock. 

“That's right, it was a ghost town in your house,” I said. 

“Oh,” he said, the slightest hint of a happy tone on his face. 

“Hungry, beautiful?” I asked. “Want dinner?”

He bit his lip and nodded. I smiled happily, grabbing my phone. 

“What do you want?” I asked. “Pizza?”

He nodded his head. “C-can it have pineapples on it?”

“Of course it can,” I confirmed. 

I ordered the pizza, setting my phone down once I finished. 

“It'll be here in about twenty minutes,” I told him. 

I gave him a kiss, pulling him into my lap. 

“Have I told you you're the most beautiful person I have ever laid eyes on?” I asked. 

Gee blushed, nodding his head. 

“Well clearly I haven't said it enough you beautiful, beautiful boy,” I said. 

He looked up at me with wide, watery eyes. 

“You mean it?” He asked. 

I held up my pinky finger. “Every single damn word.”

He wrapped his pinky with mine and gave me the slightest of smiles. It was gone again as he put the paci in his mouth and I pulled his warm body closer to mine.


	13. Chapter 13

I walked into school with Gee, who was a nervous mess. 

“Everyone's staring at me,” he whispered. “They know what I did.”

He pulled the sleeve of his hoodie down farther and I wrapped an arm around him. 

“Nobody knows, beautiful,” I whispered. 

“Y-yes they do,” he whimpered. “They all hate me.”

I stopped, pulling him into an empty bathroom. 

“Baby, nobody hates you,” I denied. “You're beautiful and amazing. You're so sweet and funny. You're perfect, beautiful.”

I kissed his forehead and he looked up at me. 

“But what if I mess up?” He asked, talking about the speech we had to do. 

“You'll do just fine, baby,” i reassured. “I'm right here with you. Brendon will be there too and Patrick. And then afterwards maybe we can ditch and go to the arcade again.”

He nodded his head, holding onto my hand as we walked out towards English. We sat down in our seats in the back, next to Brendon who was holding a coffee cup. 

“Hey, Gee,” Brendon said, “The coffee shop I went to was giving out free cookies, I grabbed one for you.”

He reached into his backpack and pulled out a cookie wrapped in napkins. Gee took it, a small blush on his cheeks. 

“Th-thank you,” he said. 

I smiled as Gee unwrapped the cookie and started taking small bites. The bell rang and Miss B walked in, just as happy as ever. She wore a dress with pink, yellow, brown, and blue squares with yellow tights, maroon shoes, and a blue cardigan. It was crazy but somehow worked for her. 

“Alright, does anyone wanna volunteer to go first?” Miss B asked. 

Patrick raised his hand and Brendon groaned. 

“That's not what you do, Pat, you never volunteer to go first,” he complained. 

“Alright, Brendon and Patrick are going first,” Miss B said. 

“Dude, what the fuck?” Brendon groaned. 

“We can just get it over with,” Patrick said. 

The two went up to the front and I wrapped an arm around Gee’s shoulders, which were shaking slightly with nerves. 

“You're gonna do fine,” I whispered. 

A few more presentations went on and Gee was still just as anxious. I kissed the side of his head, kissing his cheek after that. 

“Frank, please stop kissing Gee and focus,” Miss B said. 

“Can't help it he's so pretty,” I replied. 

“Well, that may be true but we can't all kiss him,” Miss B said. “Focus.”

I smiled, looking up at the people speaking. Soon enough it was our turn and we walked up. Gee held his notecards in his hands, looking over the full class of kids. 

“Well, now we're talking about Holden,” I said. “He ran away from his school, Pencey Prep, and suffered from depression and stuff.”

Honestly, this was such a shitty thing. I wasn't really focusing on it when I was writing it, I was focusing on Gee. 

“He goes to New York where he just gets a hotel,” I said. “And then, like, he goes out to bars and things like that.”

God, this was so shitty. 

“And he's just not doing so well,” I continued. “You know, he's depressed and suicidal.”

“H-He always does bad stuff,” Gee said and I gave him a reassured smile. “H-Holden always thinks of how b-boys like to do crumby stuff to girls f-faces.”

There was some whispering in the back along with some snickering. Gee looked down in discouragement. 

“And he goes on to get a prostitute, only to be punched by the elevator guy,” I said. 

“H-he has, like, hallucinations and that, p-pretending he's in war with Jane,” Gee said. 

“I can't hear him,” I heard someone whisper. 

Gee’s lips quivered as he looked down. He snapped the rubber bracelet against his wrist and I scowled. 

“Maybe if you'd shut your fucking mouth you'd hear how great he's doing,” I spat. 

I patted Gee’s back, holding onto his shaking hand. 

“Go on,” Miss B said. 

“And he is just not doing so good mentally,” I said. “He went around the whole museum when he was gonna meet up with Phoebe just erasing ‘fuck you’ off the walls. He believes in protecting the innocence of children, he doesn't even thinks it's ever at all possible for a child to write ‘fuck you’ on the wall.”

“A-and he--” Gee cut himself off, looking at all the people staring at him nervously. 

“He's just really bad,” I said for him. “Especially with his teacher who was all creepy touching him while he was asleep. He tried to run away. Holden just isn't well, he's mentally ill and is so seemingly worried about protecting the innocence of the children.”

We finished up the small speech, going back to our seats. 

“Good boy,” I whispered, giving him a soft kiss. 

I held his hand, rubbing his wrist gently. I frowned at the red line on his pale skin, feeling an overwhelming amount of sadness wash over me. 

“Let's skip and go to the arcade,” I said to Brendon. 

“Dude, that sounds perfect,” he agreed. “I'm so fucking tired.”

“If I recall, Frank, you're the one who said ‘Maybe if you'd shut your fucking mouth you'd hear how great he's doing’,” Miss B reminded me. “Please hush.”

I smiled, still rubbing Gee’s wrist gently. Class finally ended and we met up with Jamia, Pete, and Patrick. We went out to Brendon’s car, but there weren't enough seats. Gee and I took my car together, but he still seemed upset over the speech. 

“Wanna stop by the café and you can get another banana bread?” I asked. 

“B-but were supposed to be meeting them,” he said. 

“Don't worry, they won't miss us,” I reassured. 

I pulled up to the café and got out. He stayed in the car as I ran inside, grabbing some banana bread for him. I paid, going back out to the car. Gee took it gratefully and munched on it as we drove. 

“Good, baby?” I asked. 

He nodded his head, holding it out to me. I took a bite and smiled. 

“Amazing,” I said. 

He held onto my hand and used the other one to hold his treat. We got to the arcade and found the others already sitting in the corner booth. 

“We ordered a pizza,” Brendon said as we sat down. 

I nodded and Gee finished up the banana bread. 

“So, Gee, Space Invaders?” Pete asked, holding up a handful of quarters. 

Gee’s eyes lit up as he nodded. Pete smiled, walking with him to the machine. I watched him play with Pete, a small smile on my face. 

“Is Gee okay?” Jamia asked. “He seems more sad than usual. Kind of like when he first moved here.”

“Yeah, he's a bit like Holden at the moment,” I said. 

“Oh, poor baby,” Jamia muttered. “How come?”

“It's a long story,” I said. 

I looked over at Gee, smiling as he mashed the buttons. I bit my lip, wishing better for him. I want to make everything better for him. 

“Anyways, anything new with you guys?” I asked as I turned and looked at them. 

“I'm going to Florida this summer to visit my grandparents,” Patrick said. 

“But I thought you were going to Pete’s uncle's place with him over the summer?” Brendon asked. 

“I can't,” Patrick muttered sadly. “I was really excited too, it would've been a whole two and a half months alone with Pete at a lake house.”

I raised my eyebrows. “You like Pete?”

“Yeah, you've been spending all your time with Gee you've been behind on all this,” Brendon said. 

“To catch you up, Patrick is head over heels for Pete and Pete hasn't noticed,” Jamia told me. 

“Oh, geez, sorry Pat,” I apologized. 

I did feel a little guilty that I hadn't even been paying attention to him. 

“Oh, it's cool,” he brushed off. “However, im curious about what's going to happen with you and Gee since you're leaving in like two weeks.”

“I'm sticking around until August,” I said. 

“Really? Awe, man, that's great,” Brendon said. 

“Yeah, I'm really glad,” I said. “I love Gee a lot.”

I looked over and saw Pete complaining about something. 

“You know, Pat, Pete is a great guy,” I said. 

“Yeah, I know,” he said, a smile on his face as he watched him. 

Brendon went up to get the pizza and I watched Gee. He was wearing a hoodie and jeans with old converse but fuck it if he didn't look beautiful. To me, he was sexy in anything. I could feel my heart beating faster just from looking at him. Fuck, I've fallen so hard. 

“You know, there was a boy in my science who's only actually been to class like four times since he's moved here,” Jamia said. “His name’s Michael Way, relation to Gee?”

“That's Gee’s younger brother, Mikey,” I said. “He's only actually been to class four times?”

“And of those four, three of those times he was high,” Jamia said with a snort. 

I rolled my eyes. “God, he's such an ass.”

“You've met him?” Jamia asked. 

“Yeah, he's so fucking rude,” I said. “Especially to Gee, he basically just pushes him around and makes fun of him. God, I used to want a sibling growing up but after meeting him I think I've changed my mind. A royal pain in my ass.”

“Awe, poor Gee,” Jamia muttered. “But Gee is so nice.”

“God, don't I know it,” I agreed. “Too nice for his own good.”

Brendon came back with the pizza and the two Space Invader players followed soon after. 

“How'd you do?” I asked. 

“I-I got the new highscore,” Gee said, a slightly happy tone in his voice. 

Just barely slightly. 

“Oh really! That's great!” I cheered, giving him a kiss. 

He blushed, taking a slice of pizza and putting it on his plate. I'm glad he's eating again, and he's seeming to feel a bit better. Just barely but at least it's a start. Maybe later we can just go back to my house and we can watch movies and eat junk food and cuddle and kiss. That's sounds like a perfect evening.


	14. Chapter 14

The two of us were just leaving the arcade. Gee was sporting a new candy necklace he had gotten at the prize booth and I had a new glow in the dark pen in my back pocket. 

“Did you have fun, beautiful?” I asked as we got into the car. 

He nodded his head, munching on the necklace. I chuckled, driving back home. 

“How does a Disney movie marathon sound?” I suggested. 

Gee nodded again, but then frowned slightly when he touched his hair. 

“All dirty, daddy,” he said. 

“Need a bath, sweetheart?” I asked and he nodded. “Okay, we’ll give the stinky princess a bath first.”

Gee looked like he wanted to giggle but he stuck with a pout. 

“Not stinky,” he mumbled. 

“Okay, whatever you say, your royal stinkness,” I said. 

He giggled softly before scowling again. 

“No, daddy,” he denied. “Not stinky.”

I smiled, pulling up to my apartment. My hand held his as we walked inside and into the bathroom. I started the bath and poured bubbles into it. I stopped the water once the tub was filled, turning and seeing Gee in his panties. I looked him over, biting my lip. 

“Okay, well, here you go, beautiful,” I said. 

I started to walk passed him out of the room. 

“C-can you please wash my hair, daddy?” He asked. 

“Yeah, of course,” I said. 

I watched as he pulled down his panties and I swallowed thickly. He got into the tub and I was taken out of my trance. Gee kept his bandaged wrist sitting up on the edge of the tub. I grabbed the soap, sitting behind him on the edge of the tub. I poured it onto his head and scrubbed it. 

“You did great today, beautiful,” I praised. 

“R-really?” He asked. 

“Of course, absolutely perfect,” I said. 

He looked up at me and I leaned down to give him a kiss. 

“Feeling better?” I asked. 

He nodded his head, leaning back into my touch. I smiled softly, Glancing over at the bandage that I knew I'd have to change it again. 

“I love you,” I whispered. 

“I love you too, daddy,” he replied in a soft voice. 

I rinsed his hair out, watching the black hair be cleaned of suds. I got up and grabbed the biggest, warmest, fluffiest towel I could find. Gee stood up in the tub and I blushed as I wrapped the towel around him. 

“Good boy,” I muttered, giving him a kiss. “Now, let me see that wrist of yours, beautiful.”

He looked down nervously before sticking his arm out. I smiled softly, unwrapping the bandage. My stomach turned at the sight. Most of the bleeding had stopped but it was still bad. I rinsed off the cuts, wrapping a new white bandage around it. 

“Beautiful baby,” I whispered, my eyes filled with tears as I let go of his wrist. “So, what movie do you wanna watch first?”

“Cinderella,” he said in a small voice. 

I smiled, going to put the movie on while he went to the bedroom to get dressed. He's got a whole drawer full of his stuff now because he stays over so often. He came back in wearing sweatpants and a pastel pink hoodie. I smiled, sitting down and pulling him into my lap. Gee put his paci into his mouth, resting his head on my shoulder as I played the movie. I hugged him tight, kissing the side of his head. 

“You want cookies, baby?” I asked. 

He looked up at me, nodding quickly, the slightest bit of a smile on his face. I chuckled, getting up and coming back with a pack of Chips Ahoy! chewy chocolate chip cookies. I ripped it open as he crawled back into my lap, taking a cookie. Gee chewed happily while he watched the movie. I loved seeing him like this, so happy and content. 

“You know what goes great with cookies?” I asked. 

“What's that, daddy?” He asked, looking back at me. 

“A glass of milk,” I said. 

Gee nodded enthusiastically. “Oh, daddy, yes please.”

I got up and grabbed two glasses of milk. Three movies and a pack of cookies later it was starting to get dark outside. 

“I wanna take you out for dinner,” I stated. 

“Out? Out where?” Gee asked. 

“To a nice place, you deserve it,” I said. 

“Th-that's okay, you don't have to spend money on me,” he denied. 

“I want to,” i insisted. “The money isn't a problem.”

Now that my parents gave me a check money isn't the biggest problem anymore. Now the problem was my parents. 

“Okay,” he agreed. 

I smiled, kissing his cheek. 

“Come on, let's go get dressed,” I said.

I put in a button up with a black tie and a black jacket while Gee changed into a long sleeve maroon dress that stopped just above his knees. He put on a pair of short black heels that had a buckle going across the top. I smiled, kissing his forehead. 

“You're so pretty,” I muttered. “C’mon, baby, let's go.”

We went out to my car and he held onto my hand as I drove. 

“Where are we going, daddy?” He asked curiously. 

“It's a surprise,” I said. 

He looked around as I drove, eyes filled with curiosity. God, it was so nice to see him feeling something other than sadness. He was always in such despair, happiness is good for him. 

“Can I have a hint?” He asked. 

“I think you'll like it,” I said. 

Gee poured quietly. “Doesn't help, daddy.”

“We're almost there, princess, it isn't far,” I said. 

We pulled into a parking lot five minutes later and Gee smiled. God, I've missed that smile so much. 

“Oh! I love this place!” He exclaimed. 

“Good, let’s go in,” I said. 

We got a table and luckily the place wasn't very busy on this monday night. There was a white tablecloth with a fancy vase of roses in the center of the table with some pretty white candles. The waiter came and I ordered a water while Gee got some sparkling cider. I wasn't used to going to these sort of places. At least this place wasn't too fancy. 

“How often have you been here, beautiful?” I asked as I looked through the menu. 

“A couple times,” he said. “My family would go sometimes for special occasions.”

“Oh? Like what?” I asked. 

What counts as a special occasion for a drunken, abusive mother and a whore father?

“Well, one time we went because of my dad’s work,” Gee said. “One time as a celebration because my dad didn't get some girl pregnant like he thought he did, one other thing I can't remember.”

He looked down at the table sadly. 

Oh god, that’s actually terrible. 

“Well, now you get to come here with me, beautiful,” I said, reaching across the table to hold his hand. 

Gee smiled and giggled. He gave my hand a squeeze and I felt my heart flutter. 

“Beautiful,” I whispered, looking over his blushing cheeks. 

The waiter came back and we ordered our food. He left again and I smiled at Gee. 

“This is our first real date,” I remarked. 

“It's perfect,” Gee said. “I love you.”

I smiled, squeezing his hand. “You know I will _always_ love you.”

Gee looked so happy at the moment. My hand gently rubbed the back of his hand, a feeling of complete and total love washing over me. I really am starting to feel like Gee is _the one_. The one I want to spend the rest of my life with. I haven't known him for the longest time but we've been together nearly every second of it. God, he practically lives at my house at this point. But he's just so special and perfect. I think about him at every moment of everyday. I can just be grabbing a pizza with Brendon but I'll still be thinking about him. 

“I know you'll always love me, daddy,” Gee said and thankfully we were in a secluded area. “I'll always love you too.”

I smiled, leaning across the table to give him a kiss. I could see my pink bracelet on his wrist and I hated it. Not that I hated it on him necessarily, oh no, it looked good on him. I just hated the reason he was wearing it. 

“Mikey said you were probably gonna move soon, is that true?” I asked sadly. 

“Hopefully not, I love you, I wanna stay with you,” he said. 

“I want you to stay with me too,” I said softly. 

The waiter brought our food and we began to eat.

“When we get back home I'm expecting lots of cuddles,” I said. 

Gee giggled and nodded, yawning softly. . “‘M gonna be sleepy when we get back.”

“Then we can cuddle together in bed,” I stated. 

“I like the sound of that, daddy,” Gee agreed. 

I smiled as we ate together. Soft music filled the room, adding to the already peaceful and romantic setting. Gee and I finished up and I decided to order two slices of cheesecake for us. 

“How is it?” I asked. 

“Really good,” he replied. 

I smiled as we finished eating. The two of us finally left the restaurant together. We got into the car and Gee immediately held my hand, resting his head on my shoulder. 

“Tired, daddy,” he mumbled. 

I smiled as I drove us home. I carried him upstairs to the apartment and down the hall to the bedroom. Gee yawned sleepily and I smiled. He took the dress off, wearing only the dark grey panties. I looked at his one wrist, wrapped in a white bandage. Then I looked at the other that was wearing my bracelet. I stripped down to just my boxers, crawling into bed with him. Gee put his paci into his mouth, hugging Olivia to his chest. I wrapped my arms around Gee, holding his body close. I could feel his warm, squishy tummy pressed against mine as I pulled the blanket up to our chins. 

I smiled, kissing his forehead as he fell asleep. “I love you, beautiful.”


	15. Chapter 15

I was tired. 

God, so fucking tired. 

But yet, my phone was going off at four in the morning. 

I'm gonna kill whoever’s calling me. 

“What?” I grumbled, rubbing my eyes as I pressed my phone to my ear. 

“C-come get me,” Gee choked out. 

I sat up, suddenly wide awake. He sounded so distressed. 

“Okay, okay, I'm coming, I'll be there in a minute,” I said. 

I jumped out of bed, throwing some clothes on and running out to my car. There was at least a dozen traffic laws I broke as I sped to Gee’s house. When I finally got there, I pulled up to the curb. I grew worried when he didn't come out so I ran to the side garage door. I hurried up to his bedroom, seeing him curled in a ball on his bed as he sobbed. I sat beside him and pulled him into my lap. 

“What's wrong?” I asked. “Baby? What happened?”

“M-my dad was upset o-over the fact that his girl d-ditched on him,” he cried. “A-and then I woke up I-in the middle of the n-night and felt h-his hands all over me. A-and I started crying and h-he hit me and p-pushed me on my stomach a-and h-he ripped my panties off a-and then--oh, I-it hurt so much.”

I stared at him, feeling my own eyes filling with tears. 

“Oh baby,” i muttered. 

“I-I was screaming and c-crying but my mom a-and brother just ignored me,” he sobbed. 

Oh god, Gee’s dad took his virginity while the rest of his family just ignored his screams. 

“That's it,” I stated, standing up. 

He watched me, shaking and crying as his knees were pulled up to his chest. I grabbed a duffel bag from his closet, shoving in all sorts of clothes and other knick knacks. Books, colored pencil sets, a few stuffies, plenty of dresses and skirts and shirts and jeans. 

“Wh-what are you doing?” He asked. 

“You're moving in with me,” I said. 

I grabbed a pair of panties and held them out to him, since he had nothing on the lower half of his body. I helped him into them as he winced. 

“I-it hurts,” he cried. 

“I'm guessing he didn't stretch you or use lube?” I muttered and he shook his head. “That fucker.”

I threw the duffel over my shoulder, picking Gee up in my arms. I carried him down the hall when I ran into his parents arguing. His dad was tall and slim but well built, with grey hair. His mom’s physique reminded me more of Gee, short and chubby. 

“You'll have sex with him but not me?!” His mom shouted. 

“He has a better ass!” His dad yelled. “Maybe I'll even fuck him again!”

“N-no!” Gee sobbed, burying his face into the crook of my neck. 

“You're not gonna put another one of your filthy fingers on him,” I seethed. 

“What do you think you're doing?” His dad asked. 

“He's moving out,” I stated. 

“Gerard is not going anywhere,” he denied. “How do you think this would look to the people? I'm a congressman, you know.”

“Oh, maybe they would think you raped your son,” I spat. “Fuck you.”

I carried Gee downstairs and passed Mikey on the way. 

“Hey, Gee, can you try not to scream so loudly next time? I've got a hangover,” he muttered. 

“You're an ass,” I growled. 

I carried Gee out to my car, setting him into the passenger seat gently. I went to my side, holding onto his hand as he was shaking and sobbing. 

“Hey, hey, it's gonna be okay,” I reassured. 

I drove us back home, my own tears rolling down my cheeks. I carried him up to our bedroom, tucking him into the bed. I sat beside him, running a hand through his hair. 

“Baby, I've gotta call the police,” I whispered. 

He shook his head. “Th-They're gonna take me back to the foster homes!”

“Sweetheart, how old are you?” I asked. 

“I-I'm eighteen, why?” He replied. 

“Baby you're an adult, they won't take you anywhere,” I said. 

“B-but what about Mikey?” He asked. 

I sighed. “He can…he can live here too.”

I knew I would regret this but fuck it. 

“R-really?” He asked. 

“Yes, he can,” I confirmed, leaning down to kiss his forehead. “I'll go get more of your stuff and pick him up then we’ll come back and call the police. You just get some rest, beautiful.”

I turned to leave but he stopped. 

“D-do you still love me?” He whispered. 

I frowned, going to kneel beside him as he turned to lay on his side and I held his hand. 

“Of course I still love you,” I said. “Why would you even ask that?”

“B-because maybe you don't want me a-anymore after my dad…” he trailed off. “I-I'm dirty and used.”

“No, baby, I will _always_ love you,” I said. “You know that. There will never be a time when I don't love you, you're my little princess.”

I gave him a kiss, grabbing his paci and Olivia. I gave him the two objects, kissing his nose before walking out. 

I reluctantly drove back to Gee’s house. It seemed to have quieted down as I walked inside through the side garage door. I went to his room, shoving the majority of his things into bags then carrying them out. Either I was really stealthy or nobody cared because I was never stopped. It was probably the latter. 

“Let's go,” I said as I walked into the living room where Mikey was sitting on his phone. 

“Where?” He grumbled, not even looking up. 

“My house, you're moving in,” I stated.

“Why?” He asked. 

“Because I'm getting your parents arrested,” I said. 

Mikey sighed as he stood up. “Fine, whatever.”

I raised my eyebrows as he went upstairs. Mikey came down a minute later with a backpack in his hand. 

“Mom! Dad! I'm moving out!” He called. 

He followed behind me in his own car until we got to my house. I got out and he walked behind me into the apartment. 

“Is that all you need?” I asked, pointing to his single backpack. “You're living here, you know.”

“I'm good,” he said. 

“Okay, whatever,” I mumbled. “I'll be back in a minute.”

I went into the bedroom to check on Gee, seeing him shaking and crying. I hurried over, wrapping my arms around him as I pulled him up into my lap. 

“Baby, what's wrong?” I asked. 

“S-scared,” he whimpered. 

“What are you scared of, beautiful?” I asked. 

Gee buried his face into the crook of my neck, hugging me tight. 

“There's no need to be scared, baby,” I whispered. 

My arms wrapped tight around his shaking body as I kissed his head. I sang softly, lulling him to sleep. Gee hummed while I sang quietly and he eventually fell back asleep. I kissed his forehead, setting him down and tucking him back into the bed. 

I went out and shut the door, looking to help Mikey next. I stopped short when I saw Mikey turn over and empty his backpack onto the coffee table. There were things like jeans, some t-shirts, and some boxers. But among that mix was also drugs. 

“Jesus Christ, Mikey!” I exclaimed, making sure to not be too loud so I didn't wake Gee. “You can't bring that shit into my house!”

He rolled his eyes, going and opening my fridge. 

“Man, why don't you have beer?” He asked. “You seem like the kind of guy who likes beer.”

“Gee doesn't like it so I don't drink,” I stated. 

“What a bore,” Mikey booed. 

He slammed the fridge and I flinched. 

“Hey, your brother’s sleeping, keep it down,” I said. 

He sat down on the couch, picking up a small baggie full of weed. 

“No, not in here,” I denied. 

“Why not?” He asked. 

“Because this is _my_ apartment,” I said. 

“You can smoke some too if you want,” Mikey offered. “Again, you seem like the kind of person who would do drugs.”

He grabbed a t-shirt that was wrapped around something, unwrapping it and pulling out a bong. 

“No, fuck no,” I denied. 

“If you're worried about Gee then he could join too, I don't care,” he said. 

“Gerard is not smoking and neither are you,” I stated. 

“Come on, you're supposed to be cool,” he complained. “You're one of the punk guys at school.”

“Yeah, like you've even been to school,” I muttered. “But that doesn't matter, I'm thinking about Gee here.”

“Spoiled brat,” Mikey muttered. 

“Hey, he is not spoiled,” I denied. “He has been raped and abused and you have done absolutely nothing to help him. You just ran off and did drugs.”

“What'd he do for me?” He muttered. 

“Raised you, fed you, kept you from getting abused too,” I listed. 

“Well who cares,” Mikey said. 

I stared at him, shaking my head. He picked he bong back up and I scowled. I grabbed the bong from his hand, shaking my head while he groaned. 

“Frankie?” A voice said quietly. 

I turned to look at Gee, who was staring at the bong in my hand. 

“It's not mine,” I denied, pointing at Mikey, who held his hands up innocently. 

“I tried to tell him he shouldn't smoke weed, Gee, he kept trying to get me to join him too,” Mikey lied. 

“No,” I denied. “This is Mikey’s.”

“I know it is,” Gee said and I sighed. “I was just…I was just scared that maybe he convinced you to join him.”

“No, of course not, I'm taking it away,” I said. 

I set the bong down onto the shelf, going over and kissing Gee’s forehead. 

“Why are you up, beautiful?” I asked. 

Gee bit his lip. “I-I needed some…water.”

I knew he wasn't really telling the truth but I didn't care. I went over and grabbed a glass of water for him. 

“Keep quiet out here and no drugs,” I said to Mikey. “That's a pull out couch, pull it out if you need it.”

It's almost five in the morning at this point. 

“C’mon, baby, let's go to bed,” I said. 

I helped him back to the bedroom as he limped slightly, whimpering in pain. 

I helped him into bed, changing into sweatpants and a t-shirt as I crawled in with him. Gee drink quietly and slowly. He finally finished and set the glass down on the nightstand. 

“Now, beautiful, tell me why you're stalling,” I said. 

“I-I'm not stalling,” he denied. 

I raised my eyebrows and he whimpered, looking down. 

“I'm scared,” he whispered. 

“Of what?” I asked. 

“I-I keep thinking that when I fall asleep my dad is gonna be here and h-he's gonna--”

“Oh, baby,” I cut him off, “Don't you worry, I'm right here. Oh fuck, I forgot to call the police I was so busy dealing with Mikey.”

“C-can you do it tomorrow?” Gee asked, his eyes filling with tears. “I-I feel safer with you.”

I nodded my head, pulling him closer as I cuddled with him. I sniffled quietly, hugging my poor, crying baby.


	16. Chapter 16

I just got off the phone with the police and they told me they'd be here as soon as they could. I sighed, running a hand through my hair as I looked at Mikey. He hadn't seemed to bother pulling out the bed as he just slept across the couch. And, as soon as I walked out of the bedroom, I could smell the faint scent of weed. 

I sighed, going back to the bedroom. Gee was sleeping peacefully, finally. He had spent all night tossing and turning and scared. I felt so bad as I sat beside him, brushing the hair out of his face. 

“Hey, beautiful,” I whispered. “You've gotta wake up now?”

“Wh-why?” He whimpered. 

“The police are coming, sweetheart,” I said. 

“No, I-I wanna stay here and cuddle with you,” Gee mumbled sleepily. 

“You're gonna have to get up to talk to them, baby,” I said softly, running a hand through his hair. 

“Don't wanna talk about it,” he muttered. 

“I know you don't, beautiful, but you're gonna have to to get your dad in trouble,” I said. 

“M-maybe he doesn't have to get in trouble,” Gee said quietly. “I-It's my fault, he said it was.”

“No, baby, no, it's not your fault,” I denied, pulling him up into my lap. “He's sick and disgusting and none of this was because of you. You were just sleeping, it's his fault.”

Gee cried, clinging onto me tight as there was a knock on my door. I sighed, carrying him over to the family room. I kicked the couch and Mikey grunted in annoyance. 

“Move,” I ordered. “Go hang out in my bedroom.”

He grumbled quietly, picking up his bong and heading back. 

“Don't take that with you,” I complained. 

He ignored me, shutting the door loudly. I shook my head, setting Gee down as I went to answer the door. There were two cops standing there as I let them in up to my apartment. The female officer sat next to Gee and I sat on the other side of him, holding his hand. 

“Hello, sweetie,” she greeted kindly. “I'm Officer Orzechowski.”

“O-Orz…” Gee trailed off with a frown as he tried to pronounce her name. 

“You can call me Officer Sarah,” she said with a chuckle. 

She had pale skin and bright blue eyes. Her black hair was pulled back into a ponytail. 

“You're Gerard Way?” She asked. 

Gee nodded nervously, looking back at me with watery eyes. 

“We're just gonna talk for a little bit, okay?” Officer Sarah asked. 

Gee nodded again and I held his hand tighter. 

“This is Officer Armstrong,” she said, gesturing to her partner, who nodded at us. “Do you think you can tell us about what happened with your dad?”

“D-do I have to?” Gee whimpered. 

Officer Sarah sighed. “I'm afraid so, sweetheart. If we're gonna have evidence to get your dad in jail then we're gonna need you to tell us.”

“W-well, maybe jail I-is a little extreme,” Gee said. 

I kissed the side of his head. 

“Baby, you need to tell her, okay?” I whispered. “I know it's painful but you need to.”

Gee nodded and I kissed his cheek. His lip was quivering as he looked back at Officer Sarah, Officer Armstrong standing behind her. 

“So, tell us everything,” Officer Sarah said. “Take your time, sweetheart.”

Gee nodded, his lip still quivering as he tried not to cry. “W-well my dad was g-gonna have an affair with…I don't know, s-some lady. B-but she canceled and he was mad.”

I wrapped my arms around him and he sniffled. 

“I-I went to sleep but when I woke up h-his hands were all over me,” Gee continued. “I-I asked him to stop b-but he got mad and hit me a couple times. A-and then I started crying a-and that only made him more annoyed. H-he started saying th-these awful things to me.”

“What kind of things, honey?” Officer Sarah asked. 

“Th-that I was worthless and how th-this is my fault,” he whispered shakily. “H-how I was just an accident a-and this was how to make it up to him for being born.”

Officer Sarah looked shocked as I pulled him into my lap. Gee cried, hugging onto me tight. 

“A-and then he pushed me onto my stomach a-and wouldn't let me get up,” Gee continued to say. “H-he hit me again then ripped of m-my panties and…a-and then he--”

Gee couldn't say anything anymore as he sobbed, burying his face into the crook of my neck. Officer Sarah rubbed his back softly and soothingly. 

“What was your family doing during this?” Officer Sarah asked. 

“I-I was screaming but they just ignored me!” Gee cried. 

I kissed his forehead, running a hand through his hair. Gee took a few deep breaths, his head resting on my shoulder. 

“Sweetheart, do you think we could take a picture of your bruises?” She asked. 

Gee nodded slowly as he stood up. He sniffled, lifting his shirt. There were some purple bruises littering his ribs and his chubby tummy. I frowned as Officer Armstrong took photos. 

“This one looks older,” he remarked, pointing to a fading one on his arm. “Where's it from?”

“My mom,” Gee whispered. 

“Does your mom hit you?” Officer Sarah asked and Gee nodded. “How long has she been doing this?”

“A-as long as I can remember,” Gee whimpered. 

“Is he done with the photos?” I asked. 

She nodded and Gee put his shirt down, sitting on my lap. We talked for a little bit more until they left to go arrest his parents. His dad would be charged with rape and child neglect and his mom with domestic abuse and child neglect. God, my poor baby. He was sobbing and shaking as Mikey stepped out. 

“They finally gone?” Mikey asked. 

I looked at the blunt in his hand, scrunching my nose up. 

“None of that in my house,” I said. 

“Have you ever smoked weed before?” Mikey asked. 

I glared at him. “Yes, I have.”

“Did you like it?” He asked. 

“Yes,” I stated, “But none of that shit around Gee.”

“I-I don't like it,” Gee whimpered. 

“You know, if I'm gonna be living here I should be able to make a few rules of my own,” Mikey said. “And number one on that list is that I don't wanna hear my brother being fucked so either keep it down or do it while I'm not home.”

Gee sniffled, shaking his head. “N-no. D-Don't wanna do it again.”

“Your loss,” Mikey muttered, looking me over. 

I glared at him and he smirked. 

Gee held onto me tighter. “M-mine, Mikey.”

“Yeah, whatever,” he muttered, winking at me. 

Gee cried and I hugged him tight. 

“You know what, I think you deserve a nap,” I said. 

I carried Gee up to the bedroom, shutting the door and cuddling in the bed with him. 

“Does your butt still hurt, baby?” I asked. 

He nodded, sniffling as he hugged me. 

“I-I don't want Mikey with you,” he whispered. 

“I won't, I promise,” I said. “I love you and only you.”

“You tired?” I asked, stroking his cheek gently. 

He nodded his head. “I-I didn't get much sleep at all.”

“Okay, just get some rest,” I said. 

Gee nodded, closing his eyes to sleep. I sang to him quietly until he eventually dozed off. I left him there, replacing my spot with Olivia as I got up slowly and walked out, shutting the door behind me. 

“I'm not gonna have any of your shit,” I said to Mikey. “Be thankful that I'm letting you live here. I was happy letting them send you away to live in a foster home but your brother wanted to keep you safe and happy so you better fucking appreciate and treat him better.”

“You wanna snort a line with me?” Mikey asked. 

My eyes widened. “No, and you are most certainly not doing that here.”

Mikey shrugged, turning on the tv. 

“You know, the police are gonna be back here later so you can't leave your drugs here,” I said. 

“Then I'll just leave,” Mikey said. 

“No because they'll probably still want to talk to you,” I stated. 

Mikey groaned. “God, why'd Gee have to go and screw everything up? It was all fine before.”

“It was not fine before,” I denied. “Life was like hell before I intervened.”

“You're right,” Mikey agreed. 

I raised my eyebrows. “I am?”

“Yeah, you're the one who screwed everything up, not Gee,” he said. 

“You know what, I'm fucking done,” I muttered, throwing my hands up. “For all I care you're just an ass who can be homeless. I'm only letting you stay here because Gee is the one who wants you here, he loves you.”

“Well, I wasn't asking him for any favors,” Mikey said. 

I glared at him, going into my kitchen. I grabbed some Lucky Charms, pouring it into a bowl. 

“Ooh, can I have some?” He asked. 

“Get it yourself, asshole,” I said. 

It was almost noon and I have yet to eat anything. I sat down beside Mikey on the couch, glaring at him as I looked at the tv. I grabbed the remote, changing the channel. 

“Hey, I was watching that,” he complained. 

“My house, my rules,” I stated. 

He groaned. “If you get to choose what to watch then I get to snort coke.”

“In what world are those two equivalent?” I asked. 

“Some people care a lot about their tv,” Mikey said. “I am one of those people.”

He grabbed the remote from my hand and I scowled. I set my bowl down, grabbing the remote back as he fought for it. 

“My house, my tv,” I grunted. 

“You're an ass,” he said. 

Mikey pushed me down onto the couch, smirking down at me. 

“Well, if my brother won't fuck I sure will,” he offered. 

“Go fuck yourself,” I spat, pushing him off me. 

I wasn't really hungry anymore as I stood up. Mikey took my cereal as I went back to the bedroom. I was still angry as I crawled into the bed with Gee. Looking at his peaceful, beautiful face made me smile slightly. I kissed his forehead, pulling him close to me. Gee hummed sleepily, hugging me tight. 

“Love you,” Gee mumbled sleepily. 

I smiled, running my hand through his hair. 

“You want breakfast?” I asked. “Or lunch, really.”

He nodded softly and I smiled. 

“What do you want, beautiful?” I asked. 

“Lucky Charms,” he said quietly. 

I nodded, standing up to get him food. I glared at Mikey as I walked by. I poured a bowl of cereal for Gee, going back into the bedroom. I kissed Gee’s forehead happily. 

“I love you, beautiful,” I whispered. “You're safe now, you're with me.”


	17. Chapter 17

My phone rang and I picked it up. 

“Hello?” I asked. 

“Frankie!” My mom exclaimed. “I was wondering when we’re gonna have dinner with you and your girlfriend.”

I looked over and sighed when I saw Mikey holding out a blunt for Gee. I grabbed the blunt, throwing it out the window as Mikey complained. 

“Now’s not really the moment,” I said. 

Mikey looked at me and the serious phone call with the smirk.

“Oh, Frankie!” He moaned loudly. “I love fucking your ass!”

I glared at him. 

“What was that? I heard a boy moaning. Frank, are you gay still? Are you cheating on your girlfriend?” She questioned. 

“No, that wasn't anyone, he's just pretending,” I said, walking back into the bedroom. “We’re just really busy at the moment.”

“I want to meet that girl of yours,” she said. 

“Maybe sometime later, bye now,” I said, hanging up quickly. 

I turned around and saw Gee standing at the door. 

“Who was that?” He asked. 

“Nobody important, just Brendon,” I lied. 

I didn't want him to think it was such a trouble for him to be here since I had to ask my parents for money for him. 

“Come here, sweetheart,” I said. 

I opened my arms and he hurried into the hug. He was feeling a lot better now, it's been two days since the police came. Not really mentally better, but physically. The bruises were beginning to fade and his ass didn't really hurt anymore. I kissed his forehead and he buried his face into my chest. 

“When do we have to go to court?” He asked. 

“I don't know, baby, soon,” I muttered. “But I've gotta go to work now, beautiful.”

He whimpered and shook his head. We sat on the edge of the bed and he was on my lap. 

“I'm gonna be back soon, okay?” I asked and he nodded softly. “Think you can be da--my brave little boy for a while?”

I still wasn't sure how he felt about the whole daddy thing after everything that had happened. 

“I still want you to be my daddy,” Gee whispered, looking up at me. “You're still my daddy, I love you.”

I smiled, running a hand through his hair. 

“Now, do you think you can be a brave little boy for daddy while I'm gone?” I asked. 

Gee looked a little unsure as he bit his lip. 

“You're gonna be just fine, beautiful,” I reassured. “You can cuddle up here with Olivia and watch some movies, Mikey will be here too to keep you safe.”

“Mikey won't keep me safe, he doesn't care about me,” Gee muttered sadly. 

“How about we play a little trick on him then?” I suggested with a smirk. 

“Like what, daddy?” He asked. 

“Let's hide all his drugs,” I said. 

He giggled and nodded. 

“I don't like his drugs,” he said. 

“C’mon, let's go,” I said. 

Mikey was passed out on the couch when we walked out. 

“What if he gets mad at me?” He whispered. “No, I don't wanna do it. He's gonna get mad and hit me. He always does that.”

“Okay, we don't have to,” I said, stroking his cheek gently. “But how about we just go and I'll set you up in my bedroom with my laptop and you can watch Netflix.”

He nodded and I grabbed my laptop. Gee cuddled up under the blankets and hugged Olivia. I smiled, typing in my password and I handed it to him. He smiled and I kissed his forehead. 

“Want a snack before I go?” I asked. 

He nodded his head and I smiled. I went out, grabbing a pack of Oreos. He smiled and took them and I smiled. I changed into my work shirt and jeans. 

“Alright, bye, sweetheart,” I said, giving him a kiss. “Call me if you need anything, they let me leave if it's an emergency.”

Gee nodded and I smiled, kissing his forehead. 

“Goodbye, beautiful,” I said. 

“Bye bye, daddy,” he said. “When are you gonna be back?”

“Just a few hours,” I said. 

“Okay, I'm gonna miss you,” Gee said. “I love you.”

“Love you too, baby,” I said. 

I smiled, walking out of the room and shutting the door. Mikey was still sleeping as I walked passed him out of the apartment. 

Work sucked, as it always does. I got home dirty and annoyed. I heard music pounding as I drove up. I scowled, opening the door and stepping up. The lights were dimmed, tv playing loud and music even louder. There was a lot of people dancing and talking and drinking. 

I spotted Gee on the couch, looking like he was about to cry. There were some girls hitting on him but he kept shaking his head. I went over and shut off the tv and music. 

“Everyone out!” I shouted. 

They all stared at me as Gee ran and jumped up into my arms. He burst into tears and I rubbed his back gently. 

“I said, get the fuck out of my house!” I repeated. 

They all grumbled and left, and I saw Mikey within the mix of people. We were finally alone and I caressed Gee’s cheek gently, kissing his forehead. 

“Beautiful, what happened?” I asked. 

“Y-you left and then Mikey invited people over,” he cried. “A-and I was gonna call you but th-then Mikey took my phone a-and people kept talking to me and I-I wanted to call you! I'm sorry! M-Mikey took my phone!”

“Hey, it's okay, baby, I know, it's not your fault,” I whispered reassuringly. 

“I-I'm sorry, I tried to get them to leave but they wouldn't listen to me,” he said. 

“Why didn't you stay in your bedroom, baby?” I asked. 

“B-because people kicked me out and locked the door and wouldn't let me in,” he said. 

I frowned when I realized I didn't see anyone come out of my bedroom. I went over but found the door was locked. I grabbed my key and unlocked it, finding two people making out on my bed. 

“Out, now,” I ordered.

They looked up, realizing everyone was gone. They left my apartment and I sighed. I looked back at Gee who was looking and as he continued to cry. 

“I'm sorry,” he whispered. 

“Baby, what's wrong?” I asked as I stepped closer. 

He held up his wrist and I sighed. I looked at the red lines where he had snapped the bracelet against his skin. 

“Baby,” I muttered softly. 

“Th-they were hitting on me and t-touching me a-and--”

“Beautiful,” I interrupted quietly. “I'm not gonna get mad at you.”

“I-I would've called y-you like you told me to do b-but I didn't have my phone,” he cried. 

I sat us down on the couch and kissed his forehead. 

“Baby, you don't need to call me when you feel like cutting,” I said and he cried, shaking his head. “You don't need me, beautiful, you're strong, I know you are.”

He buried his face into the crook of my neck as he hugged me tight. 

“I love you,” he whispered. 

I kissed the side of his head, running a hand through his hair. 

“You're so brave and strong,” I muttered. “I'll always be here for you, but I know you're strong enough to stop yourself.”

Gee sniffed, kissing my cheek. I rubbed his wrist gently with my thumb as I looked down at it sadly. 

“C’mon, let me make you dinner, beautiful,” I said softly. 

I got up and went to the kitchen, ignoring the mess as I dug through the cabinets. I found some canned chicken noodle soup, dumping it into a pot as I turned the stove on. Gee sat at the counter, wiping his eyes as he watched me. I leaned over and gave him a soft kiss. 

“You okay, baby?” I asked. 

He nodded slowly and honestly. 

“Want some juice?” I asked. 

Gee nodded and I gave him a reassuring smile. I kissed his cheek and turned to the food. I stirred it while it heated, watching the noodles and vegetables move around in the black pot. I felt his arms wrap around me from behind, his head resting against my back. I smiled, feeling my heart flutter. 

“It's almost done, baby,” I said. 

He nodded slowly, head still pressed against my back as he hugged me. I put one hand on where his hands were clasped over my stomach and smiled. I turned around and gave him a kiss. 

“I love you, baby boy,” I whispered. 

“Love you too, daddy,” Gee repeated. 

“How does Tinker Bell sound?” I asked.

Gee nodded quickly and I smiled, running a hand through his hair. 

“Okay, go out he movie on the tv while I pour the soup and we can watch it,” I said. 

“C-can we watch it on your laptop instead?” He asked. “A-and dress up in pjs and cuddle in bed then fall asleep?”

“That sounds even better,” I agreed. “Go get dressed, beautiful.”

Gee hurried off to the bedroom while I poured the soup into bowls. I carried them back to the bedroom and saw him standing and waiting for me. He was wearing black sweatpants and a baby blue t-shirt with a big white heart on it. I changed into my own sweatpants and t-shirt as we crawled into bed. 

The two of us watched the movie, putting out empty bowls onto the nightstand when we finished them. I wrapped my arms around Gee, pulling him closer as we kept our eyes on my laptop. Somewhere near the ending, Gee fell asleep. I smiled, kissing his forehead as I turned off the movie and tucked him into bed. 

I started to fall asleep too but I heard my door open. I walked out into the apartment, seeing Mikey coming up the stairs. I crossed my arms, glaring down at him as he stopped. 

“What? Are you kicking me out now or something?” He asked with a small smirk. 

“I wish I could,” I said. “I'd have to ask Gee about it first.”

“Well, can you tell me when you think you will?” He asks. “That way I know when to make sure I'm not home so I won't be sent away.”

“Just clean up this mess, asshole,” I said. 

I stormed off to the bedroom, crawling into the bed. Gee smiled sleepily and nuzzled his face against my chest and I felt all my problems wash away.


	18. Chapter 18

“Are you ready, beautiful?” I asked. 

Gee nodded softly and I smiled. It was our last day at school today, which had the schedule changed. We'd have three long classes, third, second, and then first hour last, while we took finals. 

“Just today then the court date on Monday and it'll all be over,” I mumbled. “Just you and I without anything else getting in the way.”

I held his hand as we walked out. We drove to school and got out, where people were buzzing with excitement. I walked him to class and gave him a kiss. 

“I'll see you later, sweetheart,” I said. 

English finally came, the last class of the year. We sat in the rows of desks, gee next to me and Brendon in front of me. 

“I did the math and I need 246% on this final to get an A in this class,” Brendon said. 

I snickered while he frowned. 

“It's not funny,” he denied. 

“It kinda is,” I said. 

Miss B walked around passing out papers onto everyone's desks. 

“Well, what do you need to get an A in this class?” Brendon asked. 

“Tests are out, no talking, people are working,” Miss B announced. 

“I need 137% to get an A,” I said. 

“In other words, don't be a douche,” Miss B said, looking at Brendon and I. 

Brendon sat forward and I looked down at the thick packet on my desk. We worked silently until it finally ended. The bell rang as people shouted and swarmed the halls. 

“Meet us at the arcade!” Brendon shouted as we walked out. 

I swung our hands back and forth as I smiled. Gee still looked a little sad and I frowned in confusion. 

“What's wrong, beautiful?” I asked as we got into the car. 

“I'm not graduating,” he mumbled. “I have to repeat senior year again.”

“Oh, well that's okay, baby, at least you won't have to go to a college where it's even harder,” I said. 

“But then I'm gonna be here living alone with Mikey while you're off in New York,” Gee muttered. 

“Baby, you don't think you're staying here, do you?” I asked. 

“What do you mean?” He asked. 

“Sweetheart, I want you to come to New York with me,” I said. 

His face lit up for the first time I've seen in days. 

“Really?” He asked. 

“Yeah, we can enroll you into a high school in Brooklyn,” I said. “I'll have to live on campus for freshman year but we can get an apartment for you and I'll stay over all the time and it'll be just perfect.”

“I love you,” Gee said.

I smiled, kissing his cheek. 

“How about tomorrow we drive up to New York tomorrow and look at apartments?” I suggested. 

Gee gave a small smile. “That sounds really fun, daddy.”

“Is this why you've been so down?” I asked. 

He nodded softly. “W-With my dad and the end of school, I-I just kept thinking about how you're gonna l-leave me here.”

“Baby, I'm not gonna leave you,” I denied. “I promise you, we will get you enrolled into a high school in New York and you'll have so much fun there, you'll get to start over again and meet new people and have new friends.”

Gee gave a small smile and nodded. I leaned over and gave him a kiss as I started driving out of the quickly thinning parking lot. We got to the arcade where the others were already there. We sat down and Gee looked giddy. 

“You're excited,” Jamia remarked. 

“Frankie is letting me go to New York with him,” Gee said. 

“Oh really?” Jamia asked in shock. “That's great! Oh, you're gonna have so much fun there!”

“Y-you think?” Gee asked. 

Jamia nodded and hugged him. I smiled as the two talked and I looked at the others. 

“It's finally over,” I said. “High school is done and I can finally go to university, I've been wanting to go to college for so long.”

“We’re done,” Brendon said. 

“Okay, Gee, I declare a rematch on Space Invaders,” Pete said. 

Gee giggled softly and nodded. I smiled and watched Gee as he went off with Pete. 

“Why's Gee wearing a long sleeve?” Jamia asked. “It's summer, it’s hot.”

“Oh, I don't know, I think he just likes long sleeves,” I lied. 

“Boy must be burning up,” Patrick said. 

I looked at the long sleeve dark blue dress he was wearing and frowned slightly. He wasn't wearing the bandages anymore, but the cuts haven't yet faded. 

I grabbed a slice of the pizza in front of me. The others talked while I glanced over at Gee every now and then. He was so pretty and special. 

“Is he gonna live on campus with you?” Brendon asked. 

“Gee isn't allowed to,” Patrick said. 

“No, he's getting an apartment,” I said. “I'll stay with him there a lot too.”

“He really likes you,” Jamia said. 

I smiled, looking at Gee and Pete playing together. 

“I love him,” I mumbled. 

The door chimed as it opened and Mikey walked in. 

“Oh my god, finally, someone told me I'd find you here,” he said. “The apartment is locked and I can't get in.”

“Well, that sucks for you,” I said. 

“But I need to get my cocaine and my bong,” Mikey said. 

The others eyes widened as they looked at him. 

“Or you could just not do drugs,” I suggested instead. 

“But I need them,” he said. 

“Well, you're gonna have to wait until I get home,” I said. 

“No, you're gonna let me in now,” Mikey stated. 

I stood up and raised an eyebrow. 

“You're gonna fucking wait,” I said. 

“Just give me the key,” he said. 

“No, I don't trust you,” I denied. 

“C’mon, man, just lay up and give it to me,” Mikey said, growing more and more frustrated. 

“No, I can't give you my key,” I denied. 

“Why do you have to be like this?!” He shouted, grabbing Kenny the collar. 

I saw Gee hurry over, a scared look on his face. Oh god, he was finally starting to look happy again and not scared anymore. Fuck Mikey. 

“M-Mikey, what are you doing to Frankie?” He asked worriedly. “P-please don't hurt me.”

“Oh fuck off,” Mikey spat, pushing Gee. 

Gee fell back, hitting his head on an arcade game. That's when people gasped and I pushed Mikey. I'm sure it would've escalated into a fully fight but James rushed over. 

“You need to leave,” James ordered to Mikey. 

Mikey glared at me as he turned and stormed out. I rushed over to Gee, who was crying and holding his head in pain. 

“I'll get an ice pack,” James said. 

I pulled him into my lap, kissing the injured part of his head greatly. It wasn't bleeding but there'd probably be a knot on his head. 

“H-hurts,” he whimpered. 

“I know, baby,” I whispered. 

James handed me the ice pack and I pressed it against his head gently. 

“Need anything else?” He asked. 

“No, we're good, thanks,” I said. 

“Call me if you need anything,” James said, smiling as he walked away. 

I looked at Gee, giving him a soft kiss as he sniffled. 

“You'll be fine, sweetheart, it's not bad,” I whispered reassuringly. 

“Who the hell was that?” Jamia asked. 

“M-my baby brother,” Gee said quietly. 

I wrapped my arms around him as he held the ice pack up himself. He leaned up close to my ear so the others couldn't hear. 

“I-I wanna go home, daddy,” he whispered. 

I smiled and nodded. 

“Well, we're gonna get home, if I'm not there Mikey's probably gonna break the door down,” I said.

I made sure to not say anything to make it seem like Gee wanted to leave, I figured he wouldn't want that shared. 

“Alright, well, feel better, Gee,” Jamia said. “Call me too, we should hang out one day.”

Gee nodded slowly and I smiled up at her. Other people said goodbye as I stood up, carrying Gee out to the car. We drove away quietly, getting back to our house where I saw Mikey about to throw a rock through the little window in my door. I ran out grabbing the rock. I unlocked the door and he pushed passed me into the apartment. I grabbed Gee’s hand as I followed him. He threw a couple things he wanted into a bag and I glared at him as I crossed my arms. 

“You should just pack the rest of your shit up too,” I stated. 

“What are you talking about?” He asked. 

“I want you out,” I said. 

Mikey looked at Gerard with a raised eyebrow. “You're gonna let him kick me out?” 

Gee whimpered and held onto my hand, stepping behind me a little bit. 

“Are you fucking kidding me, Gee?” Mikey asked. “I'm your brother.”

Gee hugged me tight as he cried. “I-I'm sorry.”

I stroked his hair gently as I glared at Mikey. 

“You can leave now,” I said. “Either go now and stay with one of your druggie friends or let the government step in and send you to a foster home.”

“This is child neglect, Gee is 18, he can get charged with child neglect,” Mikey said. 

“Leave,” I ordered. 

Mikey glared, grabbing all his stuff and heading out the door. Gee watched his car from the window drive away, a sad look on his face. 

“My whole family is gone now,” he whispered. 

“You don't need them, beautiful,” I said.

Gee nodded softly, still looking sad as he glanced at the window again. 

“What if Mikes gets hurt?” He asked. 

I kissed his forehead, holding the ice pack to his head. 

“Gee, how about we go start looking at apartments online?” I suggested. 

Gee’s eyes lit up and I smiled, pulling him to the bedroom. We sat on my bed as I opened up my laptop. Gee put his paci into his mouth, laying on his stomach beside me. 

“What kind do you like?” I asked. 

“I don't really care,” he said quietly. “As long as it's not, like, run down.”

I snickered, looking back at the screen. 

“We only need one bedroom so that shouldn't be _too_ hard to find,” I said. 

I looked through the apartments, the cheaper ones but, as Gee said, not completely run down. I clicked on one and smiled.

“Oh, this one looks pretty nice,” I said. “It's only twenty minutes from campus, too. What do you think?”

I didn't hear a response and I looked over in confusion. Gee had fallen asleep, ice pack balancing on his head. I smiled, kissing his forehead as I tucked him into the bed.


	19. Chapter 19

Gee and I walked around the busy streets of Brooklyn. I held onto his hand as we went to yet another apartment that we were scheduled to view. The realtor walked a bit in front of us as Gee looked around in amazement. 

“Look it!” He said excitedly, pointing to a person who was singing on the street with a hat in front of her. 

“Wanna give her some money?” I asked. 

He nodded and I smiled, handing him five dollars. Gee hurried over and put the money into the hat. He came back and held onto my hand. I smiled, kissing his cheek. The lady stopped in front of an apartment building. 

“This one is five minutes from the high school and only about ten minutes from Pratt,” she said. “It's up on the fourth floor.”

We went inside and to the elevator. She talked to us about the prices and I smiled. 

“It's not that bad,” I said.

Gee has been so happy and excited all day. The idea of going and living with me in New York makes him so happy. He seems to have forgotten about everything else momentarily. 

We stepped out and went down the hall. She used a key to open a door and we stepped inside. The place wasn't much bigger than our apartment now. It had dark hardwood floors and off-white walls. There was no furniture, but there was a kitchen with full appliances and an island with a breakfast bar attached. The kitchen was straight open to the family room. There was a door to a bathroom and another to a bedroom. The bedroom had another door and Gee gasped. 

“It has a balcony!” He exclaimed. 

I chuckled as we stepped out onto it. We could see the view of the city and Gee smiled. I wrapped an arm around his waist and he rested his head on my shoulder. 

“I like this place,” he said quietly. 

“Yeah?” I asked. 

He nodded, looking up at me. “I can imagine us living here.”

“It's definitely better than some of the other places we've seen,” I agreed. 

“Is this the one?” He asked. 

I smiled down at him. “We’ll have to talk about it, beautiful.”

We went back over and talked with the realtor. She walked out with us and I smiled, holding his hand. 

“How about we get some lunch then go to an art museum here?” I suggested. 

Gee gasped and nodded. I held his hand as we went to a little shop. We ordered some sandwiches and we ate happily. Gee was looking out the window, watching everyone pass by in interest. I smiled at him as he chewed contentedly. 

“How's the food?” I asked. 

“It's good,” he said, taking a sip of his milkshake. 

“You really like that last place?” I asked. 

He bit his lip and nodded. 

“Well, it's at a safe place, mostly adults so we don't have to worry about college students throwing parties and being loud,” I said and he nodded. “It's got a good security deposit, it’s in good shape and the monthly pay isn't bad.”

Gee smiled and nodded. 

“There's also that one a few blocks down,” I added. “That one was pretty good. It came with furniture too.”

Gee giggled quietly and I smiled at how nice it sounded. 

“The couch was _green_ ,” he said. 

“True, we'd have to get a different couch, it looked like vomit,” I agreed and he giggled quietly. “There was that one other place that was really nice.”

“It was too far, though, daddy,” he said. 

I nodded and he finished eating. We got up and left, going down the street to the big museum. Gee dragged me up the big stairs to the big doors. I paid the admission fee while Gee tugged on my shirt excitedly. 

“Okay, okay, I'm coming,” I said as I chuckled. 

“Don't forget your stamps,” the man at the desk said. “The admission is for all day so you can come back later without paying again.”

Gee held out his hand and he got a purple stamp on it. I did the same and Gee dragged me into the museum. We walked across the marble floors to the paintings. Gee looked around with wide eyes happily. 

“Look at this!” He exclaimed, making sure his voice didn't get too loud. 

He pulled me over to a piece. There were life sized marionette dolls hanging from the ceiling. They all wore pretty dresses and suits and were arranged like they were ballroom dancing in the big hall. Gee smiled as he looked at them. 

“Did I ever tell you about the marionette dolls my mom had?” Gee asked. 

“No,” I replied, looking over at him curiously. 

Gee smiled softly. “She had these beautiful marionette dolls that my grandma gave her before she passed away when I was little. I loved them so much. There was two of them, a boy and a girl. One of them was this beautiful princess with curly blonde hair and a pretty crown and pink dress. The other was a prince that had a sword and dark hair. I loved playing with them so much. They were my favorite things ever. I would sneak into my mom’s room and play with them. I would make up cute little stories for them.”

Gee’s face got a little sad. “One day when I was seven my mom caught me playing with them. She got so mad. She said I wasn't allowed to go into her room and touch her stuff. Sh-she grabbed me and wrapped the strings of the marionette dolls around my neck. Mikey was only five, h-he was crying and begging my mom to stop. I-I couldn't breathe, I-I was so scared.”

“Oh, beautiful, I'm sorry,” I mumbled. 

I wrapped my arms around him, and he sniffled quietly. I held him close to me, kissing the top of his head. 

“You're safe with me,” I whispered. “No one’s gonna lay a finger on you.”

He nodded softly and I smiled. 

“I heard they have some Picasso here,” I said. “Let's go check it out.”

The two of us walked around for a while, looking at all sorts of things. I held his hand the entire time as we walked up and down flights of stairs, looking at all different pieces of artwork. The museum eventually closed and he frowned slightly. We walked down the street to where I parked my car and we got in. 

“What was your favorite thing, baby?” I asked. 

“I liked the one by Monet,” he said. 

“That was good,” I agreed. 

Gee yawned quietly as we drove with the traffic. 

“Busy day, you should get some rest, sweetheart,” I said. 

He nodded, resting his head against the window as he closed his head. 

“I love you, daddy,” he whispered. 

“I love you too, baby,” I repeated, reaching over to hold his hand. 

It was quiet for a moment, the only sound was of the music coming quietly through the speakers. I looked over and saw Gee falling asleep. I drove quietly while he slept, crossing back over to New Jersey, making my way down to Belleville. I heard Gee stirring quietly as we were twenty minutes from home. 

“Everything's gonna be okay, right?” He asked, his voice quiet, eyes not even open. I almost thought I imagined it because it looked like he was still asleep. 

“That's right,” I confirmed, squeezing his hand. “Everything's gonna be just fine, beautiful.”


	20. Chapter 20

Court was awful. Being summer, it was hot and stuffy. You'd think they'd have air conditioning but apparently it was broke. Plus, I had to watch my poor baby sobbing while being questioned and I couldn't do anything about it. 

“Donald Way is deemed guilty and will serve three years in prison,” the judge declared. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” I shouted, jumping up to my feet. “He deserves life! He raped his son!”

I was in a sour mood, if you couldn't tell. 

I felt hands grab me as the police pulled me out. 

“Fuck you!” I yelled. 

“Order in the court,” I heard the judge saying as he hit his gavel. 

The big wood doors shut and the officers looked at me sternly as they crossed their arms. 

“Sorry,” I muttered, holding my hands up innocently. 

I sat on the bench while they guarded the door. A little later, the door opened and Gee ran out into my arms, sobbing heavily. I rubbed his back gently and kissed his forehead. 

“What happened with your mom?” I asked. 

“Sh-she got four years,” he mumbled. 

“I'm sorry,” I whispered. “Stupid rich, white people. Why’s your dad have to be a congressman? Of course he isn't gonna get hardly any time. I'm surprised he got that much time. And your mom too, God, she nearly killed a couple times.”

“Th-they said that I seem fine now and there's no real evidence that she's done this my whole life,” he mumbled. 

“Those motherfuckers,” I muttered. 

“I'm sorry,” Gee whispered. 

“For what?” I asked. “There's nothing for you to apologize for.”

“I-I'm eighteen so I was given custody of Mikey,” he whispered. “I'm his l-legal guardian now. H-he's gonna have to live with us again.”

I sighed quietly, wrapping my arms around him as he sat in my lap. 

“Baby, it's okay,” I said. “Everything's gonna be just fine.”

“B-but what about New York?” He asked. 

“We’ll talk about that later, sweetheart,” I said, rubbing his back. 

People started filing out of the courtroom. Gee’s lawyer sat beside us and sighed. 

“I'm sorry,” he said quietly. “I tried so hard.”

“I know,” I said, and he really did try. “I'm not happy but…I guess this is the best we're gonna get.”

“I'm sorry,” he said again. 

He patted Gee on the back reassuringly. Mikey sat beside us, a smile on his face. 

“Hello, roommates,” he mocked, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. 

I glared at him, standing up. Gee cried as I carried him out to the car, Mikey following a few steps behind. I set him in the passenger seat and Mikey got into the back. I started driving home, holding onto Gee’s hand as he cried. 

“Oh shut up already,” Mikey muttered in annoyance. 

“F-fuck you,” Gee whispered. 

I looked over at Gee with raised eyebrows and he hid his face in his hands. 

“I-I'm sorry, please don't be mad, p-please don't hit me,” he cried. 

“Baby, I won't be mad and I'd never hurt you, he deserves it,” I said, squeezing his hand. 

We got back to the house and Mikey smiled as we walked inside. We were all dressed up, both Mikey and I in suits and Gee in a pretty long sleeved dark blue dress. 

“Oh look, home again,” Mikey said. “And this time you can't neglect me.”

“N-not until we sign the papers and stuff,” Gee mumbled sadly. 

He held my hand, pulling me back into the bedroom as he shut the door behind us. He dragged me to the bed and I laid down on it as he laid next to me and buried his face into the crook of my neck. 

“Cuddle me, daddy,” he whispered. 

I smiled, wrapping my arms around him. I put his paci in his mouth and he hummed out a thank you. 

“I'm gonna talk for a bit, you don't have to say anything, you can even go to sleep if you're tired from today, I don't mind,” I said. “But anyways, we were gonna go to New York in two months. Now that we have Mikey, the situation is a little different. Maybe he can stay here, rent out this apartment for himself. Or, dare I say it, come with us to New York. He can go to the high school in Brooklyn with you. Maybe we can find a two bedroom apartment for us instead. And then when he's eighteen he can move out. 

“I have some money. I got a check from someone and I have some leftover money that I was using for the apartment. Plus, I've already been saving up for a while now because of my job. Mikey can get a job too. He probably won't but whatever. Maybe you can do something too, you can get a job at the art museum you liked. That'd be a fun job. Maybe we can sell one of our cars to help for a two bedroom apartment. I mean, when we go places in New York it'll mostly be by foot so we don't need two cars.”

I stopped and thought for a moment, looking down at Gee’s half asleep figure. 

“B-But it's gonna be okay, right?” He asked quietly. 

I smiled and kissed his forehead. “Yeah, everything's gonna be fine.”

“Yeah, I think everything will be fine,” he agreed, his voice barely above a whisper. 

I ran my hand through his hair, staring up at the ceiling. 

“I love you,” I said. 

I looked down when I didn't hear anything and saw he was already asleep. I got up slowly, going out and shutting the door. I stepped into the bathroom and rinsed my face off. As I stared at myself in the mirror, my mind raced with thoughts. 

My whole plan was over. My plan of just going to Pratt alone and living on campus was completely shot. I had Gee now, which I was happy about. But with Gee also comes Mikey. And I was less than thrilled about that. God, Mikey just came along and ruined everything. I loved the thought of Gee coming with me to live in New York together, it'd be perfect. 

I loosened the tie around my neck a little bit as I stepped out of the bathroom. Mikey was on the couch, watching tv and eating a bag of chips. 

“Can't you just get emancipated or something?” I asked. 

“Where's the fun in that?” He replied. 

“You're an ass,” I mumbled. “And these are _my_ chips.”

I took the chips and he snickered. 

“So, what's the plan now?” Mikey asked. “We gonna live together as a big, happy family. It'll be just like Full House.”

“No,” I denied. “You ruined everything. Gee and I were supposed to go and live in New York together.”

“New York, sounds fun, when are we going?” He asked. 

I glared at him.

“You know, we should just leave you here,” I said. 

“Child neglect,” Mikey reminded me. “Unless you wanna be my new daddy.”

“I hope you die,” I spat.

Mikey snickered while I put the chips away. I walked back over and saw him watching some random movie that I've never heard of before. Suddenly, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me down to straddle his hips. 

“You know, my brother is a really heavy sleeper,” he said. 

“I'm not fucking you,” I denied. 

“Of course not,” Mikey agreed. “I'd fuck you, obviously.”

I spat in his face and stood up. 

“Don't you have some party to go to?” I asked. 

“Not until later,” he said. 

“C’mon, not even a quick fuck?” He asked. 

I shook my head, sitting on the couch beside him. 

“We're gonna have to make some serious rules if you're living with us,” I said and he groaned in annoyance. “First of all, no picking on your brother. Second is no parties. No drugs in the house, don't make a mess, stop eating all my food, no making inappropriate comments towards me. And again, stop messing with your brother, he loves you.”

He scoffed, shaking his head. Mikey pulled out a blunt and offered it out to me. It was tempting but I shook my head, grabbing it. I stood up and threw it out the window again. 

“You have to stop doing that,” he said. 

“Stop smoking in my house,” I countered. 

“ _Our_ house,” he corrected. 

“I hate you,” I said. 

“Our house, in the middle of the street…”

Mikey's singing trailed off as I went back to the bedroom. I raised my eyebrows when I saw Gee awake, typing on the laptop while he sucked on his paci. 

“What are you doing, beautiful?” I asked. 

He pulled the paci from his mouth. “I'm wondering if we can, like, I don't know, do something.”

“What do you mean by that?” I asked, sitting beside him. 

I looked at the screen and saw he was looking at more apartments. 

“Two bedroom apartments are more expensive,” he said quietly. 

“Well, maybe we can just get a one bedroom apartment and have Mikey still just sleep on a pull out couch,” I suggested. “He isn't gonna live with us for long, only until he's eighteen. Then it could just be you and I again, like we always planned.”

“It'll work out,” he mumbled. 

“Of course it will,” I reassured. “Now, c’mon, baby, don't think about this right now. Don't get stressed out, beautiful. Cuddle with me, sweetheart.”

He shut the laptop, wrapping his arms around me. I smiled, laying down on the bed as he rested his head on my chest. 

“Daddy, I love you so much,” he whispered. “I'm sorry for dragging you into this.”

“Baby, I don't care as long as I'm with you,” I said. 

Gee leaned up, pressing his lips against mine. I smiled into the kiss, resting my hands on his hips. The kiss between us was slow and sweet and it made my heart flutter happily. My arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer to me. 

Music blasting suddenly interrupted us and I groaned. Gee kissed my cheek and I smiled at him. As long as I have him, everything will be fine.


	21. Chapter 21

I sat with Gee on my bed, a week after the court had happened. Gee was again doing a lot better now. I think just knowing his parents wouldn't be able to touch him made him feel safer. 

“I need to paint my nails again,” he said, looking down at his fingers. 

I reached over and handed him my bottle of black nail polish. He took it in his hand, biting his lip as he looked at it. 

“I-I don't think i wanna paint my nails black anymore,” he said. 

I raised my eyebrows. Gee usually just wears dark clothes and paints his nails black. 

“What color do you want?” I asked. 

“Um, purple,” he chose. 

“I don't have purple,” I said. “I'm sure Jamia does.”

“Ooh, can I go over to Jamia’s?” Gee asked. “I haven't seen her in a while. I miss her.”

“Yeah, of course you can go over there,” I said. “Just give her a call first.”

He nodded, grabbing his phone as he went to the other room. I sighed, leaning back peacefully. Mikey has been gone for the past two days so it's been nice and quiet. 

“She said okay,” Gee told me as he walked in. 

I smiled, tossing him the keys. “Good, go have fun, beautiful.”

He came over, giving me a kiss. Gee smiled, walking out. I heard the front door shut and the car drove away. I sat up, looking around my bedroom. It's the first time I've been alone in a while and I wasn't quite sure what to do with myself. 

I went out, making a bowl of popcorn. I put in a horror movie and sat on the couch, the lights off as I was in the dark. I watched the movie with interest, until the credits started rolling and my bowl was empty. I was bored again.

What's something a guy can do while he's home alone for the first time in weeks?

Well, that should be obvious. 

And with that, my mind started wandering to dark places. Places that used to be filled with scantily clad boys but now was only full of Gee. Gee with a black garter belt around his chubby stomach, pretty lace panties and black thigh highs. 

“Jesus,” I muttered, feeling the aching in the pit of my stomach. 

My hand ran down my chest, going to palm myself through my sweatpants. I just kept thinking about how hot Gee was, his ass that was so fucking perfect. His ass was so great to hold and squeeze. Oh god, all the things I'd love to do to his ass. 

I pushed my sweatpants down around my thighs, wrapping a hand around my erection. My hand stroked myself slowly, a small sigh leaving my lips. A warm pooling of pleasure built up and I moaned. It's been so long since I've gotten off and it felt so fucking good. 

I could imagine Gee’s small moans and high pitched whines as I made him feel so good. I wanted to make him feel so good. I wanted to make him come over and over again as he cried in pleasure. The way his hands would curl into and grip the sheets, his head thrown back and mouth hanging open. Gee’s black hair sweaty and matted to his forehead, cheeks flushed a deep red. 

“Shit, Gee,” I breathed, my hand moving faster. 

Gee bent over, ass in the air. His hands bound with a pretty pink silk ribbon. Makeup smudged, lips swollen from kissing. The way he’d beg and beg for me, beg me to make him feel so good.

“D-daddy?” Someone asked. 

I jumped, looking at Gee who I hadn't even noticed came home. I grabbed a pillow, covering myself up as I stifled a moan from the friction. 

“I-I'm sorry, Gee,” I choked out. 

Gee was blushing as he walked closer. 

“D-did you have fun?” I asked. 

Gee gave me a small smile as he kneeled in front of me. He tugged at the pillow but I shook my head.

“B-baby, y-you don't have to,” I said. 

I didn't want him to do something if he was uncomfortable with it after everything with his dad. 

“Daddy, it's okay,” he insisted. 

“Y-you sure?” I asked, caressing his cheek gently. 

He nodded his head and I sighed. I moved the pillow away and Gee blushed. He wrapped a hand around my erection and I sucked in a breath. His perfect pastel purple painted hand moved up and down slowly. Gee leaned forward, his lips wrapping around my tip. 

“Fuck,” I moaned. 

He moved farther down, his hand jacking off what he couldn't fit into his mouth. 

“Oh my god, Gee, shit,” I muttered. “Just like that, baby, so fucking good.”

My head fell back as I felt his tongue flit against my slit. 

“O-oh my fucking god,” I choked out. 

The heating pleasure was building up, the knot tightening in my stomach. My hips rocked up into his mouth slowly. Gee gagged quietly and I cursed. My hand reached down to tangle into his black hair. 

“Your mouth is so fucking perfect,” I moaned. 

My hips were rocking up, the sounds of his gags filling the room. The burning heat was so great and watching Gee was even better. Down on his knees, spit falling from the corner of his mouth as his head moved up and down on me. 

“Shit, I'm gonna come,” I moaned. 

I pushed Gee’s head away, stroking myself quickly and he shook his head.

“Nuh-uh, daddy,” he said, his voice slightly gravelly, “You swallowed for me, I-I wanna for you.”

I moved my hand away and his mouth was on me again. I moaned, the burning knot in my stomach as I came. Gee swallowed, for the most part. He blushed as it dribbled down his chin and he wiped it away. I pulled my sweatpants up and he crawled up into my lap. 

“Thank you, beautiful,” I said. 

I could feel the hard on in his panties and I smirked. 

“Want me to help you with that, baby?” I asked. 

Gee bit his lip nervously. “I-Is it gonna hurt?”

“No, sweetheart, of course it won't,” I denied. 

“O-Okay,” he agreed quietly. 

“You sure?” I asked. 

Gee nodded his head and I reached a hand underneath his skirt, palming him through his panties. He whimpered, his hips rutting into my hand. I set him down onto the couch gently, crashing my lips against his. I leaned down and kissed his neck, pulling away to take his shirt off before I was back again. Gee was letting out quiet whimpers, biting his lip to hold them back.

“You sure you want this?” I asked. 

He nodded his head. “I trust you, I love you.”

“I love you too,” I repeated. 

I pulled his skirt down slowly, giving him time for him to change his mind. Dark colored panties encased a straining erection. 

“You're so beautiful, baby,” I whispered, kissing along his chest. 

My hand went down and palmed him through his panties. Gee’s hips rocked up gently as he moaned, covering his mouth. I pulled his hand away, giving his lips a soft kiss. 

“You make the best sounds, baby, don't hide them,” I murmured against his lips. 

I kissed right behind his ear as he whined softly, hips rutting into my hand. 

“Want me to make you feel so fucking good?” I whispered. 

Gee nodded as he blushed deeply and I pulled his panties down his legs. I watched the way his chubby legs shook slightly when I wrapped my hand around his erection. I kissed down his stomach, gently pushing his legs open a little wider. My tongue trailed along his inner thigh, making Gee tremble. I licked right over his entrance and Gee cried out in pleasure, throwing his head back. My tongue ran around the tight ring of muscle slowly as Gee was panting heavily.

“I-I can’t--gonna come,” he moaned.

I smirked. “Already? You’re just loving this, aren’t you, baby?”

Gee nodded quickly, a hand reaching down to tangle into my hair and push me back into place. I sucked softly, hearing the way he moaned loudly. Gee was gripping onto the couch cushions, whines and whimpers leaving his lips continuously. 

“Like it when I eat your ass out, baby?” I mumbled.

“Y-yes, daddy,” Gee choked out.

My tongue pushed inside him and I felt him clench around me as he cried out. I looked up and saw his hand wrapped around his now softening erection, come dripping over his fingers onto his stomach. Gee blushed, looking away from me as I kissed his cheek. I grabbed a tissue from the coffee table and wiped him off. My head rested on his chest and I smiled as he ran his fingers through my hair.

“I love you, baby boy,” I whispered.

“I love you too, daddy,” he repeated.

I kissed his chest gently and looked at the little hickeys I had made earlier. I was glad that for once he had bruises made out of love and affection rather than from hate and abuse.

“It’s late,” I remarked. “How about we take a quick shower then head to bed?”

Gee nodded his head in agreement. We stood up and went to the bathroom. Gee turned on the shower and made sure the water was warm as I shed myself of my clothes. He smiled softly, pulling me into the shower with him.

“You know, I think when we go to New York we should get a big penthouse that has a big bathtub that can fit both of us right next to a big window so we could see out at the entire city,” I said.

Gee giggled softly. “And we’ll have big chandeliers and fancy paintings on the walls.”

“And heated marble floors,” I added.

“And a big balcony that we could fit a hot tub onto.”

“And we’ll have a butler who can cook us fancy meals whenever we want. Oh, and on the roof we’ll have our own helicopter pad where we’ll put our helicopter.”

“It’ll be a pink helicopter.”

“That’s right, our very own pink helicopter to match our purple private jet.”

Gee giggled quietly, resting his head on my chest.

“How about we go to the cafe where the really good banana bread was then go to the arcade tomorrow?” I suggested.

Gee nodded, smiling at the promises of tomorrow.


	22. Chapter 22

I walked into the café, seeing it mostly empty. Gee held onto my hand as we went to the cash register. 

“Can we please have a banana bread, a muffin, and a coffee,” I said, then turned to Gee. “What do you want to drink, sweetheart?”

Gee blushed, leaning closer and putting a hand up to speak into my ear. 

“Hot chocolate,” he whispered. 

“And a hot chocolate,” I ordered, squeezing his hand. 

“Unfortunately we don't have that anymore because it's summer,” the lady said. “I wish they sold them year-round, they're so damn good. But we have tea, smoothies, pops.”

“Smoothie,” Gee whispered to me. “Strawberry.”

“Strawberry smoothie,” I said. 

She smiled as I paid for it and she got everything. The two of us sat at a table by the window. He held onto my hand across the table and I saw the pink bracelet around his wrist. I missed it being on my wrist but I knew it was on his for the better. I knew he wouldn't have to wear it soon and I dreamed for that day. 

“I have an idea,” I said and he looked at me curiously. “A way to make Mikey move out and get himself emancipated.”

Gee gasped. “How?”

“We make him not want to live with us,” I said and he furrowed his eyebrows. “You know, annoy him so much he doesn't wanna be here.”

Gee giggled and nodded. 

“Smart Daddy,” he said. 

“Thanks, baby,” I said, kissing his hand. “How about we skip the arcade and start now?”

Gee nodded quickly. We finished eating and went home quickly. Mikey had gotten home early that morning from some party he had been at. He was laying on the couch, looking hungover. 

“Man, I have the worst headache ever,” he groaned. 

I raised my eyebrows and smirked. 

“I hope you know I ate your brother out on that couch,” I stated. 

Gee blushed as Mikey made a noise of disgust. He laid on the floor, grabbing a pillow to rest his head on. 

“I pressed my erection against that pillow,” I said. 

“Ugh!” He exclaimed, throwing the pillow. “I'm going to lay in your bed.”

“Oh, you don't even wanna know what we've done there,” I said. 

“Fucking disgusting,” he muttered. “Fine, I'm just gonna take a shower.”

“Oh, Gee, remember that one time we fucked in the shower?” I asked. 

Gee giggled and nodded. Mikey glared at us as he went into the bathroom and slammed the door shut, starting the shower. 

“Baby, here's some money, go to the little store on the corner and buy some vegetables,” I said, handing him a twenty. 

Gee looked confused but he grabbed his shoes and walked out. I hid all our good food underneath my bed and smiled. Mikey was still in the bathroom when Gee got home and we put all that food into the kitchen. 

“Good boy,” I muttered, kissing his forehead. 

I wrapped my arms around him. “Just imagine us being able to go to New York alone.”

“We should invite Jamia over and make Mikey watch us have a fashion show,” Gee said. 

“My pretty little devil,” I praised, kissing his cheek. 

“I'll go call her,” he said. 

He went into the bedroom and Mikey came out a few minutes later. His hair was wet and he didn't have his glasses on. 

“You're out of soap,” he said. 

Bitch comes into my house and uses up all my soap. 

I don't think so. 

“Yeah, I used a lot the other day to get my dried up come out of Gee’s hair,” I said. 

“Ew, what the fuck?!” Mikey exclaimed, putting on his glasses. “I didn't need to know that, thank you very much.”

I knew that was one thing he wouldn't be able to stand, his brother and I have sex. I was gonna use that to my full advantage. 

“Jamia’s coming over!” Gee cheered. 

“Who's that?” Mikey asked, looking at us skeptically. 

“My best friend,” Gee said proudly. 

Mikey snorted. “Since when have you had friends?”

Gee’s happiness deflated as his lip quivered. 

“You fuck off right now,” I said. “Jamia is gonna come over and we are going to have an amazing time and they're gonna dress up.”

“Do you have to do the most gay thing possible?” Mikey complained. 

I crossed my arms. “Do you have a problem with us being gay?”

“Course not,” Mikey denied. “I mean, we almost fucked the other day while Gee was sleeping. I'd say it was pretty intimate and hot between us. You straddling my hips, begging for my cock. You were pretty desperate for me to fuck you.”

“Y-you what?” Gee whimpered. 

He hurried to the bedroom and I sent a glare to Mikey before following. Gee was curled up on the bed, hugging Olivia to his chest. I pulled him into my lap and kissed his forehead. 

“He's just lying, baby,” I whispered. “He's trying to mess with you, to get inside your head and make you upset.”

“Why would he do that?” Gee asked. 

“Because he isn't a nice person,” I said. “Which is even more of the reason to stick it to him, driving him up the walls until he moves out. We’ll tell all sorts of stories to annoy him and then it'll be just us two heading for New York.”

Gee giggled and nodded. 

“So what he said wasn't real?” He asked. 

“Of course it wasn't,” I stated. “You're the only person’s cock I could ever want.”

Gee blushed deeply as there was a knock on the door. I got up and went and saw Jamia with a bag over her shoulder. I pushed her outside and shut the door as she frowned in confusion. 

“We’re annoying Mikey as much as possible to get him to move out,” I whispered. 

Jamia smiled, opening up the door.

“What's up?!” She exclaimed loudly. 

“Quiet the fuck down,” Mikey muttered. 

Gee ran over and gave her a big hug. 

“Let's have a fashion show!” Gee cheered. 

“And play Katy Perry music really loud!” Jamia added enthusiastically. 

“Oh god, not Katy Perry,” Mikey groaned.

“C’mon, baby, let's go get you all dolled up,” Jamia said, taking Gee’s hand and leading him back to the bedroom.

I smiled and sat beside Mikey as he watched something. 

“I know what you're doing,” he stated. 

“What's that?” I asked. 

“Annoy me,” he said. 

“Oh come on, you're so full of yourself,” I scoffed, even though he was completely right. “Not everything is about you. We have a life too and this is just how what our life was like before you came along.”

We heard Roar start playing loudly from the other room while the two sang passionately. 

“Why don't you just move out?” I asked. “What's the point of living here with us if it's no fun for you?”

“Because here Gee legally has to feed me so I know I won't starve or go poor because Gee would do anything to keep me safe because he loves me,” Mikey said. “Unfortunately for him, that's pretty much just one sided.”

I glared at him. “We won't feed you and you'll starve to death.”

“Ah yes, then Gee will go to prison,” Mikey said. “Just imagine what all the men there would love to do with my small, precious brother.”

I was practically in fumes when the bedroom door opened. Gee was wearing a leather mini skirt with a white crop top that completely showed off his chubby tummy. Under the skirt was a pair of black fishnets with black stilettos. He had dark eyeshadow and dark red lipstick. 

“Fuck,” I breathed. 

Gee blushed, looking down. Jamia was wearing a similar outfit with leather pants in all her rocker glory. But god, Gee looked good. And from the way he was so nervous I could tell it took a lot for Jamia to convince him into the outfit. I patted my lap and he sat across it shyly, making sure to keep his knees together because his skirt was so short. 

“Makeovers!” Jamia cheered. 

She jumped onto Mikey's lap and pulled off his glasses. Within seconds, his face was getting covered in red lipstick and glitter. I laughed along with Gee as I kissed his cheek.

“I love you,” I said quietly.

“Love you too,” he said, nuzzling his face into my neck. 

I smiled, wrapping my arms around him. 

“You guys are fucking stupid,” Mikey said, pushing Jamia off. 

He stood up, face covered with scribbles of makeup as he grabbed his glasses. 

“I'll be back in a few hours,” he said. 

“Where to?” I asked with a small smirk. 

“A party,” Mikey stated. 

“Thought all the parties were over,” I said. 

“Well, I'll find a party a fucking go to it,” Mikey said in annoyance. 

He stormed out of the house and we laughed. I kissed Gee’s cheek and he giggled. 

“We're moving to New York!” Gee told Jamia happily. 

“Oh I heard,” Jamia said. “Have you looked at apartments?”

Gee smiled and nodded. I ran my hand through his hair, kissing his cheek affectionately. 

“So you actually have custody of Mikey?” Jamia asked. 

“Yeah, at least until he turns eighteen, which isn't for two more years,” Gee mumbled sadly. 

“But that just means all the more time to get rid of him,” Jamia said brightly. 

He shrugged and I smiled, rubbing his shoulders. 

“We've still gotta finish our fashion show,” Jamia said. 

Gee perked up, nodding as the two hurried back to the bedroom. I smiled, laying back with my head on the armrest as I scrolled through my phone. I knew the bedroom was probably a mess of clothes and makeup at the point but hearing Gee laugh and sing through the walls was all worth it. 

“We’re done!” Gee exclaimed. 

The door opened and I smiled. Gee was wearing a pretty sky blue dress with spaghetti straps and white polka dots all over it. Jamia was wearing the same dress except it was orange and had white stripes. Their makeup was changed from dark and edgy to simple and cute. These outfits were definitely Jamia’s because I've never seen them before, the bag she brought must've been full of clothes. 

“Oh look, my two beautiful princesses,” I said with a smirk. 

Gee smiled and twirled, the skirt blowing out around him. He went back to the bedroom and I ran a hand through my hair. 

“I think it's all gonna be okay,” Jamia reassured. 

I smiled and nodded. We both laughed, listening to Gee sing along to Katy Perry, truly happy for the first time in his life.


	23. Chapter 23

I wrapped my arms around Gee, pulling his body closer to mine. Gee mumbled something sleepily as his face nuzzled into my chest. Something had woken me up in the middle of the night, probably Mikey coming home. I didn't pay much mind to it as I pulled the warm blanket over us and smiled sleepily. 

“Payback, bitches!” Mikey shouted. 

Music started blasting and Gee jumped, falling out of the bed. He started crying from being so frightened and probably because he hurt himself from falling. I sighed, kissing his forehead. 

“I'll be right back,” I muttered. 

I stood up and went to the door, walking out to see Mikey standing there with his arms crossed as he glared at me. 

“Shut that off!” I shouted over the music. 

“Make me,” he replied with a smirk. 

I went to the stereo but he blocked my path, pushing me down. 

“Mikey, we’re tired and trying to sleep,” I stated. 

“Yeah, so was I when you started telling me all about how you two fucked on the couch and in the shower and in the bedroom,” Mikey said. “Disgusting, by the way.”

I stood up just as my phone started ringing. I grabbed it and stepped outside to answer. 

“Hello?” I asked. 

“Hello there, Frank “ Mr. Larry, my landlord, said. 

I sighed, running a hand down my face. 

“Got some noise complaints by your nearby tenants,” he said, getting straight to the point. 

“I know, I know, I'm sorry,” I apologized. “I wasn't planning this, trust me, I do not want this. I'm trying to get it shut off.”

“Well, just get it turned off or I'm sorry but I'll have to call the police to turn it off,” he said. “And I don't know if they'd give you a fine or something like that.”

The music shut off and I looked at my window. 

“I've gotta go,” I said. 

I hung up just as I heard some yelling. The door opened and Gee pushed a crying Gee out. I hurried over as the door slammed shut and locked. Mikey went upstairs and opened the window. 

“Go sleep somewhere else, fuckface!” He shouted. 

I glared at him as he shut the window. My key was inside and I used to have a spare key that I kept under the flower pot beside my door but I have that to Gee so he could have his own key. Plus, I'm on the second floor so there was no other way in besides the front door. 

“I'm sorry,” I whispered, wrapping my arms around Gee. 

He cried quietly, hugging me back. I lead him over to my car as we got into the backseat. I didn't have my keys so we couldn't go anywhere but luckily I left it unlocked. 

“Is he gonna let us in ever again?” He asked. 

“Yeah, he will at some point,” I said. 

I laid down across the seat and pulled him with me. It was tight and he was practically completely on top of me but I didn't care. 

“Everything's gonna be fine, sweetheart,” I whispered, running my hand through his hair. 

Gee buried his face into the crook of my neck as he sniffled. 

“We still haven't talked about our purple jet,” I said, trying to cheer him up. 

“It'll have big flowers on it too,” Gee whispered. 

“We’ll go to Hawaii every other weekend,” I said. 

I could feel a smile against my skin as Gee giggled quietly. 

“What about the Bahamas? Can we go there too?” He asked. 

“Of course we can,” I said. “And we’ll go to England and Italy and France.”

“But we can only go to France at night,” Gee stated. “The view from the Eiffel Tower would be so pretty at night with all the city lights.”

“We’ll eat at fancy French restaurants,” I said 

“Can we have French fries in France?” He asked. 

I laughed and nodded. 

“And then after that we’ll take our private jet back and go to our penthouse and we can eat ten gallons of ice cream,” Gee said. 

“Ten gallons? Ambitious, baby,” I said with a smile. “Will they all be the same flavors or will if just be one?”

“Ten different,” he stated. “We’ll have one for all seven colors of the rainbow. Plus, white for vanilla, brown for chocolate, and pink for strawberry.”

“A rainbow selection of ice cream sounds amazing,” I said. “Are we gonna get toppings with that too?”

“Of course we will, daddy,” he said. “We’ll get sprinkles and chocolate and M&M's and whipped cream and cherries and Oreos and more sprinkles.”

“And what are we gonna do after we eat all the ice cream?” I asked. 

“We’ll take our limo and go to the arcade to play Space Invaders,” he said. 

I laughed, rubbing his back softly. 

“And then we’ll go to the movies but we’ll rent out a whole theater to have to ourselves so that way we can talk without being shushed,” he said, his voice starting to get more slow and deep as he finally started to doze off again. 

“What movie will we watch?” I asked. 

“Every movie,” he mumbled sleepily. “We’ll rent the theater for a whole day. We can watch Cinderella and Brave and Frozen and Mulan and Snow White and…”

Gee trailed off and I looked down. Gee had fallen asleep finally. I sighed, leaning my head back in the cramped, uncomfortable spot. My legs were bent up, my back starting to cramp already. At least it was summer so it wasn't cold. 

Mikey was an ass. I hated the fact that he didn't even care about how he just locked us out. He's gonna have to go. I don't care where but he has to go. That little fucker isn't gonna ruin this for us. All of our plans are getting just fucking butchered because of him. 

I loved Gee so much. I never even expected him to come alone into my life. I was so focused on college all this time that I wasn't even looking for someone. Gee just waltzed in and stole my heart in his damn sticky fingers. 

“I love you,” I whispered, even though he wasn't awake. “I promise I'm gonna make everything perfect for you.”

-+-

Gee bounced in the seat excitedly. I smiled over at him as I drove. I held onto his hand, going to the town. We drove around before I found the shop and parked the car. I didn't even have a chance to turn off the engine before Gee was jumping out and racing into the building. I laughed, following him inside. He was pressing his face against the glass while the animals pawed at the window. 

“Can I help you two?” A worked asked. 

“We’re getting a pet!” Gee exclaimed. 

The lady chuckled. “What were you thinking?”

“We’re still deciding,” I said. 

Gee and I looked around at all the animals and he held my hand. 

“What if we got a bunny?” Gee asked. “Or a little kitten?”

“I like dogs,” I said. 

“Ooh, a puppy!” Gee cheered. 

I smiled as we looked at all the animals. Gee gasped, dropping to his knees beside one of the windows. 

“Look at this one, Frankie,” he said. 

I kneeled beside him, looking at the dog inside it. It was small and grey and…weird. 

“Is that a rat or a dog?” I asked. 

“We are pretty sure it's a dog,” the lady said. 

“How old?” I asked, wrinkling my nose. 

“We don't really know,” she said. “She is a girl, we know that.”

“What's her name?” Gee cooed. 

“Well, we think it's supposed to be Sweet Pea but unfortunately there was a typo on her papers so her name is technically Sweat Pea,” she said. “We don't know her breed or how old she is. She's had cancer, too. We've got other puppies that you might like better.”

“I like her,” Gee muttered, pressing his face against the window. 

Sweet Pea licked the glass and Gee giggled. 

“Are you sure you want that one?” She asked. “We have a whole litter of puppies that were just born two months ago. They're younger and healthier and, no offense, but easier on the eye.”

Gee pouted slightly looking back at Sweet Pea. 

“Bye bye,” he mumbled. 

The lady led us over to a cage on the ground full of puppies. They all yipped, crowding around the edge to get closer to us. 

“All young, perfect health and nicely groomed,” she said. “Plus, they haven't been named so you can name them and it won't have a typo in it.”

“Is there any you like?” I asked, wrapping an arm around his waist. 

Gee shrugged, looking down at his feet. 

“Do you wanna get Sweet Pea?” I asked. 

He perked up and nodded. 

“Okay, we can get Sweet Pea, beautiful,” I agreed. 

He gasped and nodded. The lady went back and got her paperwork. Gee was giddy the entire time, picking out leashes and collars and dog beds and water bowls. He dropped six dog toys onto the counter and I sighed. 

“Baby, we've gotta save for New York,” I said. “Only pick out one toy. Two if they're cheaper.”

Gee sighed, looking at them. He picked up a bunch, putting them away. There was only a pink rubber squeaky bone and a black and white rope. I patted his back and smiled. The lady came back and handed Sweet Pea to Gee, who squealed happily. Sweet Pea licked his face and Gee giggled. 

“I like her,” Gee said. 

We paid and gathered everything as we went to the car. He held Sweet Pea in his lap, petting the top of her head. We got home and smiled. Gee picked up Sweet Pea and hurried to the door while I grabbed the key, unlocking the door. Gee hurried inside, giggling and smiling. 

“Mikey! Look what we got!” Gee exclaimed. 

I followed him up to where Mikey was watching tv. Gee set Sweet Pea down, who ran to Mikey. He scrunched his nose up in disgust.

“What is that?” He asked. 

“It's our new puppy,” Gee said. 

“Puppy? I thought that looked more like a rat,” he said. 

I would've agreed with him but I was still pissed at him for locking us out last night. 

“Her name is Sweet Pea,” Gee said. 

Sweet Pea started licking the couch and i frowned in confusion. 

“That thing creeps me out,” Mikey said. 

Sweet Pea looked up at him, her tongue poking out as her small body shook. 

“See, look? It can understand, it's creepy,” Mikey said. 

“She's not an it,” Gee said. 

“And guess what, Mikey, she's gonna be sleeping out here with you,” I said. 

“Why can't she sleep in your room?” Mikey asked. 

“Well, surely she can't be in our room while we're having sex,” I said. 

Gee giggled, giving Sweet Pea a hug. 

“Oh Mikey, you two can be best friends!” Gee cheered. 

Mikey frowned, scrunching his nose up at the dog. “Creepy little shit.”


	24. Chapter 24

“Come here, Sweaty,” I called. 

“Daddy, you can't keep calling her Sweaty,” gee said as he giggled. 

Sweet Pea came running into the room and I laughed. 

“Well, she answers to it,” I said. 

She jumped up onto my lap and I scratched her head. 

“She's a little weird but she's growing on me,” I said. 

Gee smiled, rested his head on my shoulder. My baby boy snuggled up against my side, our weird but lovable dog in my lap as we watched a movie. 

“This is perfect,” I mumbled. 

Gee hummed, closing his eyes. The door opened and Mikey walked up. I groaned when I saw him. 

“I thought you weren't gonna be home until late,” I said. 

“Yeah but the party totally sucked,” Mikey said, going to the fridge. “Ew, what the fuck? What happened to all our food?”

“You mean _my_ food?” I asked. “Well, first we ate it so we had to buy new food so I thought we'd get something healthy this time.”

“Get something _healthy_?” He asked. “It looks like a vegan threw up in here.”

“I am a vegetarian, in case you've forgotten,” I reminded him. 

“But at least you had junk, now there's nothing for me to eat,” Mikey complained. 

“Then leave and get your own food,” I said. 

“I don't have any money,” Mikey said. “I'm gonna starve to death.”

“Well, go die somewhere else,” I replied. 

Mikey groaned quietly, sitting down on the couch. 

“C’mon, baby,” I said softly. 

I held my hand out and we stood up, going back to the bedroom. 

“Ugh! Stop licking me, Sweet Pea!” Mikey exclaimed.

We giggled, shutting the door behind us. He reached under the bed, pulling out a bag of chips. Gee had a mischievous look in his eyes as I smiled. We ate a little bit, watching a movie on my laptop. We stashed the food under the bed again so Mikey wouldn't find it. I leaned over, giving Gee a soft kiss. 

“You know what'll really annoy Mikey?” I asked. 

Gee blushed, nodding his head. He giggled quietly, letting out a loud moan. It was quiet for a moment as we waited to see his response. 

“No!” Mikey shouted. 

Gee moaned again and I chuckled softly. I stood up, bouncing softly so the springs in the mattress creaked quietly. 

“Disgusting rabbits! I swear!” Mikey yelled. “I'm going out!”

Ironic since we've never had sex before. 

After a moment we heard the door slam. I smiled, kissing his forehead. 

“Come on, let's go to sleep,” I said. 

We cuddled up underneath the blanket and I smiled, shutting off the lights. He rested his head on my chest and I wrapped an arm around him. 

“Maybe we can do that again?” Gee asked quietly. “But, like, for real.”

I looked down at him as he picked at a piece of fuzz on my shirt. 

“Are you sure you want to?” I asked softly, running a hand through his hair. 

Gee looked up at me and nodded. 

“Come here, baby,” I whispered. 

Gee leaned up, pressing his lips against mine. I sighed softly, pulling his body closer. 

“Positive?” I mumbled against his lips. 

“I love you,” Gee replied. 

I pressed him down against the bed gently, kissing him deeply. Gee’s hands tangled into my hair as I held his hips. I kissed his neck, sucking softly on his pale skin. Gee whimpered quietly, his head tilting back to give me more access. 

“I love you,” I whispered. 

I kissed right behind his ear and he whined softly. 

“Can I?” I asked, my hands tugging at the bottom of his oversized t-shirt. 

He nodded and I pulled it over his head. I looked down at his chubby stomach as he blushed. 

“Absolutely beautiful,” I whispered. 

I kissed along his chest, feeling an ache building up. I sat up, pulling off my shirt and tossing it aside. Gee looked up at me with a flushed face. I leaned down, locking my lips with his. Gee kissed back eagerly, holding onto my shoulders. I pressed my body down against his, his warm skin on mine. My hips rocked softly and he whimpered. 

“Tell me if you wanna stop, okay?” I asked, kissing along his jaw. 

He nodded his head and I smiled. I ground against him long and slow as he moaned. 

“Good boy,” I muttered. 

I pushed my sweatpants down, my hard on straining against my boxers. 

“Love you so much,” I muttered. 

I reached into my bedside table, grabbing a condom and lube. I pulled his panties off slowly, biting my lip. My fingers pressed against his entrance and he tensed up. I leaned down and gave him a soft kiss. 

“I love you,” I whispered. 

“Love you too,” he replied. 

I pushed one in and he whimpered quietly. My finger moved in and out slowly and I added a second. Gee moaned softly as I stretched him. My fingertips brushed against that spot inside him that made him cry out loudly. He threw his chubby arm over his face, moaning while I moved my fingers in and out. 

I pulled my fingers away, opened the foil wrapper. I pushed my boxers off, rolling the condom over my erection. I lubed myself up, leaning down to give him a kiss. 

“You okay?” I asked. 

Gee nodded, moving his arm away. I kissed his forehead, telling him he's beautiful as I lined myself up. I pushed in slowly, hearing his quiet whimpers of pain from the stretch. I stopped halfway, holding onto his hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze. 

“You're so perfect,” I muttered, kissing his cheek. 

I bottomed out, giving Gee time to adjust. I ran a hand through his hair with the one that wasn't interlocked with his. 

“Can I move?” I asked, feeling the tight heat around me. 

Gee nodded softly, looking up at me as he bit his lip. I rocked my hips slowly and he leaned up to kiss me. I sucked his neck, moving my hips gently. Gee let out small breaths, his body hot and flushed. 

“So perfect,” I mumbled, my lips ghosting along his collarbone. 

Gee’s legs wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I moaned softly, moving a little faster. 

“Shit,” I breathed out, my hand holding tight onto his. 

Gee panted heavily, his fingertips digging into my shoulders. My lips connected with his messily, a kiss that made my insides heat up and twist. I moved in and out of him, hearing his soft moans. He cried out in pleasure, throwing his head back. 

“Right there, daddy,” he moaned. “Ah, feels so good.”

I moved faster, groaning softly as I felt the heat building up. I hit that spot in him over and over again, hearing his moans get louder and higher. 

“‘M gonna come,” he choked out. 

“Feel good, baby?” I whispered. 

Gee nodded quickly and I thrust into him faster. Sweat built up on my skin as the room felt so hot around me. My hand wrapped around his erection, stroking him quickly. Gee cried out in pleasure, throwing his head back. He whined loudly, nails digging into my back as he came. I felt him clench around me, making my head spin. I came, my insides burning up as I groaned. I rode out our orgasms, pulling out. I threw away the condom and cleaned us off with a tissue. 

“I love you,” I whispered as I laid beside Gee. 

“I love you too, daddy,” he replied, snuggling up beside me. 

We heard some scratching at the door and I sighed. 

“Do we let her in?” I asked. 

“We can't leave poor little Sweet Pea out there in the scary apartment all alone,” Gee said. 

I groaned, standing up and opening the door. Sweet Pea came scampering in as I shut it and laid back down under the blankets. She laid right between our heads and I groaned. 

“She's cute,” Gee defended. 

“Sweaty, go sleep at the end of the bed,” I said. 

She licked my nose and I laughed. 

“She licks everything,” I stated. 

“That means she likes you,” Gee said. 

I chuckled. “It does now, does it? I guess she really likes the couch and the wall and my bar stools too.”

“Mhmm, she loves it,” Gee said. 

“Well, I don't make it a habit to lick the people I love,” I said. 

“Sweet Pea is special,” he said. 

“Scootch,” I ordered, lightly pushing Sweet Pea down to the end of the bed. 

I wrapped my arms around Gee and pulled him close to me. He smiled up at me and I ran a hand through his hair. 

“You're okay?” I asked. 

Gee gave me a soft kiss and nodded. 

“I love you so much, daddy,” he said. “I just want everything to be okay for the both of us, not just me.”

“And it will be,” I promised. “We'll be together in Brooklyn, New York and I'll go to Pratt and you'll go to highschool and Sweet Pea will lick all the walls and all the new furniture that will be in our apartment.”

He giggled, resting his head on my chest. 

“And then when you're done with high school you can go to college too if you want,” I added. “But by then I won't have to live on campus so we can live together all the time with just you me and little Sweaty over here.”

I smiled, kissing his forehead. 

“Why'd you want to get a pet?” Gee asked. 

“So that way when I'm at university and staying at the dorms you wouldn't be lonely at home,” I said. “Plus, I really like dogs. I already made sure the place we wanted was pet-friendly.”

“Can we get that place?” He asked. 

I smiled down at him, hugging him tight. 

“Yeah, baby, I can call the realtor tomorrow,” I said. 

Gee smiled, kissing my cheek. I felt something moving and I looked down to see Sweet Pea licking the blanket. I shook my head as Gee giggled. 

“It's all perfect,” Gee said. “I really think everything's gonna be all perfect.”


	25. Chapter 25

Mikey was right on edge. He looked like he wanted to kill me. Or Gee. Or both of us. Probably both. 

“I think you're just the cutest little snuggle bunny in the world,” I cooed, rubbing my nose with Gee’s. 

Mikey gagged, sitting at the counter. 

“Get a room,” he said. 

“Hm, sounds a like a good idea,” I said. 

“Ew, no, nevermind,” Mikey said. “Don't do that.”

I pulled Gee into my lap, kissing him heatedly. 

“You two are getting onto my last fucking nerve,” Mikey said. 

I smiled into the kiss and Gee let out a fake moan. He stormed off into the bathroom, shooing out Sweet Pea. We heard the shower turn on and a minute later it shut off again. 

“All the hot water is gone,” he stated, opening the door in just his boxers. 

“Sorry, the shower is one of our favorite places to fuck,” I said. “You know, it's so intimate and hot.”

“Ew, fucking disgusting,” he said. “With my brother’s fat ass? I feel bad for you.”

Gee looked hurt as he looked down. 

“I'm just glad I have someone yet you're still here living with your brother and his boyfriend,” I said. “Seems pretty lame to me.”

“No, I can get someone,” Mikey denied. “I'm not some fucking loser. Watch this, I'm moving out and I'm gonna be the best person ever and I'm not gonna be some fucking loser like you two. I have friends to crash with and people to party with. I'm fucking out.”

He grabbed all his stuff, which was still packed up in a bag, and walked out of the apartment. The two of us just stared at the door in shock. 

“Did he just leave?” I asked. 

Gee giggled, wrapping his arms around me. 

“It's just us!” He cheered. “We can go to New York!”

I smiled, picking him up and spinning around. He laughed, giving me a kiss. 

“Let's celebrate with pop and chips,” I said. 

Gee nodded, going to the bedroom and coming back with a bag of chips and two cans of soda. Sweet Pea came running in at the instant sight of food. We played a movie and I smiled, holding his body close to mine. 

My phone started ringing and I cursed when I saw it was my mom again. I went to the bedroom and answered it. 

“Frankie, dear, we would like to have our dinner soon,” she said. 

“Yeah, it's not really a good time,” I said. 

“And why is that?” She asked. “I gave you money and you promised me a dinner.”

“I'm gay,” I stated. “And I'm dating a boy who likes to wear dresses.”

The line cut dead before I could barely finish my sentence. I walked back out and sat at the couch.

“Who was that?” Gee asked. 

“Just Pete,” I lied. 

“What'd he want?” He asked curiously. 

“Nothing much, just asking if he left his hoodie here,” I said. 

He smiled, cuddling up next to me. 

“I love you,” he said. 

“I love you too,” I replied. 

I smiled, wrapping my arms around him. 

“Let’s leave,” I stated. 

“Leave where?” He asked. 

“New York, let’s go to Brooklyn, let’s start moving in,” I said. “We've already got the application approved and we paid the security deposit and first month. We're leaving in two weeks anyways, why not just go now?”

Gee nodded excitedly, hugging me tight. 

“Go pack up your things,” I said. “How about I go call over some friends for a goodbye?”

He scrambled up and ran to the bedroom while I texted some people. They came soon, all smiling and seeming proud. 

“You got rid of the asshole?” Jamia asked. 

I nodded and smiled. Gee came out and was completely glowing with happiness. We all helped to get things packed up. Some of the stuff were staying, such as the couch and stools and bed that had already came with the apartment. We packed our clothes and things into boxes and smiled. We'd have to make two trips but we didn't mind. 

“You know, Gee, you're gonna still have to come back and visit,” Pete said. “I call for a rematch on Space Invaders.”

Gee smiled and nodded. 

“I'm gonna miss you,” Jamia said, hugging the both of us. 

“We’re only an hour away, we’ll be visiting all the time,” I said. 

“Good, i'd miss your pretty faces,” she said. 

“See ya, man,” Brendon said, giving me a hug. “Don't be a stranger.”

We all said our goodbyes as Gee and I got into our car. He rolled down the window and waved back to them as I drove off towards the freeway. 

“Were finally going to New York,” he said softly, sitting back down and rolling up the window. 

I kissed his head, smiling happily. This is all I've ever wanted. Gee frowned in confusion as he reached down between the seat and the console. He held up a book in confusion. Catcher in the Rye, to be more precise. 

“Guess we must've forgotten to return that,” I said as I laughed. 

He set the book on his lap, smiling happily. I watched as he hesitated for a moment before taking off my pink bracelet. Gee reached over and put it onto my wrist. 

“What's this for?” I asked. 

“I don't think I need it anymore,” Gee said. 

I smiled, looking at the pink bracelet around my wrist. 

“I love you,” I said. 

Gee smiled, leaning over to kiss my cheek. 

“I love you too, daddy,” he said. 

I smiled, holding his hand tight. In a way, I kinda felt like Holden. He ran away from Pencey Prep to New York, just a depressed kid with nowhere to go. He found purpose again with Phoebe, a new light had shone down on him at the carousel. Gee was just a small, depressed kid. He was leaving to New York too. He wanted something better and happier. He wanted a family. Someone to love that would love him back. 

And I will love him forever.


End file.
